Everything that Glitters isn’t Gold
by Sanguied
Summary: Good and Evil have gone too far, Dumb and Vort have to be put in their place, it just so happens 4 boys are the means to do it Slash: HxD,BxR,Mfor mature,abuse, Full Summary inside
1. A Prince renounces the throne

Everything that Glitters isn't Gold.

Important Information:

Summary: "Only Harry would fall for someone completely insane." Ron mumbled. "Draco's not crazy," Hermione replied, "he's confused." "You mean nutters." Dumbledore hatches his most daring plan yet; he will attempt to use the Orb of Balance. Voldemort is eagerly waiting for him to do so. No one gets exactly what they hoped for; Hermione losses Ron to destiny, Dumbledore and Voldemort find themselves on the same side. Slash: HxD, BxR, M- for mature.

Note 1: This story was started before Sirius fell into the veil. Hence he remains as written, in one case alive in the other male.

Note 2: I do not have a beta for this fandom, and my adventures in the English language are not always top notch, hence if there is errors please inform me, so changes maybe made. **Always looking for a volunteer**.

Note 3: Like everyone reviews spur me on in my efforts.

Note4: Rating: Adult but not inappropriate for this site.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Note 5: The Harry and Draco and other characters, are described to what I see in my head and really do not look very much like the actors portraying them on screen. I see Harry with the same unruly black hair, thin, rather short, with large emerald eyes. Draco with longer silvery blonde, also thin, and rather short, with large silver eyes, I'm a rather big fan of anime and it shows in my descriptions of character at times.

Note 6: I do **not** write MPREG, none will be found here.

Note 7: This is SLASH, I only write Het as background.

Thank you. Sang

Everything that Glitters isn't Gold

Part 1: A Prince renounces the throne

It has been said, once- along time ago, on a parchment that no one can barely make out, that when a witch goes into labor she very well could apparate.

It doesn't happen often, in fact so rarely that most people disclaim it as a myth that it ever happened at all.

All that there is to claim differently is an old (nearly falling apart) parchment. This parchment, according to the one group who took the time to try and decipher the bloody thing, was a detailed account of apparitions during births. However no one can say it is true or identify when it was written.

This parchment claims to tell the tale of four women disapparating in the late stages of labor. Furthermore not only did the women not splinching themselves, they returned hours later with healthy newborns, to the exact place they had disapparated from.

During their time gone they had been seen to, cleansed both mother and child, both in lovely white robes, and quite happy. With no memory of where they had gone or what had happened. Only thing that was clear to them was that a name had been chosen for their newborn and no amount of spells, or potions could return the women's memories.

The group, who had attempted to muddle through the whole darn 50 meters of parchment, saw this as a very dark sign indeed. They concluded that this was a sign that the child was unnatural. Perhaps even not even a child of the wizard world, but of something dark that wanted to place its child among wizards.

Even up to hundred years ago, there had to be non-relation witness to every birth, who would sigh (under oath) that the mother had not apparited during labor. Not once during all the time it was watched for did one-woman disapparate.

Hence most modern wizards and witches denounce this as silly old wise tales. Once the ministry had done away with the out of date law, no one bothered with the witness any longer. In fact in many circles it is now seen as barbaric and ridicules.

By the 1900's it had been all but forgotten as an oddity of times better left in the past. Which is why in 1980, when it happened on four separate occasions, to four very different women, neither wife nor husband breathed a word about it to anyone.

16 years later: 1996.

They stalk the hallways like they own them and the other students quickly step aside as if they do. They move together in a group, as one, with a single person in the lead, yet closely flanked. Their robes hardly rustle as they stroll, daring anyone to say a word. There are a few grumbles from students, but none loud and none continuing when the leader levels a sub-zero glare their way.

A few students look around for the only group that would stand up to the group now strolling the halls, but they aren't around. Noting that many students quickly disappear.

If the group strolling the hallway has any feelings about the students who flee in fear, they show none. For they are the epitome of pure blood breeding at it's best, from their perfectly sculpuded hair and faces, past the extremely costly and exclusive robes and clothing, which are always immaculate. One could hardly overlook, or ignore, their dazing jewelry and manicured nails, or their snake, dragon, or other rare and impossibly expensive boots and shoes. Their composure is as perfect as their robes, no hint of emotion, past distaste that they should be forced to endure the rest of the schools population, which is clearly below them.

However no matter how rich, or snobby, or even how cruel, none of them outshined their Prince, the leader, Draco Malfoy.

They follow his every lead, try to copy his 'oh so evil' smirk, his perfect grace and poise and twisting way with words. He is beautiful; his perfection in his ice demeanor is what other Slytherin children strive to be.

"Stick with Malfoy," their parents would tell their son or daughter, "he'll lead you in the way a Slytherin should be. That boy's pure malice, he won't let anyone tarnish the Slytherin name, and his father is the richest man in England, get in his favor."

So they did, even those in the year above, cater to Malfoy's whims. They delight in his cruelty to the other students; praise his disrespect to all professors, save their own potions master. They envy that the boy never shows emotion; nothing cracks Draco's calm. His ice is so complete that even to touch him you feel a chill and not the warmth of normal human skin.

Even within their dorms, while the rest of them have some human moments of happiness, anger, or even pain. Draco is complete in his control. Draco has no time for weakness and the others respect that. Draco is not one you went to with your problems, as he is mostly likely to hex you for bothering him rather than help.

It has been this way from the moment Draco touched his exclusive boggart boots onto Hogwarts grounds. Through his first level through his level 6, Draco led the way. He did so as it was his due.

6th year Yule holiday arrived and Draco, like the rest of his house, went home to his manor.

Christmas morning found Draco Malfoy on the floor of Dumbledore's office.

For the small blond everything, like hot icing off a cake, had fallen and the show was finally over; however, it had been far bloodier and the losses far heavier than he had ever feared.

When the Slytherin's returned to Hogwarts, it was to find their Prince had taken rooms from them, away from his house. Trying to speak with Draco had led nowhere and the rumors flew around the school.

Draco Malfoy was on the side of the light.

Draco Malfoy was roaming the school at all times of the day and night.

Draco Malfoy helped up a first level Hufflepuff who had fallen from the floor.

The most persistent rumor; the one that still kept all the students shying away from the blonde, the talk that most students considered not a rumor but a fact.

Draco Malfoy was still dangerous.

As Draco Malfoy was insane.

Dumbledore sat in his seat in the great hall, a parchment before his dinner plate. Every third bite he looked to the parchment and watched as it filled and rearrange itself with names.

The seats around him were filled with professors talking, or in the case of Severus and Remus, arguing in hash whispers. It was good have to Remus back, no one got nearly as close to Severus as the werewolf did. Remus had returned this year to again take up the role as defense professor, with his faithful 'dog' Snuffles at his side. Between Severus and Sirius, Dumbledore was confident there would be no wolf accidents. So much so that he had given the ministry his word, being he had never beseeched on his word before, the ministry had taken it and allowed Remus back into the Hogwarts fold.

To Dumbledore's left, McGonagall glanced at the parchment, before leaning in closer. "I still disagree. There are better ways to go about this, some things are better not interfered with."

The older man stroked his long white beard, over watching the students of the hall, as they talked, eating and drinking. "All the best things are, my dear lady." He smiled at her scoff.

"But putting an identifier in the students drinks?" She sighed. "If the parents find out. As is we're still getting letters about letting Remus teach again."

Dumbledore smiled and patted her hand, the one that wasn't holding a fork. "You worry to much Minerva."

"Someone should." She mumbled.

At the Slytherin tables, Draco Malfoy sat with his 6th year peers, and as usual was ignoring the foolishness going on around him. However, he usually wasn't so interested in his drink. He sniffed the liquid in his goblet. It smelt normal, even looked normal. He glanced around and watched as the students around him drank and ate, but no one else seemed to notice anything.

He wouldn't have either, if he had been any other student, the taste was hardly off, in fact he was sure no one else would notice it. Other than himself that is. Growing up as he had, one learned fairly quickly to know when something had been tampered with and these drinks had. He had, with quick flick of his wand, under the table, tested the other students around himself, without their noticing, and could only conclude that at least every drink at their house table was tainted.

Normally he would have blamed the Gryffindor's and been resigned to whatever mean spirited prank they had pulled, but even the Gryffindor's couldn't spike the food and drinks. No matter how much the house elves loved Potter and his friends, the house elves would never betray something Dumbledore had told them, it wasn't in their nature. Not that he trusted Dumbledore, but his godfather, who he did trust, said Dumbledore had forbidden any pranks, which included food or drink. So the only person who could have made an exception to this rule would be only the headmaster.

He looked to the head table, Dumbledore was eating and drinking, but that meant nothing. If his godfather, professor Snape, had been paying him the least bit of mind instead of growling at Professor Lupin, he would've been able to get an answer to the question. However, without his godfather's guidance, he instead watched the headmaster.

Dumbledore seemed greatly interested in the parchment lying on the table before him. Draco didn't look away when the headmaster looked at him. Instead he smiled at the old man and lifted his goblet and then, without drinking, made a show of putting it back on the table. Dumbledore smiled at him and winked, eyes twinkling, before allowing McGonagall to take his attention.

Draco turned back to the table and watched as his goblet disappeared, and smirked as another reappeared. He made sure to sniff, and look at it closely, before trying a small sip. It was normal; his smirk widened and he went back to his meal.

McGonagall, who had watched the whole scene, took a small breath of relief as Draco went back to his meal and didn't make a scene. "How did he know?"

Dumbledore, still smiling, rolled the parchment up, and it quickly disappeared into one of his robes many pockets. "Mr. Malfoy is a young man of many talents. Surely you know he's one of our best students."

McGonagall huffed. "Well yes he is a smart boy; however," she glanced towards her house table and Hermione Granger drinking and eating with her friends, "even our smartest," she said with pride, "didn't notice."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Minerva, Ms. Granger is certainly one of the brightest students of our times. However, there is more to intelligence than just books."

Minerva frowned. "You're just partial towards the little brat."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I am at that, he does keep one on their toes."

Minerva blinked and glanced at the white haired boy, still eating, and then to the old man next to her. "You knew he'd notice, didn't you?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I thought he might notice." Then his previous smile returned. "But he didn't notice until he took a drink, and one drink is all we needed."

Minerva shook her head. "Albus, why is it you always get your way?"

He sighed and stood. "If I always got my way, things would be much different."

She nodded in agreement. "I'll set up the meeting for tonight."

He nodded and moved away. She waited a few minutes using them to play with her pie, before giving it up and leaving the hall.

Harry looked past Neville's head, moving until he could see Draco. The last time he'd looked Draco had been oddly sniffing his drink, now he was finally eating. He sighed. He was so beautiful.

Ron elbowed him and he turned to see his best friend rolling his eyes. "Harry, you need to stop staring at that git like a love sick idiot and eat."

"I am." Harry looked to his plate and took a bite, even as Hermione, sitting on his other side, leaned in.

"Ron, he can't help it."

"He's should be over it by now it's been a year." Ron growled and leaned closer, so now both of them were looking at each other over his plate.

Harry wasn't sure if he could get his fork between them. He elbowed them both. "Do you two mind? I'm trying to eat."

"No," Ron said, though they both moved back.

Harry sighed. "Never mind, I'm going up to the tower."

Hermione frowned. "But Harry,"

Harry got up between them and Hermione was going to try and stop him, but Ron grabbed her arm and shook his head. "Leave it."

Hermione huffed and picked up a roll, which she slowly destroyed as she spoke. "Ron, I thought you were going to be supportive."

Ron closed his eyes and sighed, before moving close enough to her that others wouldn't overhear. "This is me being supportive. I haven't tried to talk him around, or beat any sense into him."

Hermione glanced at the blonde of Harry's obsession. "Malfoy hasn't been that bad since, you know."

Ron shrugged. "Don't care, he's still a git even if he doesn't call us names and pick on us. He's now just a insane git."

Hermione rolled her eyes and resisted throwing her roll at him. "All the same, Harry likes him."

"I just don't get why." Ron mumbled.

"I don't either," she glanced at Draco again, "well besides how he looks, but it's not our choice. Our only choice is to support Harry and if he's what Harry wants then,"

"We deal," Ron slumped, "I know."

Hermione dropped the remains of her roll onto her plate. "Besides his parents are hero's."

Ron growled but even he couldn't deign the facts. He missed the days when one could say Lucius Malfoy was a bastard and everyone agreed with you; hell, sometimes people would even buy you a butterbeer in agreement. Now, blast it all, he had to appreciate the git. The Malfoy's had been spies, who saw that one coming, Ron certainly hadn't, but Voldemort had found out. Now he had to live with the fact that even in his own mind the Malfoy's had been brave. Hell, the story of Lucius and Narcissa's down fall was one that swept the wizarding world, and it was damn heroic.

Even Draco Malfoy didn't know how many death eaters had stormed Malfoy manor; in the early morning of the Yule Holiday, and he had been there. Ron had been shown the pensive of the event, not exactly shown, and from under Harry's invisibility cloak, but still he had seen it.

The three Malfoy's had backed each other and tore into the death eaters with a violence Ron hoped never to meet. They had taken down at least 20, before one of the death curses had broken the shield surrounding the three, and hit Narcissa. She fell at her husband and sons feet. Lucius had ripped the wedding ring off her finger and then his own, and still fighting from behind their shields, had yelled at Draco to put them on.

Draco had, it turned out that his parents had made their wedding bands, once joined, into a port-key, which had sent the young Malfoy to Dumbledore's office. By the time the order had reached the manor, it was silent, the wards surrounding the place gone. They had found Lucius holding Narcissa; both were dead and surrounded by at least 50 dead death eaters. As far as he knew, as his mother remarked on it, no other wizards had been able to take down so many death eaters in one raid.

The thing of it was, Lucius could've left with Draco, but instead he chose to die at Narcissa's side. The girls all thought it terribly romantic. Ron tended to agree with Harry, even if he really didn't want to, because what did he care about Draco? It was stupid for Lucius to not have left. Narcissa was already gone, but Draco had needed his father. Ron thought anyone would be better off without such a father, but he didn't dare say something like that to Harry.

After such an event no one would or could stop Dumbledore from taking every step, some even extreme, to clear the Malfoy name of any wrong doings. Now they, in death, were as larger than life, much like the Potter's. After all the stories and embellishments, one more wild and outlandish than the next, the Malfoy's were practically golden angels. Ron decided he rather liked the story version of Lucius more than the reality, because really, hero or not, the man really had been a bastard.

Harry turned in his bed and sighed, maybe Ron was right, he should get over his crush, but it was a lot easier said than done. Perhaps if Draco was the same git he'd been in the past it'd be easier, a couple of nasty fights and he'd get Draco Malfoy off his mind. Or maybe if Draco took back up gelling his hair back, instead of letting loose, brushing his shoulders, looking so soft and, ug. He was doomed, doomed to have a crush on a boy who would never return his feelings.

Draco had left the hall shortly after Harry; though Draco hadn't really noticed, now he wandered the halls. In the last six weeks he had found himself wandering around Hogwarts aimlessly though long forgotten corridors and hallways. It had been that long since he'd found himself sprawled out on the floor of Dumbledore's office.

He didn't really think about anything as he drifted, his thoughts just wandered as his feet did. He sometimes trailed his fingers along the cool stone of the walls, or stopped to look at a statue or painting.

He never saw any students in his travels. Though he ran into McGonagall once, it had been far into the night. She had done no more than to nod at him and let him continue on his way. He never heard Flinch or his cat, not that he was afraid or either, besides if McGonagall hadn't done anything perhaps his travels were all right.

He'd found countless hidden and forgotten rooms and absentmindedly pondered that one could live, hidden in Hogwarts their whole life and never be seen.

Sometimes he imagines doing just that picking one of these rooms and moving in. He imagines that somehow food would arrive and he could just let life pass him by, maybe one day when he was 70 he could try again.

However that would give his housemates the satisfaction of knowing they had gotten to him. Beside Blaise and a few others, the whole of Slytherin had turned on him, which really mildly pissed him off, but really didn't hit any major emotions. He ignored them or defended himself if need be. Really he was a much better wizard than any of them and figured if they attacked him they got what they deserved.

Dumbledore had given him his own rooms, they were nice, but he usually ended up sleeping in the nearest empty room he found when he became tired. Conveniently one always popped up when he seemed to need it. Hogwarts, he had learned, was like that if the castle liked you, it would prove for you. Whether it was a room to sleep, or a hideout, food trays and chairs appearing in the middle of the hall, or even endless hallways to roam.

Draco turned his thoughts to the outside world as he came upon a stairwell. The stairs were in mid-transition and he waited until it was finished before climbing. He had learned Hogwarts tended to take his wandering from others, letting him be alone, and letting the castle lead him had shown him the best and most interesting things.

The climb seemed to take forever, but at the end he sighed, as the painting looked down at him.

"Hello, little wander." She smiled; she was fat with an apple in one hand and a wine stem in the other. Her voice strived to be musical, but instead came off shrill. He had run into her three other times now.

He didn't smile back, just nodded. "I don't know how I ended up here again."

She shrugged. "Whose to say, but you had better toddle on now. The last of my students should be along any minute now." She looked down at him. "And you, my child are no Gryffindor."

He shivered. "Certainly not." He nodded at her and turned away. He now knew where the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's lived, but had only shown up there each once. Why he kept showing here he had no idea. He began his wandering anew, and once he was sure he was away from all students and paintings, he said out loud to the empty dim hallway. "Show me something new tonight, please castle."

A head of him he heard stone moving and could only guess the castle was trying to appease him. He smiled for the first time in couple of days. "Thank you." He wandered down the hallway to see what would be found.

Dumbledore smiled at the group before him, all of whom had tea, but had refused his gummy-worms, which actually moved, which meant all the more for him. Providing, they didn't all crawl off his desk before he got to them. He nodded at the paintings on his wall. "All the students are accounted for within their dorms, including Harry." He announced, eyes twinkling. "Oh with one exception, Draco Malfoy, who Hogwarts is entertaining."

Snape rolled his eyes. He had heard this story before. "I highly doubt Hogwarts could protect him from attack, he needs to be in his rooms, behind his wards."

McGonagall sighed. "As unfortunate as it is, I must agree with Snape."

Dumbledore chuckled and hid it by holding up a worm when she glared at him.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Really Albus, the boy just wanders wherever he likes, for hours, sometimes all night. I know you're partial to the lad, but it can't be healthy for him."

Now other members of the group got involved, it was a small gathering, but a vocal one. "Well the poor boy has lost his whole family." Remus said. "Perhaps this is just the distraction he needs to deal with it."

"He needs his friends," Molly Weasley (there for both her and her husband, as he was busy with other matters) said, from her chair, "why doesn't he go to them, instead of this wandering?"

Snape grimaced. "What friends? The only friend he has left, after the rest turned on him, is Blaise Zabini, and he's tried."

"Well damnit we have to do something." Sirius growled from his chair.

"And you have an idea? I highly doubt that." Snape returned.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Listen here you git, I may not know the boy to well, but he is my nephew."

"I do, and he's my godson and my ward." Snape replied.

"Stop it you two." Molly interrupted.

McGonagall straightened in her chair and looked to the headmaster, who was currently trying to follow a worm with his chair, then shook her head and decided to get them on track herself. "As important as this all is, its not the reason we're here."

Dumbledore wheeled his chair back behind his desk and looked at them all seriously. "Minerva is right." He went to his pocket and dumped a mass of wiggling gummy worms onto his desk, shrugged and went through two more, before pulling out the parchment from dinner. "As we've discussed, I've taken the first step to figure out which of our students might be suitable to fore fill the qualifications of the orb, and therefore help us to end this war."

Sirius dropped his head and shook it. "Its Harry, isn't it? Its always Harry."

"But the use of the orb means he wouldn't have to fight alone and it would greatly improve his chances against you-know-who." Molly said. "We lost lives obtaining the orb, before that vile thing got his clutches on it. If we don't use it, we're ignoring the very thing that could save us all.

"It was made almost a thousand year ago. There's no way to tell if this is the great evil the orb was brought about to defeat. It didn't work the last time it was attempted." McGonagall (the voice of reason) interjected.

"If it's not, then as Dumbledore said, it just wouldn't work." Sirius replied.

"There has to be made a balance between the side of light and dark, and as things stand now, the light is on the losing side." Molly inserted. "The way I understand it, this maybe the only way to balance the scales."

Dumbledore nodded at her. "Well said." His smile faded as he sighed. "Riddle has gained forces far into the dark realms. His power grows daily and soon without intervention even the walls of this great school may not keep him out." The meeting was solemn, the Headmasters words sparking fires to their own inner fears. Glances were exchanged but the resolve was clear.

McGonagall slumped in her chair. "Then we do as we must."

"It's bad enough we put this on Harry." Remus sadly whispered. "If the orb is successful than those involved will be brought into the prophecy between Harry and the dark Lord."

"At least Harry will not be alone. He'll never have to fight alone." Molly replied. "He'll have people to share his burden with. People who will be able to walk to the end with him."

Dumbledore nodded gravely and looked among the order of phoenix members, who could join them tonight, with heavy eyes. "And that maybe the only comfort found within this. Then we are agreed." He glanced around the room, watching as each agreed. Only then did he open the parchment, which had sat waiting on his desk. He had already seen the contents and seemed the very picture of calm and reassurance as he glanced at it now.

Dumbledore's pose was at odds with those throughout the room, who were tense and eager to know and be done with it.

Dumbledore looked first to Sirius then to Remus. "We all knew this would not be worth much if Harry was not involved." Both men nodded and Dumbledore continued, as he glanced around the faces. "Harry's name is the first."

While this was no surprise, it still made the group sigh for the poor lad, who never seemed to get a break in anything.

Dumbledore didn't need to glance at the list, so instead he looked to Severus. "I'm sorry, Severus."

Severus turned even paler than his normal pasty hue, and for a second the mask of distain fell and pain flashed, before he was able to steady himself with the back of Molly's chair and anger. "No! He's all I have."

Sirius paled, this he hadn't expected. "Draco?"

Dumbledore didn't look away from the potion master, but nodded and spoke. "Yes, Draco's name was second. He's the only student in the school with enough power to match Harry."

"Oh Merlin, that's going to be fight." Sirius shook his head. He knew Draco favored the side of the light; however, he also knew about the fight between the two boys.

Severus turned away from the group and to the window. He voiced no further arguments, voiced nothing.

Dumbledore spent a moment looking sorrowfully at Severus' back, before returning to the group. Remus stood to go to Severus, but Dumbledore slightly shook his head. Severus would not appreciate such a gesture so publicly. Dumbledore instead smoothly moved on. "Now," he looked to Molly, "your dear family as given so much to this effort."

Molly paled, and raised a shaking hand to her mouth, as she gasped. "Ginny." She glanced around. "Oh it's Ginny. She's so talented, but I never,"

Dumbledore shook his head. "My dear lady, it is not Ginny."

Molly frowned, though still pale and shaky. Not sure which of her precious children the orb would call for. Not that she didn't feel as if Harry was one of hers, but Harry she had been expecting, this took her by surprise. The twins weren't at school and so that left her. "Ron, my little boy."

Dumbledore nodded.

Molly looked around the room. "Ron, but," she loved her son. She loved him with the same passion that she loved all her children, but she also loved them and their faults. "But Ron has never shown any above normal magical skill. Why would the orb choose him out of a whole school of magical children?"

McGonagall shook her head. "Ron doesn't try to bring attention to himself. He lets Hermione be the brains and Harry the power. He plays at just being the brawn. There was a time when he was jealous of the attention Harry got. However, he has since grown and now seems almost afraid of the spotlight."

Dumbledore smiled faintly in what seemed like too long. "Young Mr. Weasley's growth is a credit to his upbringing."

Molly nodded. "I will ask him, but I will not order him."

"We can only ask, we would never order it upon any of them." Minerva said quietly.

Molly nodded, slightly ashamed of her quick tongue, but would not take back her words. She wanted them to be clear, even if her words were just noise to ease her own conscious. She very well knew that just by asking her son, he would do it. They may not take up with too many of the old ways, but they were a pureblood family and a child of such would never refuse such a task given to them by their parents. Whether they wanted to or not.

Dumbledore sighed. "The only student with a match to Ron's power is Blaise Zabini."

"That Slytherin boy?" Molly asked. "What of his allegiance?" Her baby with a Slytherin, she shivered at the thought. Zabini being a boy didn't bother her. Not only did the wizarding world never feel, as she heard muggles did, about same sex couple's. She wasn't sure how far this bonding between the two would go. What was known about the orb, which was very little, wasn't exactly clear on that point. Yet she wasn't sure how Ron would react, even a slight bond with another would effect him and with a Slytherin.

"The Zabini's were at first going to remain neutral. However, after his mother's death to death eaters and his fathers coinciding admittance to St. Mungo's, Zabini approached me." Severus said to the window. "He'll do it, for revenge if not anything else."

Dumbledore tilted his head and sighed, before he added his own words. "Blaise is loyal. He's a pleasant boy; I believe he and Ron will get on well. Once the initial shock is dealt with and it will do Draco good to have a friend."

Molly nodded, still slightly shocked, but trusted Dumbledore. Yet she had slightly hoped, as impossible as it was, that Hermione Granger had been the fourth name, as she knew her son fancied her.

Dumbledore smiled at her warmly, before moving on to other things.

TBC


	2. But don't we hate each other?

Everything that Glitters isn't Gold.

Important Information:

Summary: "Only Harry would fall for someone completely nutters." Ron mumbled. "Draco's not crazy," Hermione replied, "he's confused." "You mean nutters."

Dumbledore hatches his most daring plan yet; he will attempt to use the Orb of Balance. Voldemort is eagerly waiting for him to do so. No one gets exactly what they hoped for; Hermione losses Ron to destiny, Dumbledore and Voldemort find themselves on the same side. Slash: HxD, BxR, M- for mature.

Note 1: This story was started before Sirius fell into the veil. Hence he remains as written, in one case alive in the other male.

Note 2: I do not have a beta for this fandom, and my adventures in the English language are not always top notch, hence if there is errors please inform me, so changes maybe made.

Note 3: Like everyone reviews spur me on in my efforts.

Note4: Rating: Adult but not inappropriate for this site.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Note 5: The Harry and Draco and other characters, are described to what I see in my head and really do not look very much like the actors portraying them on screen. I see Harry with the same unruly black hair, thin, rather short, with large emerald eyes. Draco with longer silvery blonde, also thin, and rather short, with large silver eyes, I'm a rather big fan of anime and it shows in my descriptions of character at times.

Note 6: I do **not** write MPREG, none will be found here.

Note 7: This is SLASH, I only write Het as background.

Thank you. Sang

Part 2: "But don't we hate each other?"

Blaise looked down at the book in front of him. It was his free hour after lunch and he was spending it alone, in the library, like a loser. Draco had wandered off midway through lunch, like he was prone to do, leaving him alone. The other Slytherin's ignored him, and Draco was so lost in his own world that Blaise didn't feel right intruding.

Besides telling his thoughts to Draco would ruin the only thing he felt like he could do, which was watch after Draco. Making sure Draco, ate, bathed, and came out of his daze at least every once and awhile, was a full time job and one he enjoyed throwing himself into, as not to think. Bringing his problems into it would just wreck it.

There was nothing romantic about it, even through he had to admit Draco was beautiful. Beautiful and tragic, a lost little figure, who sometimes let him come close enough to take care of, and would sometimes bite him for his trouble, just to prove he still could.

Blaise sighed, but even if he wanted to tame a dragon, he glanced at the table a little ways from his own. That dragon wasn't for him, he knew that and maybe Granger knew it too. She was the only person he figured smart enough to it see it. He eyed the girl, who was studying Potter, as he copied her paper. That particular dragon belonged to Harry Potter and as much as he enjoyed caring for him, he wished Potter would just come and claim him.

He turned to the third figure; who was hurrying Harry along, yep as much as he thought the dragon was beautiful, his taste happened to blue-eyed redheads. Not that he would ever tell a soul. Even if he was on the side of the light, he wasn't exactly welcome to become friends with the others. Besides anyone could see Ron liked Hermione, it broke his heart, but it was true.

Normally it won't have bothered him so much, as Hermione was a muggle born and so no marriage could come of it, but the Weasley's seemed to be liberal enough to bless such a union, and that made him ache. He could believe that in time they would get married, have kids, little redheaded ones and he would just be a face they attended school with.

He couldn't remember a time he hadn't had at least a small crush on Ron Weasley. He was just so cute with his flaming red hair, big blue eyes and quidditch built body, tall too, which was the one thing he wished he could change. The boy must be 6'3" if he was an inch, and so was, at least, 3 inches taller than himself. He wanted to be able to hold Ron and cuddle, not that it would ever happen, but still, in his fantasies it worked better when Ron was smaller.

He sighed again and after years of practice was able to look away from Ron's face even if all he wanted to do was stare, but he had long ago memorized that face. He had to look away before one of the three noticed his staring. He looked back to his book, but the words were blurred, he blinked until the urge to cry passed. He rolled his head until his neck cracked, maybe he should go find Draco and make sure he remembered to go to afternoon classes.

Hermione watched Blaise Zabini leave, her expression thoughtful and concerned. She couldn't help but feel for the boy. She always saw him alone, even when he was in the company of his only friend Draco Malfoy. As far as she could tell it seemed Blaise was Malfoy's keeper, as Malfoy didn't seem to really care about too much these days.

Both Malfoy and Zabini were on their side now and she thought they should work together, but she wasn't sure on how bridge the wide gap.

Harry shouldn't have been a problem, he adored, excuse her that was a girly term, _loved_ Malfoy. Though Harry was a problem, because of his feelings he ran whenever he saw Malfoy. Never did it enter the fools mind to tell Malfoy. Rather, it was stare, dream, and drive her and Ron plain mad, but run and avoidance whenever there might be the opportunity to actually talk to Malfoy.

Ron was an even bigger problem. He had nothing against Zabini really, but Malfoy that was another tale. Ron couldn't see past, well, the past. Ron was rather bullheaded that way and it was going to take time, time they really didn't have, for Ron to get over it.

Then she had her own problems, which she was aware of, even if she tried hard to move beyond them. Malfoy had teased her unmercifully since day one and while the reasonable part of her said it was an act and to move past it, another part of her didn't want to be anywhere near the other boy. Her feelings about Zabini were less tangible but just as felt, on one hand she felt concern and sympathy, on the other, he stared at Ron. She and Ron weren't together, but it was bound to happen and a base part of her got angry thinking about someone else staring at her soon to be boyfriend.

Yet despite all this, she realized she had to be the bigger person and try and work with the little Slytherin bastards, why didn't the rest of them?

Blaise found Draco in the owlery, petting a snowy white owl, while his own owl preened next to him.

"Draco, time to go to transfiguration." Blaise spoke softly, in case Draco hadn't noticed his arrival, but the other boy just sighed.

"Alright Blaise." Draco petted his owl, which hooted and returned to his perch. Then turned and petted the snowy owl, which cooed. "I wonder who this owl belongs to, she's so sweet and beautiful."

Blaise turned back to the blonde. "Don't know Draco, we can find out, if you really want to know."

Draco shook his head. "No, I like her and there aren't too many people who'd want me touching their owl. It'd just cause trouble."

Blaise knew it was true, so didn't say anything else, but held the door open for the other boy. They walked towards the school in silence, and Blaise used the moment to run an eye over the smaller boy. He looked clean, his hair wasn't perfect, perhaps a little disarrayed, but it was clean and shined, freely falling around his face. Blaise thought Draco looked a little too thin, downright skinny, and the dark shadows beneath his eyes were still very visible. Despite all that, Draco was still pretty, it wasn't fair if he let himself look like this he'd be a wreck.

He shook off the thought and led Draco to a seat far back in the class and likely to be away from both Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. He pulled out his own books and Draco's. He'd taken to holding onto Draco's books, slightly afraid if he let Draco hang onto them, they'd never be able to find them wherever Draco would leave them.

Draco flipped through the book Blaise handed him. He had briefly wondered where his books had gotten to, seems Blaise had taken to holding onto them. He wasn't that absentminded. He thought maybe he should address the issue, but then really couldn't find the will or the reason.

Blaise leaned over into his personal space and whispered, as McGonagall swept into the room. "Just act like you're paying attention Draco."

Draco nodded with a sigh. Acting was something he could do. He'd done it for his whole life. So while Professor McGonagall was discussing theory and wouldn't, if questioned, find fault with Draco's attention he was far away. In his father's study, at Malfoy manor, roughly a year ago.

Draco pushed himself further into his chair and didn't look up at his father, as his tears gathered. "Why does it have to be us, why can't another family spy on him?" 'Him' was said with bitterness.

His father knelt by his side and lifted his chin. "If your mum and I had known we would ever have you, we would have made very different choices. I'm sorry my son that you have to suffer for our choices. Malfoy's are great actor's my son, we show nothing but what we wish and no one can see through us. It is our gift to what is right and our curse."

Draco sniffed, having heard this before. "I know. I'm good at it Da. They all hate me."

His father dropped his head. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I promise when this is all over you'll never have to act again. I'll personally go around and apologize and explain. I'll invite the Weasley's to dinner, if it will make you happy, and that my son is a sacrifice I'd only make for you."

Draco smiled and chuckled lightly. "I don't think we need to go that far Da."

Lucius smiled and then tugged on the end of Draco's long hair. "Come on, let's go see what your mum has gotten up to."

Draco nodded and let his father lead him from the room. Draco felt safe under his father's arm, as they climbed the stairs, his father softly said. "I know it's hard to always present yourself to be made of ice. I know what it is to be cruel and to lose yourself in the role, but it won't be forever Draco. That I promise."

Draco nodded.

Draco blinked and looked around. Everyone was practicing wand flicks and it had been Blaise's elbow to his side, which had brought him from his father's side back to this hell.

He didn't want to do this today. He put his wand on the table in front of him and stood up, leaving his books behind, and walked towards the door.

Blaise looked up as Draco walked away, what was he up to now?

"Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall watched the white haired boy walk towards the door, he didn't turn, or stop at her voice. She tried again with a sterner tone. "Mr. Malfoy, where are you going?" The boy just walked out the door, without a word, or look, and if that was Draco's wand, Blaise now held along with his own. Draco was without a wand to defend himself.

"He can't hear you, Professor." Blaise called out. "I'll get him."

McGonagall waved the boy back to his seat. "I'll return in a moment." She turned an unyielding eye over the room. "Class, practice that wand movement and attempt nothing. Ms. Granger, if you'd please."

The girl quickly nodded and McGonagall moved swiftly out of her classroom, not to see Draco, but a bemused Albus and confused Remus. McGonagall looked around. "Where is he?"

Dumbledore's bemusement upped a notch, she was not amused and to top it he said. "Just walked out, did he, boring lesson?"

"He just walked out? Why? He just walked right pass us without saying a word." Remus said baffled.

McGonagall frowned till her lips were white. "It is not amusing Albus. He doesn't have his wand, or even, from what I can see, his common sense."

Albus sighed. "Common sense is overrated, dear woman." At the sign of her possibly becoming angrier, Dumbledore shook his head. "Do not worry, he's not alone and he is being cared for."

McGonagall shook her head. "I should give him detention and take points."

"For worrying you, or leaving your class?" Dumbledore asked, still smiling.

She sighed in disgust. "I'm returning to my class." She turned away from them with a twist of her robes and regally reentered her classroom.

Remus looked to the headmaster. "I guess Malfoy's braver than I once thought."

Dumbledore outright laughed.

Draco glanced down at the presence nudging against him. "Oh, when did you show up?" He gave a small smile to the large black dog walking next to him. "Professor Lupin must be around, I didn't see him." He patted his pockets and pulled out a slightly smashed bisque. "Blaise was trying to feed me again. I swear it's sad when I have to resort to hiding food on my person. I was going to give it the owls, but I can get more. Here you go." He fed the bisque to the dog, which ate it all in one bite.

Draco sighed. "I think I left my wand in class and I can't go back for it now, if McGonagall didn't get me, Blaise would. Besides it would serve me right if I got hexed for being so stupid." Draco wandered to the rocks above the lake and overlooking the school, before sitting down.

Draco didn't notice the cold, but absently noticed the dogs' warmth as it sat close to him. Draco ran his fingers through the dogs fur, as he let his thoughts tumble out his mouth. Somehow it didn't seem as stupid to talk to a dog as it did to talk to the empty halls of the school, so he felt a little more at ease voicing his thoughts. "You know the worst thing about this is that no one will ever know my parents. All people will think, for as long as they're thought of, past the brave death, is of Lucius the bastard and Narcissa the bitch."

He sniffed. "I know that's what people really think. They'll never know my parents. They'll just remember the act. They'll never know that my mum loved movies and my da had a thing for pizza. Or that once we got in a food fight that went everywhere and that my da started it, by throwing mashed potatoes at my mum, because she turned his hair purple."

Draco looked out into the gray sky, which was as stormy as his eyes and rambled. "My parents taught me how to act in public. How to never give anything away because we couldn't afford to be anything but vicious and cruel. They said it wouldn't last forever and that one day I could be the real me, but they never taught me who that was. Without my mask, my act, I'm empty. I don't know who I am. It became so real that sometimes I didn't remember that it wasn't. Without the act, I'm this blank slate and I don't know how to fill it. I don't know if I really like coffee or if the character I played did."

He looked down at the dog, which was looking up at him with, he would swear, sympathetic eyes. He rubbed the dogs' ears. "People think I'm crazy, but I'm not," he shook his head at the dog, "I'm trying to figure out who the real me is. He's been buried so long that I don't know him. My parents were supposed to be here to help me. They said once this was over, I could go to muggle rock concerts and my da promised to teach me how to drive an auto."

Draco wiped his eyes violently. "I wanted people to see the real them, to know they were people to. That they did just what they had to, to help the side of the light. I wanted everyone to know that my parents really did love me and that they were good people. I wanted to see them laugh, or even smile in public, just once. I wanted people to know we weren't the plague of death and pain that people thought we were."

Draco took a deep breath and as it shuttered out, he pulled himself and his emotions together. Two more breaths and he was in control, five later and his face was calm. "I had a good life with them as long as it lasted, I should be grateful for that. Some people never had that kind of love it all," he tilted his head thoughtfully, "like Potter. I hear he had it rough, poor bloke. No one deserves what he had to live with, if the rumors are true. If he can be strong, I can at least do the same." Draco stood and arranged his hair. His eyes sharp and clear of its recent fog. "After all I am a Malfoy, and we can do anything."

Draco stood. "I've kept you out here too long. I should find professor Lupin, I'm sure he's worried."

The large black dog, also known as Sirius Black thought that perhaps this had been the break through they had been waiting for with Draco. And now the boy would come back to himself, all Draco had needed was a willing non-human ear.

If Blaise had been there he would have told Sirius that he was deluding himself.

Sirius realized it himself, as the minutes and distance to the school twiddled away. By the time they reached the doors, Draco's eyes were as far away and haunted as ever. Draco had retreated back into his own thoughts. The dog by his side had been all but forgotten. All Sirius could do was watch the boy wander off. He thought about following, but he saw that Zabini boy grab him and knew he was in good hands. He went to find Remus, and Snape.

Zabini shook Draco's arm until the boy looked up at him. He was furious with fear and worry, anything could have happen to Draco. He held out Draco's wand. "Never-ever, Draconis Nicolae Alexander Lucius Malfoy go anywhere without your wand again!" He hissed at the blond, who just blinked at him and took the offered wand.

"I'm sorry Blaise." Draco mumbled, through didn't know why he was apologizing.

Blaise sighed and released the arm he had grabbed with a pat. "Just thank Merlin you're alright. You are alright, aren't you?"

Draco nodded. "Fine."

Blaise took a couple of deep breaths and quickly looked around to see no one was staring. Perhaps no one had noticed his scene, he could only hope, he turned back around to see Draco had already wandered away. He huffed angrily and went through the students wandering the hall looking for the blonde. Draco was not going to skip out on dinner again.

A few feet away, facing each other, like they hadn't been looking anywhere else, the golden trio stood.

Ron smirked. "I thought Blaise was going to lose it."

Hermione frown and clutched her books tighter. "Do you blame him? Malfoy wandered off without his wand even, for someone un-liked by a lot of people that was very stupid."

Harry had looked the blonde over closer than even Blaise had. Draco had looked okay, but still Hermione was right he could've been serious hurt, or even killed. He didn't even glance at Hermione and Ron, as he skimmed the halls for Draco. "Do you think he wanders off like that a lot?"

Hermione looked to Harry, as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again." Ron mumbled.

Hermione nudged the redhead and said. "I think so.

Harry pushed off from the wall. "I'm going to help Blaise find him."

Hermione's eyes widened, this was the first step Harry had ever taken towards Draco. Ron opened his mouth, but jerked it shut, as Hermione elbowed him. She nodded with a smile. "Okay, we'll hold a seat at dinner for you."

Harry nodded as he walked away. He wasn't sure which way Draco had disappeared to, as he had looked down when Zabini had looked their way, so he picked the first hallway that was clear of students.

He wandered until he was pretty sure Draco couldn't have gotten that far ahead of him. He was going to turn around when he turned a corner and saw white blonde hair round another corner ahead of him. There was only one person with that color of hair. He sped up until he was in touching distance, since Draco hadn't even noticed his running up, or his calls.

He reached out and touched Draco's arm, then crossed his eyes looking at the wand pointed at his nose. "Draco?" Harry blinked; for someone supposedly completely mad, Draco sure was fast.

Draco frowned and his eyes focused on him. "Oh it's you." He lowered his wand and seemed to dismiss him.

Harry didn't know whether to be upset or happy that Draco didn't think of him as a threat. Harry bit his lip, he had found the blond, but now had no idea what to say. "Blaise's looking for you." It was lame but better than nothing.

Draco sighed. "Yes, he usually is," Draco's eyes narrowed, "and he sent you?"

Harry shrugged. "I volunteered," well he had, he just hadn't told Blaise. "I think you should go to dinner."

Draco's eyebrows crinkled. "It's dinner time already?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'll walk you there."

Draco turned back the way they had come. "I suppose I could use more food. I've got nothing for the owls after feeding the dog."

Now Harry's eyebrows rose in confusion. "The owls? And what dog?" He had a sneaking idea to who the dog was. "What about you?" Draco was skin and bones and Harry was half afraid Draco wouldn't even make to the great hall. Harry measured Draco with his eyes, Draco was his height so there was no way he was going to carry him.

Draco shrugged. "Not that hungry and I take food to the owls, they like it. The dog is Professor Lupin's, he walks with me sometimes."

Harry suspicion about the dog had been right, but what was Sirius doing with Draco? He and his godfather were going to have a talk. He glanced over at Draco; the blond was being almost pleasant, too pleasant, almost like he didn't care whom he was talking to. So Harry figured he'd try to keep up the conversation. "Do you spend a lot of time with the owls?"

Draco nodded. "I like owls." He suddenly frowned. "I hope Dumbledore hasn't been tampering with the drinks again. It puts one off of eating."

Harry paused. Surely Draco didn't think Dumbledore was poisoning the food. Bloody hell his Draco had lost it. "Dumbledore wouldn't do that. He's not going to poison the students."

Draco frowned. "It wasn't poison," then a small smirk appeared, "through that would've been interesting."

Harry down played the shiver the thought gave him.

Suddenly Draco froze and glared over at Harry. "Potter, what are you doing here?"

Harry didn't even have time to wonder about the change it happened so fast. Draco sounded alert unlike the half-here boy he had first walked up to. "Uh," he faltered at the glare. "Walking you to dinner."

Draco shook his head. "Blaise didn't send you, he wouldn't. Why were you looking for me?"

Harry was careful to keep his look neutral. "I didn't want you to miss dinner."

Draco seemed to think about his answer for a minute. "Why? You hate me."

Harry rolled his shoulders and looked ahead, down the hallway. "Not really."

"Oh." Draco answered, sounding slightly confused, "but don't we hate each other?"

"We did, but I don't think we should anymore." Harry replied, hoping Draco would agree. They had reached the doors of the great hall. Harry didn't reach for the door yet. Instead he turned to Draco, "so," he wasn't sure if he should repeat himself or try again, but as he thought, Draco shrugged.

"Okay." Draco answered, but there was little inflection in his voice.

Harry wasn't sure if Draco really meant it or not, but before he could ask, the other boy opened the hall door and went through. Harry took a couple of deep breaths and leaned against the wall. That had to have been the weirdest conversation he'd ever had with anyone, and that included Dumbledore. He didn't know what the heck Draco had agreed with, but he had spent time with Draco and it had been completely bizarre, but grand.

He grinned and barely stopped himself from dancing. They hadn't fought and Draco had responded to him. His Draco, his Dragon, it was a long time in coming and he had just barely begun, but it was a start.

Harry walked into the great hall with a smile and a happy bounce in his step. He glanced over to the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't looking at him, but at Blaise, who looked to be lecturing him. He sat with his friends.

Hermione grinned as he sat next to her, Ron across from them. She chuckled. "I see you found him and something went right."

Ron sighed. "Don't tell me, you asked him to marry you and the crazy git said yes." Then he smiled to show he was just joking.

Harry didn't care, he was too happy to even respond. Well past the kick under the table. Ron yelped, as Harry turned to Hermione. "We had a conversation, it was the strangest talk ever, but we didn't fight and I think he agreed to be my friend."

Hermione's grinned widened, until her face turned curious. "You _think_, he agreed."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he kind of just says whatever he's thinking, and sometimes it doesn't make to much sense."

Ron rubbed his leg under the table. "Only you mate."

Harry picked up his juice and remembered what else Draco had said. "He also said something about Dumbledore tampering with our food and drinks."

Hermione's spoon paused half way to her mouth, before she lowered it, and looked to Harry. "Why would he say that?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know."

"That's a right odd thing to say." Ron added, but didn't pause his eating.

Hermione brushed back her hair. "I would be interested about why he said that. In his current condition,"

"You mean crazy." Ron interrupted and pulled his feet under the bench and out of kicking distance.

Hermione shook her head and with a disappointed sigh said. "We've had this talk Ron, he's not crazy."

Ron shrugged. "So say's you."

Harry tapped her arm. "What were you saying?"

Hermione looked away from Ron to him. "Sorry, as I was saying," she glared towards Ron, "sometimes people who are," she paused and looked for a word that wasn't crazy, "distant, sometimes notice things the rest of us don't. Did Draco say why the Headmaster would tamper with our food and drinks?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but he did say it wasn't a poison."

Hermione seemed to be thinking. "I would be interested on what Dumbledore would say if he was asked if he had added something to the food and drinks recently."

Ron frowned. "Hey. Dumbledore wouldn't do anything to us. He's the good guy, remember?"

Hermione sighed. "Malfoy didn't say it was something bad, he just said it was something."

Ron sputtered. "You are not seriously considering that Malfoy was right, are you?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just think he may see things the rest of us miss."

Harry turned a thoughtful eye towards Draco, who was eating, and feeding his pocket, just how many owls was Draco feeding? There had to be at least three biscuits in the boy's pockets. He smiled and glanced down at his own plate, obviously it was okay tonight if Draco was eating. Not to mention he knew where to find Draco later, he'd have to get rid of those biscuits tonight sometime.

Hours after dinner, Harry was aggravated and no closer to another conversation with Draco, due to the interference of his nearest and dearest. Harry made another grab for his invisibility cloak. "No, you can't come with me Ron."

Ron looked to Hermione then back to him and folded his arms around the cloak. "What part of 'I'm not letting you meet that crazy git in the owlery _alone_', are you not getting? Hermione tell him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and mumbled. "I could be doing some homework, instead I'm listening to you two." She turned to Ron, "Honestly Ron, you could trust Harry to know who he can trust and who he can't." Ron frowned as Harry smiled and nodded. Hermione shook her head and turned to Harry. "And Harry, Ron is your best friend he has a good right to worry when you sneak out in the middle of the night."

Ron nodded and grinned. "See mate, I won't make a peep. I'll just hide and make sure he's not going to kill you."

Harry crossed his arms. "He's on the side of the light Ron."

Ron's bite his lip then brightened. "Well he's crazy now, never know what they might do."

Harry turned pleading eyes onto his friend, the one that was not shortly to be an ex-friend. "Herm, he'll never be quite."

Hermione threw up her hands. "That's why I'm going too."

Harry frowned and hugged himself. "You don't trust him either."

"I didn't say that. I'm just trying to keep Ron out of trouble. He'll be quite." Hermione patted his arm. "It's this or you may never get out of here."

Ron hugged the cloak closer, with a determined glint in his eye.

Harry sighed. "Fine, but one word and I'll hex you both."

Ron rolled his eyes.

Getting to the owlery wasn't a problem, waiting was.

"Is he ever going to show up?" Ron whispered, from the corner he and Hermione were stationed, still covered by the invisibility cloak.

Harry shrugged, from where he sat on a crate, a small-lit lantern beside him and Hedwig cooing under his fingers. "He has to get here sooner or later."

"We've been waiting for an hour and a half mate. Maybe he forgot what he had the biscuits for and ate them."

Harry ignored Ron for the sound he picked up. "Shh, I think he's coming." At least he hoped it was Draco, if it was a professor he'd have a hard time explaining what he was doing here. He released a huge breath of relief when he saw the silvery white Malfoy hair.

Harry stood up so Malfoy would see him, he didn't want to start things off by scaring him. He ended up being surprised himself, as every owl in the place seemed to snap out the dozes or whatever they had been doing, even Hedwig started cooing louder. For nearly a whole minute the owlery was a buzz with activity. A regal eagle owl was the first to approach Draco, but soon after every owl in the place moved closer to the boy.

Draco didn't even look Harry's way as he distributed his biscuits, pats and soft scratches.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he stood and waited for Draco to notice him.

Hermione had cast a small silencing charm over the invisibility robe, as Draco had entered, just in case and was thankful she had, as both her and Ron gasped.

"I thought he bleeding hated animals." Ron said.

"I guess animals doesn't pertain to owls, he must be here a lot. The owls really seem to like him."

Ron groaned. "Not you to Pig."

Sure enough, when Hermione looked up Ron's owl Pig was cooing under Draco's nimble fingers.

Next to her, Ron mumbled. "Traitor."

Harry sat back down on his crate. It was like some odd episode from a fairy tale, all the woodland creatures surrounding the fair princess. He snorted, Draco a princess, not likely, but if Draco busted out in song. Harry was going to seriously think about meeting up with Draco at a later time.

"Hi Harry."

Harry jerked up, looked at Draco, who was looking at him. Harry swallowed thickly. "H-hi Draco."

Draco looked around the room. "Which ones yours?"

Harry blinked and Draco nodded towards the small group of owls still close to him.

"Oh, um her." He pointed Hedwig out.

Draco smiled at her softly and rubbed her feathers. "She's beautiful and smart. What's her name?"

"Hedwig." Harry said, as he stood and moved closer to Draco.

"Hedwig," Draco repeated and looked back to Harry. "I had wondered whose she was."

Harry shifted his weight between his feet. He wanted to talk to Draco, but wasn't sure what to say then remembered what Hermione had said earlier. "Hey Draco, did Dumbledore do something to the food and drinks tonight?"

Draco didn't look up from Pig whose feathers he was straightening. "No, he just did that once." Draco tilted his head. "I think he was looking for something." Draco shrugged, "You need to practice your landings little one."

Harry blinked and frowned in confusion until he realized Draco had been talking to Pig. Harry tried again to get Draco's attention. "So, um, I was wondering, are we friends now?"

Draco blinked at him. "I suppose so but it's different. We weren't friends before."

Harry shook his head. "No, I think it had something to do with you calling my friends names."

"I didn't mean it." Draco said softly then frowned. "Or maybe I did. I'm not really sure yet."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "What does that mean?"

Before Harry could get an answer the sound of a dog barking interrupted and Harry mentally cursed his godfather. He'd know that bark anywhere.

Draco perked up. "I guess he found me and is ready to walk." Draco looked around, "well he can't come in here." Draco patted the owls once more and moved towards the door.

Harry cursed Sirius again and reinforced his memory to talk to his godfather. Then noticed Draco was leaving without saying goodbye and called out to the blonde, before he made it out of the door. "Bye Draco, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Draco looked back at him. "Ok Harry, goodbye." He turned back towards the door, but said, before it closed completely. "Goodnight Granger, Weasley."

Then he was gone, leaving three people with gapping mouths.

Ron pulled off the cloak. "How in the bloody hell did he know we were here?"

Hermione sighed. "I told you Ron,"

Ron waved a hand at her. "I know crazy people see things the rest of us don't, but still that was just freaky." He shook his head. "What am I saying, the whole conversation was freaky. Who the hell was that?"

Hermione hit him on the arm. "Ron, you're talking about the boy Harry likes."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Mione, I think even Harry recognizes he's a little insane."

Harry crossed his arms. "He's just confused, he's not insane."

"Whatever you say mate-whatever you say." The whole time Ron was twirling his finger next to his head, in the international sign of crazy.

Harry huffed and narrowed his eyes. "I'm serious Ron. He's not crazy, he just says what's on his mind and he's confused." Harry dropped his head, shifting some the dirt on the ground with his shoe. "I don't think he knows how to be himself now that he doesn't have an act to hide behind."

Hermione nodded. "I think Harry's right. He didn't even know if he really hated us or not."

Ron threw up his hands. "Whatever, I don't care as long as he isn't hearing voices that tell him to kill us all."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled.

Harry just ignored them as they argued all the way to the tower. The topic jumping from Draco, to all number of things, they only stopped when they had to go to separate sides of the tower. Still Harry had to hear Ron's side until he faked being asleep.

TBC

Is anyone reading this? If you are just a 'Hi I'm reading this', would make my day.


	3. A watched pot never dances

Everything that Glitters isn't Gold.

Important Information: Summary: On first and Second parts beginning, this is 18 pages long I need the space.

Please see notes on part 1 and 2 as well.

I still do not have a beta for this fandom, and my adventures in the English language are not always top notch, hence if there is errors please inform me, so changes maybe made.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

bena24: Thanks, here's 3.

DarkDragonFemale: Thanks, I'm really glad you liked my Draco it means a lot. I wasn't sure if people would. Your review made me so happy, people were wondering if I had upped the meds.

Kt: lol thanks, you made my day.

Jani: thank you, lol you were one step ahead of me, a little of what you wanted is in this chapter.

Dairygirl: thanks for liking the story, I still don't have a beta and am still looking, but I made all the corrections I could find myself.

Thank you. Sang

All that Glitters isn't Gold.

Part 3: "A watched pot never dances."

Draco woke up with a cold nose pressing against his arm. He blinked lazily as he looked around. He had been sleeping in a large, terribly comfortable chair, in a room somewhere in the castle. The sunny window told him two things, it was morning and he was nowhere near the Slytherin dungeons, and therefore his room. He shrugged, oh bugger now he'd have to find it so he could take a shower. He looked down at the dog, waiting patiently next to his chair.

"Hello," he struggled to remember the name Professor Lupin had told him, "Snuffles." Seemed a silly name for a big male dog, but that wasn't for him to decide. He'd never had a dog, so maybe it was common. "What are you doing here?" He seemed to remember running into Snape who had run the dog off sometime last night.

The dog whined and Draco nodded. "Morning, yes I know." He stood up and glanced back at the chair. "I shall have to remember this room, that chair was the most comfortable place to sleep." He hadn't had one nightmare sleeping in it, which made it his favorite place to sleep so far. He stretched, as he followed the dog; it didn't take him nearly as long as he thought it would have to reach his room.

He glanced down to the dog. "Do you want to come in, or would you rather head off to breakfast?" His eyebrows winkled in confusion. "At least, I think it's breakfast."

"Hey look, now crazy's speaking to dogs."

Draco looked up to see two seventh level Slytherin's, Jastion and Thomason, pointing him out to a group, which laughed and snickered at him. Draco sighed and ignored them, that wasn't, by far, the first time such had occurred, but the dog at his feet turned and growled, barring his sharp teeth.

Draco blinked down at the dog.

The seventh years started to look a little fearful and Jastion, a large red-faced boy, called out. "You had better control that thing freak."

Draco, without dropping his eyes from the group, grabbed the dogs' collar. While he was by far the better wizard, he wasn't sure about taking on a group of such size by himself, and having to watch after a dog too.

Then suddenly the students in front of him lost their bravo and they seemly deflated before his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Draco smiled slightly and looked over his shoulder at his godfather. "Good morning Professor."

Professor Snape nodded at him with softer eyes, before icing down the group before them with a look of pure malice. "Well, answer me."

"Um, nothing, sir." Thomason yammered, "We were just going to breakfast."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Then go, _now_."

The students turned and took off down the hall.

Draco sighed as his godfather looked down at him. "Are you alright Draco?"

"Yes, fine, I was just going to take a shower. Thanks." Draco turned and entered his rooms, leaving both animagus and godfather in the hallway.

Professor Snape sighed and then glared down at the dog. "You had better walk him to breakfast, mutt and nothing better happen to one hair on his head."

The dog growled.

Snape turned away from the dog and down the hallway. Anyone who knew the potions master would have been able to read the worry and concern, as he thought about his godson. Thankfully no one that knew him was around and without knowing the man, his look could easily be mistaken for 'students will die' cruelty and the students scurried away from him.

Harry looked between his eggs and the door.

Hermione nudged his foot, from where she sat across the table from him. "Harry eat, he's not going to show up any faster if you stare at the door."

Next to her, Ron nodded. "Right, it's like Hermione told me, a watched pot never dances."

Hermione smiled. "It's a watched pot never boils."

Ron scratched his head. "But that doesn't make any sense, it would boil, if you watched it long enough."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Never-mind," she turned back to Harry, but then looked over Harry's shoulder and nodded towards the door. "See there his is, fine and," she grinned," Snuffles is with him."

Harry jerked his head towards the door at her first indication that Draco had arrived. Draco had walked in between Blaise Zabini and Snuffles; the former was talking to Draco with an aspirated expression. Draco didn't appear to be listening.

Draco's robe hung open, showing his loose house tie, the two top buttons of his white shirt were undone, and the shirt wasn't even tucked in. His hair looked like it was still slightly wet and he looked around with a bored, but not chilly expression. On anyone else the look wouldn't have raised an eyebrow; however, on Draco Malfoy it was unheard of.

Harry stared and hoped Draco would notice. Draco looked fantastic even if, from Zabini's frantic gestures at Draco's attire, Zabini didn't agree.

Harry caught Draco's eye, the blonde smiled at him and Harry grinned back. Harry glanced at Zabini to see how Draco's 'keeper' was taking this, and saw the boy looking between he and Draco with a confused expression. Yet Zabini, along with Snuffles, followed Draco, as the blonde approached, and both, dog and keeper, looked terribly bewildered.

Snuffles reached him first and Harry had to fend off the licks. "Hey Snuffles." Harry laughed and pushed him off.

"You know Snuffles?" was the first thing Draco said upon reaching them.

Harry felt, rather than heard, the whole Gryffindor table go quiet. This was probably the first time many of them had heard Draco speak since the infamous Yule holiday. Most had, upon hearing the rumors of his insanity, wondered if the boy spoke at all. Mostly everyone stayed away from Draco unsure and wary of him.

Harry gave the table and especially those around him a glare that clearly said to stay out of it. When he turned back to Draco, Zabini was glaring down at him, his hand holding Draco's arm.

"Don't be mean to him." Blaise hissed and glared at him, then Hermione and Ron, before glaring the length of the table.

Harry smiled. "I wasn't going to be Zabini." He ignored Zabini's shock and small sounds of the same from those around him. Instead he looked to Draco. "You could say Snuffles and I go way back."

Draco nodded.

Blaise wasn't sure how long the Gryffindor's, especially Potter and his crew, would be patient and nice to Draco and there was no way he was going to allow Draco to be abused. So he looked down at Draco and said, starting to pull him away. "Come on Draco, let's go get you some breakfast."

Draco however was an abstinent mood and pulled away from him. "I was talking to Harry."

Most the table and Blaise's eyes bulged at the usage of Harry's first name from Draco's lips. Blaise was sure this is where the Gryffindor's would attack; however, Harry just kept on smiling, except now he had an a little extra glow.

Harry blinked up at him, still smiling and Blaise was temped to take a step back just in case the boy wonder went for his wand. Instead he was blown away by Harry's words.

"He can eat here with me. I'll watch after him." Harry turned to Ginny, who sat on one side of him. "Hey Ginny can you move down?"

Ginny, wide-eyed and noticeably bewildered, nodded slowly and moved down enough for Draco to sit.

"Thanks Ginny." Harry turned back, to look up at Zabini and Draco. "I'll bring him to potions with us."

Draco smiled. "I've never sat over here before." He took the offered seat.

Blaise blinked, it was true he had already had breakfast and was just going to sit with Draco, but still. He sputtered. "I just can't leave him with you. You may not do anything, but you can't speak for the rest of your house."

Harry glared around the table, jumping over a smiling Hermione and a 'dealing with it' Ron, getting his point across before looking back up to Zabini. "Yes, I can. No one will harm him when he's with me."

Zabini was torn; this is what he had wanted. Potter taking care of what was his, yet he felt strangely at a loss and almost saddened, but still he nodded. "Alright, but if you hurt him."

Harry looked straight into his eyes. "I won't."

At that, what else could he say? Blaise glanced at Draco once more, who was stacking his food for the owls, and ignoring them. Then he turned away and left the hall.

Harry turned back to the table and shook his head at Draco's plate. "Draco the owls will never eat all that."

Draco shrugged. "Snuffles eats it too."

At hearing his name, Snuffles left Ron and Hermione and came back around the table, only to run into a pair of legs, the dog looked up to see Remus.

"Good morning Professor." The students called out.

Remus nodded at them. "Morning," before he looked down at Snuffles with a fond smile, "Come on Snuffles, let's go get your breakfast."

Harry called out to Remus, before they had a chance to get to far. "Professor Lupin is it alright if I stop by your office?"

Remus nodded with a smile. "Of course Harry." He then blinked noticing Draco, but his surprise was quickly masked. "Morning Draco."

Draco waved absently over his shoulder, not looking up, as he was doing something with his plate.

As Remus and his godfather went off to have breakfast together, Harry turned back to Draco. "Alright Snuffles has his own breakfast. What would you like to eat?"

Draco paused, his hand in mid-transfer to his robe pocket, he shrugged, as he deposited the food into his pocket. "I'm not hungry."

Hermione spoke up from the other side of the table. "Draco, you have to eat something, you're too thin." The adjustment around them, from the other students fell back a step, back into confusion.

Draco sighed and looked around the table. "I don't know what I like."

Ron grunted and grabbed a bowl of eggs, beyond trying to understand Draco's ramblings. "Then try a small bit of everything and figure it out."

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He grinned his thanks, as he took the bowl from Ron.

Draco sighed. "Okay, but not a lot."

Harry dropped some eggs onto Draco's plate then reached for another dish. Harry watched Draco take some bites then play with his food until a nudge from Hermione's foot reminded him he had to eat too.

Harry and Draco were both done and waiting on Ron and Hermione, before they started towards potions.

"He hardly ate anything." Hermione said, as they wandered down the hallway towards Snape's classroom.

Harry rolled his eyes. "He is walking right next to me and can hear you."

Ron frowned and glanced around Hermione and Harry to look at Draco. "Are you sure about that?"

Harry moaned. "Knock it off Ron."

"You hardly ate anything either." Hermione continued, looking at Harry.

"I eat enough." Harry answered. He turned to Draco. "How did you know Hermione and Ron were at the owlery last night?"

Hermione perked up and dropped the eating topic. "Yes that was amazing. I thought only Dumbledore could do that."

Draco shrugged. "Don't know."

Ron huffed. "That's it? You don't know, come on give us something."

Draco frowned and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it slightly. "Um, you were just there surrounded, slightly blurry?"

"I give." Ron said dropping his head. "Nothing he says ever makes sense."

Hermione frowned. "Ronald, you and I are going to have another talk."

Ron shrugged. "Talk away, it doesn't make reality any different."

Harry ignored them and spoke to Draco in soft tones about whatever he could think of, no matter how silly, as Draco didn't seem to care. Until they met Zabini at the doorway of the potions classroom, where Harry let Zabini take Draco, and questioning housemates quickly surrounded him.

Within the confines of his office, Headmaster Dumbledore let out a deep sigh. He had just reread everything known about the orb. He was the only person to read such documents in quite sometime and the eye stain he was now suffering was a good indication of why. That and until they had found it no one had known where the orb had disappeared to after its last attempted use.

He had told the others that if this wasn't the time the orb had been brought into existence for that upon trying it just wouldn't work. Unlike the others, he had been around and had viewed the last attempt and they had nothing but his word to go upon. That was good, otherwise they would have been very hard indeed to convince.

The last time they had tried to urge the orb to give up its gifts the results had been disastrous. The four boys used were completely drained of both their magic and life energy and had died, painfully mere hours later.

This time though he was better prepared. Yet he still would not be able to save all four boys. The bracelets he had constructed, along with what he knew of the orb, would only allow him to save two. The other two would be outright killed in sparing two, which was, perhaps, seeing how the first had died, a blessing.

Harry, of course, would receive one bracelet that went without saying. Harry would be needed whether the orb worked or not. The other had taken much less time to determine then it probably should have, but Draco Malfoy was the only real other choice. The loss of Ron would devastate Harry, but the boy would recover. The loss of Draco would most likely cause the loss of Harry in the long term. Besides, not only was he personally fond of Draco, but also he owed Severus this and much more.

They were set to talk to the boys tomorrow, Saturday, while the majority of the students were in Hogsmeade. It would be ideal to get Draco and Harry to start wearing the bracelets now.

He truly hoped the orb would work; they needed its power now more than perhaps ever before. If the reports he had been receiving were any indication Riddle was becoming surer of himself and his power.

Tom's recruitment had been paying off in spades. Even just yesterday he had received the devastating news that the vampires had joined Riddle in a contract. Now under his command Riddle had dementors, hellhounds and now vampires, according to his spy's even as he sat here, Riddle was in talks with the banshee's. Not to mention the purebloods Riddle commanded.

He, as the headmaster of Hogwarts and as a wizard, cared for the muggle-born, and the half bloods, but he knew their magic wasn't as strong as a purebloods. Pureblood's had been bred for 1,000's of years to carry the magic of their forefathers and mothers, some of which weren't even human, but magical creatures. In a match of magic, no army of muggle-born's could match an army of purebloods.

Which was the very reason why he kept, very close to his chest, unknown to all but himself the knowledge that his weapon was a pureblood. He had known of Harry's coming birth while Harry's grandparents were but children and it had taken a great deal of work, but he had managed to make it look as if Harry was only a half-blood.

Thankfully a 16 year old, Bravura Snape had been easily persuaded to give her, born out of wedlock, daughter up for adoption. Also thankfully she had told no other of her condition but himself. Muggle hospitals made it very easy for him to switch the little Snape baby with a muggle child named Evans, who became hence Lily Evans.

The most work out of the whole thing had been hoping Lily Evan's would fall for the Potter boy. It had taken little pushes from him and still Lily only fell in love with the boy in her sixth year. That alone had nearly taken years off his life, hoping the girl would choose the right boy.

He had resolved himself to wait until the very last minute to interfere more directly. It hadn't helped any that the Potter boy had been most insufferable and a pureblooded snot half the time. He'd nearly had a heart attack when he had heard the rumors that Lily was dating Severus, her first cousin, thankfully the rumor had been completely untrue.

He sighed as he stretched and his old bones cracked. He was getting to old for these games; he needed that orb to work. He needed Harry to destroy Riddle. He wanted no glory for himself, he would leave that to the young ones. All he wanted was to rest and to that end he was willing to gamble quite a bit to bring this foolishness to an end.

He stood and ambled to the door, he should be just in time to meet Harry walking outside for his Magical creatures class.

"Ah Mr. Potter just the person I had been looking for." Dumbledore moved to the three children, as they paused to wait for him, where they stood just inside the doors. He smiled at Hermione and Ron in turn. "May I have a moment with Harry?"

Both students quickly nodded and moved out of the school doors, leaving him and Harry alone.

Harry smiled up at him. "What did you need sir?"

Dumbledore smiled back. Merlin, he adored this child, weapon or not, Harry was such a sweet boy. Even in the face of all he had been made to endure in order to become his destiny. "This way Harry." He led the boy into a heavily warded room, without paintings and fit for his purpose. He turned to the boy. "Harry, I thought," Harry met his eyes and then Dumbledore was in the mind of his charge. Harry's eyes glazed over and his mouth slackened slightly.

Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out the bracelets, both charmed to look like friendship bracelets he had seen some of the children wearing. As due to the bracelets nature, he couldn't make them invisible or vague to view. "Harry, you are to wear this bracelet and not to take it off for _any_ reason. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir." His voice sounded completely without emotion.

Now while he could have just asked Harry to wear the bracelet. There was no way Harry would have kept quiet about it. Mrs. Granger would therefore be quickly on the hunt as for why he had given Draco and Harry a bracelet. And in doing so raising many questions he didn't want to answer. Also he had to be positive Harry would leave it on, and this way he could be positive Draco would get the bracelet and wear it.

"Your wrist Harry." Harry held up his arm and Dumbledore slipped the bracelet onto the boys' wrist. It magically adjusted, comfortably tight to Harry's wrist. He held up the other bracelet, "this one, you are to give to Draco, and make sure he understands never to take it off." The only way he thought Draco would leave it on, was if Harry was the one to give it to him.

Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued. "You are to give it to him today, as soon as you see him. When anyone asks, you brought them from Willow Shaffer, the little Hufflepuff first year, who has been giving them out."

He had ready altered young Ms. Shaffer's memory on his way here, if asked she would remember giving two bracelets to Harry, one of Gryffindor colours, the other of Slytherin. Harry wore the Slytherin, "and you wanted these to show your new friendship with Draco, understand? When asked about our talk, you will say I was congratulating and telling you how wonderful your new friendship with Draco is."

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore carefully eased his will from the over boy, until Harry rubbed the back of his neck and blinked. Then he patted the boy on the shoulder, as Harry said. "Thank you sir, I'm just sorry it took so long for me and Draco to work things out."

Dumbledore grinned down at Harry, letting his eyes twinkle. "Well I'm proud of you my lad," Harry blushed under the attention and compliment, as he usually did, and ducked his head. "Now you had better get on to class."

Harry nodded, the Gryffindor bracelet held tightly in his hand. "Yes sir."

Harry shook his head as he left the headmaster, he felt kinda off, but he couldn't figure out why. He bounced out of the school and towards his classmates, he glanced down at the bracelet in his hand, and hoped Draco liked it. He joined Hermione and Ron on the outskirts of the group. "Hey mates, what did I miss?"

Ron shrugged. "Not much, Hagrid's rattling on about dragon's again. I think he's missing Norbert. Even Hermione couldn't find something new in this lecture." Next to him, Hermione rolled her eyes. "So mate, what did Dumbledore want?" That got Hermione's attention and she gave Hagrid up as a lost cause, and turned to Harry as well, waiting for an answer.

Harry smiled. "He wanted to congratulate me and tell me, how wonderful my new friendship with Draco is."

Ron huffed with a teasing smile. "Not him to."

Hermione grinned. "That's great Harry."

Harry nodded, still bouncing on his feet. "He said he was proud of me, for growing up enough to see Draco's not the boy we thought he was." He glared at Ron as he said it.

Ron just crossed his arms. "I know he's not, it's just the real him is crazy."

Harry ignored him and turned to Hermione. "Is Draco here?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head towards the other side of the group. "Zabini took him over there."

"Good, I got to give him this." Harry showed them the bracelet.

Hermione studied the bracelets, the one on Harry's wrist, and the one in his hand. "Aren't those the bracelets that little Willow is giving out?" Harry nodded and Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Yesterday you said they were stupid."

Harry shrugged. "Changed my mind. I thought it was a good way to show my and Draco's new friendship. Besides if people know I gave it to him, the Gryffindor's will at least leave him alone."

Hermione tilted her head, that actually made sense even the seventh level Gryffindor's usually bent to Harry's wishes and the other levels all but worshiped him. Rumors would fly and people, knowing Harry had given Draco a friendship bracelet, would also make the other houses, beside Slytherin (who would never leave Draco alone), but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would give Draco some leeway. "That's actually a smart idea Harry."

Harry scoffed. "Don't sound so surprised, I have them every once and a while."

"And that's your quota for the year." Ron snickered.

Harry hit his arm and Ron pretended it hurt. Harry caught slight of Draco's hair, and the urge to give Draco the bracelet tripled. "Look there's Draco, I'm going to give him the bracelet."

He moved away, until Hermione grabbed his arm. "Harry, wait until after class."

He shrugged her arm off. "No, right now." He quickly moved away through other students.

Hermione frowned. "That was odd." In fact something about the whole thing left her with an odd feeling. While it was a great reason, Harry had thought the bracelets were stupid yesterday. Boys sure were odd, especially boys in love, she hoped that was all it was at least. She made a mental note to keep an eye on it.

Harry brushed around the other students, until he was standing next to Draco. "Hi Draco."

Draco turned to look at him. "Hi Harry, I'm pretty sure I find Hagrid boring no matter who I am. I'm glad you're here, let's leave?"

Harry smiled, Draco was a breath of fresh air compared to anyone else he knew. He just said anything he thought of, completely the opposite of his 'old' self. Harry was almost positive Draco was just trying it out, being so honest and upfront when he couldn't have been for so long.

Before Harry could answer, Zabini, standing at Draco's other side, said. "You certainly cannot leave. You have to stay through one full class this week."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry, who chuckled, as Draco turned to Zabini. "No, I most certainly do not Blaise. Haven't you heard? I'm crazy. I'm expected to wander off."

Harry snickered. "He does have a point and I'm, as is often pointed out to me, the golden boy of Gryffindor. So I'm pretty much allowed to wander off myself. Never know what heroic deed I'm thinking up."

Zabini crossed his arms and stared stonily ahead. "You two are spoiled, that's what you both are."

"Guilty," Draco grinned.

Harry shrugged. "Not spoiled here." He lifted his hand, while he had Draco's attention and the boy was looking at him instead of through him. "I got you this." He showed Draco the bracelet.

Draco smiled. "You got something for me, a friendship bracelet. I've never had one before." Draco held out his wrist, which Zabini grabbed.

Zabini glared at Harry and hissed. "He can't wear that, it's Gryffindor colours! Our house mates will kill him."

Draco huffed and pulled his wrist away from the taller Slytherin. "As if they weren't already trying, I want Harry's gift."

Zabini sighed and looked ahead. "Fine Draco."

Harry took Draco's offered wrist and placed the bracelet on, it adjusted and Harry let go, as much as he wanted to hang on. Harry caught Draco's eye. "Now as long as we're friends never take it off, alright."

Draco wrinkled his nose slightly. "Never? Not even for a shower."

Harry shook his head. "Never, it's string so it'll dry. Promise Draco."

Draco sighed. "Friendships are harder than I thought," but he nodded with a small smile, "alright, I promise Harry, I'll leave it on."

"Thanks." Harry wasn't sure why it was so important to him, but it was and now that he was sure Draco would leave the bracelet on, his anxiety dissipated.

Ron sighed and loosened his tie, shaking his head at Hagrid. "Give it up bloke, the dragons gone." He glanced at Hermione, was she taking notes, unreal. He glanced around Harry was still next to Malfoy, looked like he was chatting away and not moving anytime soon.

Merlin, he was bored, and now he didn't even have Harry to talk to. Zabini looked as bored as he felt, must not be much fun looking after a crazy bloke. Thank Merlin, Harry hadn't gone crazy on him, with all those visions and whatnot, but at least with Harry he'd have people to help. Everyone in Gryffindor would've been crawling all over to help. The Slytherin's however had turned on Draco quicker than coward could be said.

Then they turned on Zabini, because he remained friends with Draco. That made Zabini a better class of Slytherin in his book. He wouldn't have turned on Harry either. Heck, he proved that by not saying a word about Harry's crush, 'obsession' with Malfoy. Hermione said it made perfect sense, and to her it probably did, but to him it was just another thing he just didn't get.

Zabini was all right though. Hermione didn't seem to like him too much. If he didn't know better it was almost like she was frightened of him, which was silly. Very little, if anything, frightened Hermione, but whenever the bloke got mentioned she always found a reason to hang on him. He figured as smart as Hermione was she'd be scared of the crazy Slytherin and not the one who just seemed to be in the background somewhere.

Maybe she thought Zabini was cute, he glanced over to the other boy again. Well, he was cute, for a boy. Zabini had dark blonde hair, big brown eyes, a few inches short than him, nice build. Just because he preferred girls, didn't mean he didn't know a good-looking bloke when he saw one. He'd say, besides Malfoy, Zabini was the best looking bloke in Slytherin.

So maybe Hermione did have a crush on Zabini, well that was just bloody fantastic. What was he to do with that? He glanced at Hermione, who was glaring at someone. He followed the direction she was looking in; whoever it was had certainly pissed her off but good, Zabini?

Zabini was looking at Hagrid, so what had he done? There went the frightened idea, and the crush idea. He'd watched Harry enough to know the look of a crush and angry dislike wasn't it. Ron mentally groaned in confusion, when Hermione sided up closer to him than she had been a second ago.

What was he missing? Okay Harry liked Malfoy. So Harry was now spending a lot of time either talking about Malfoy, or finding the bloke to talk to him, which meant Harry wasn't be around as much. Zabini was Malfoy's best and only friend. So Zabini was going to be alone a lot more, if he hadn't already been alone with just crazy Malfoy as his only friend. Harry was bound to bring Draco around them a lot more and that meant they'd be seeing a lot more of Zabini. He seemed to be an okay bloke, for a Slytherin.

That was it! Hermione was jealous, she thought Draco was taking Harry away from them. So she was hanging onto him. She thought that Zabini would try and be friends with them, and she'd be left out, all alone. Silly bird, Harry seeing Malfoy didn't mean Harry wasn't still their best friend, and Zabini could never replace her.

He thought about reassuring her, but that wouldn't work with Hermione. She'd just pretend she hadn't been worried. So he'd just have to show her that no matter what, she was still his and Harry's friend. He'd just have to have Harry explain what he liked about Malfoy and why that didn't affect what he felt for them.

Then he'd explain why they should give Zabini a chance. They were on the same side and it wasn't like Zabini had called them names. It should be easy to convince her to give Zabini a chance. It'd help Harry out, and he could prove to her he was mature enough to, like she so often said, help all of them on the same side to get along. Except Snape, because Ron was willing to admit, he just wasn't a mature enough person for that.

"Ron. RON." He looked over to see Hermione. She tilted her head and looked up at him oddly. "Class is over, are you coming, or what?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

He started after her, "Where's Harry?" He glanced around.

"Up there," she gestured ahead of them. Harry was walking next to Malfoy, Zabini trailing behind them. "Do you think Harry will save us seats in charms? I hate sitting too far back."

Ron rolled his eyes, he hated sitting in front of the professors all the time. "In the front, I doubt it, he likes the seats in the back." Ron grinned, that one of the reasons he liked Harry, they agreed on seating arrangements.

Hermione moaned in frustration. "Well then pick up your step, I guess I'll have to get them myself." She sped off.

Ron didn't bother picking up his speed. He only rushed when he was late. Instead he called to her back. "I'll catch up, go ahead."

She waved over her shoulder and kept going. He walked just fast enough to catch up with Harry and fell into step next to him. Harry glanced over to him. "Hey Ron."

"Hey Har, can I talk to you for a sec." Ron gestured with his head, away from Draco and Zabini.

Harry nodded and looked to Draco. "I'll be right back."

Draco shrugged. "Alright." Draco turned to Zabini, as Ron and Harry moved away.

Harry looked back a Draco and then to Ron. "Make this quick, I have to get back, before he finds something else to be interested in. He doesn't have the longest attention span."

Ron shook his head smiling. "You know its things like that, that make me believe he's crazy and question your sanity for wanting him."

Harry crossed his arms. "Whatever, so what's up?"

Ron explained what he had worked out, but Harry looked less than impressed.

"Ron, are you sure she's jealous? She's the one that told you to give them a chance."

"What else could it be?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged and then frowned and his arms moved from crossed to self-hugging. "Maybe she's not happy about me and Draco."

Ron patted his arm. "You know that's not true, we _are _backing you on this. I know she's not upset about that, she's happy about it. I just think she might be unsure about the changes. You know girls, she needs reassurance that she still matters."

Harry looked less doubtful and his arms loosened. "Are you sure?"

He nodded with a confidence. "Of course I'm sure. I know girls; I got a younger sister don't I.

Harry nodded. "Okay, so we met with her in the library after lunch. I tell her what Draco means to me, and while doing so show her that I'm still her friend. And you explain how being friends with Zabini will just help us out, but still won't change how we feel about her."

Ron nodded. "That's it. So?"

"Okay, if that's what she needs then I'm for it."

"Bugger off." A voice said.

Harry's eyes widened. "That was Zabini."

Ron looked around for them and saw a group of kids, to the side of the building from the entrance stairs. "There," he pointed, "Come on. Bugger, now I'm saving Slytherin's."

Next to him, Harry said, "Yeah, from other Slytherin's, so you'll still get to kick snake arse."

"Too true." Ron answered, as they approached.

Harry pulled his wand. It was Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle. He walked around them, Ron at his side, to see Zabini with his wand pointing at Parkinson. Draco looked unconcerned, leaning against the wall of the school, looking at his nails.

"Shut your mouth Parkinson." Zabini growled, "or I'll hex it off you."

"Problems?" Harry asked.

Draco looked. "Nope, Blaise's about ready to hex Pansy. Rather boring if you ask me."

Pansy, still looking at Blaise with wand pointed at him, said. "Come to save your crazy boyfriend, Potter."

Harry shrugged. "He doesn't need it. Not from such a lesser bunch of rejects."

Millicent turned her wand on him. "I'll show you lesser wizard."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You? I doubt it. Not unless you have a dark lord in your robes." Harry paused then shook his head with a smirk. "Oops, I ready beat him, a couple of times. So lets see what you've got Bulstrode." Her hands was shaking, Harry could see it and he smiled.

Millicent snarled. "Forget it, it's not worth it." She turned away and marched off.

Crabbe and Goyle looked between Pansy and Millicent's back. Pansy tossed her hair. "She's right, we can't be late for class on account of these wastes of space." She turned with a flounce. Goyle and Crabbe quickly followed her.

Draco pushed off the wall. "I think perhaps I was too good of an actor. They copied my old mannerisms lock, stock, and barrow."

Harry shook his head, as walked up to Draco. "No way, they're a pale and weak imitation."

Draco smiled. "Really, I'd like to think I had more class."

"You did, your insults sometimes hurt for hours and some were so funny, I almost laughed." Harry walked besides Draco to the door.

"Thanks Harry." Draco replied.

Ron shook his head and mumbled, "Certifiable, the both of them." He looked to Zabini, who was walking next to him, still slightly red in anger. "You alright?"

Zabini nodded sharply. "I am. She just, I was _that_ close to hexing her face off."

"I know the feeling." Ron had felt that plenty of times, though usually about Malfoy.

Zabini glanced at him. "I'm sure you do," he smiled. "Thanks for showing up back there."

"No problem." Ron smiled back, he was right being friends with Zabini wouldn't be that hard.

The rest of classes until lunch weren't a problem. Ron used the time to think about what he was going to say to Hermione. He wasn't that sleepy anyway, and Hermione always hit him when he fell asleep, so he figured it was a good compromise.

After lunch they took their usual library table, as Hermione got her books, Harry leaned over to him. "We have to do this quick, I told Draco I would met him."

"What's Zabini going to do?" Ron asked.

"Probably come in here." Harry answered, already looking anxious to leave.

Ron smiled. "Hey that's great, I can invite him to sit with us. It'll be a great way to show her we can all get along and still included her."

Harry smiled. "Great and I get Draco without his 'keeper' following us."

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked, as she put down her books.

Ron shook his head. "Nothing." He turned to Harry, as she sat down, and started his plan. "So Harry, you never did explain why it is you like Mal-Draco."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at him surprised and Ron shrugged, slightly red. "What? He's the bloke Harry likes, I should get used to saying his first name." He was proud of himself for not shivering in horror. "So Harry, you gonna tell us?"

Harry bit his lip. "Why I like Draco?" He was quiet for a moment then smiled, "well, he's so smart and he always knows what to say," his eyes began to twinkle and he started motioning with his hands, grinning. "I've never seen anybody who's so graceful. I like his humor. He never thinks of me as being anything but Harry, not the boy who lived, or any of that other rubbish. He's says whatever he's thinking and he doesn't care."

He looked between them, "and have you seen his eyes, they're silver. He's so strong and all those years of pretending, proved how brave he is."

Ron frowned, and he realized they were doing this for Hermione, but he had a question that had bothered him and this was the perfect time to ask. "Harry,"

Harry paused, looking slightly dazed with happiness. "Yeah?"

"All that stuff about Draco, you didn't really know until recently. Yet you told us you liked him a year ago, when he was still evil incarnate, so why did you like him then?"

Harry reddened. "Well, he's so pretty, and I told myself that was the only reason, but it wasn't." He paused and then, gripping his thoughts, his hands went as happily along as his grinning mouth. "Every time he was around I felt something, he brought out the strongest feelings in me, unlike anyone else. Every time our eyes met, even when we were cursing at each other, I felt a spark straight up my spine. It's like he was meant for me and I could feel it, I was just waiting for him to realize it."

Hermione grabbed a waving hand. "That's great Harry, we're happy for you."

Harry smiled at her. "Really, because it doesn't change how I feel about you and Ron. You two are my best friends, like my family. I'll never leave you two behind."

Hearing that, suddenly Ron felt better too and he guessed, even if he didn't think it, that maybe he had needed some reassurance to. "We know Harry." He clapped Harry on the shoulder, which was about as emotional as he was going to get in a library, with Ravenclaw's around.

Hermione smiled at Harry and patted his hand. "We feel the same way Harry."

Harry grinned at the both of them and stood up. "I've got to meet Draco."

He grabbed his books and started off. Hermione called after him. "What about your transfiguration homework?"

Harry turned back at them with a smile. "Copied Parvati's last night, later." He turned and rushed out.

Ron sighed, so much for Harry helping him, with the Zabini situation.

Hermione sighed. "Well that's bound to be a failed paper. What about you?" She looked to him and he smiled. "Tell me you didn't copy her parchment."

Ron shook his. "Are you mad?" He smiled. "I copied Seamus'."

Hermione shook her head. "Like that is any better."

Ron frowned. "It is, he got a good grade on his last parchment."

"He copied mine." Hermione said.

Ron's smiled fell. "Oh sod it, I'm not doing it again." He figured he didn't have much time until Zabini showed up, so had better get started. "Hey Herm,"

"Don't call me that." She didn't even look up from her book.

"Right, so Hermione, I was wondering what do you think of Zabini?"

Well that got her attention, she looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Ron figured he had better be careful here. "Well I thought since we're all on the same side and he's got to be bored out of his skull. You know with no friends, but a crazy bloke that leaves him alone all the time. I thought maybe since Draco and Harry are going to get together that maybe we should make nice."

She frowned. "You thought that, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but not if you don't want to. You know it wouldn't change our friendship. He maybe a friend, but we're best friends."

She frowned. "Ron, haven't I been saying that we should try to be nice to them."

He nodded, she had, but he didn't think she really meant it. Not with the looks she had been throwing at Zabini today during class. "Yeah, well I'm agreeing with you."

She looked at him, studying him and Ron wasn't sure why, she seemed to be thinking then she said. "So what changed your mind?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought it would make things easier on Harry. Blokes got enough problems without us being cold to his boyfriend's friend. Besides he is on our side and he's just lost his mum and his da's locked up in St. Mungo's. He doesn't seem like such a bad bloke."

"I see,"

"So you agree?" He asked.

He looked so sincere and she had been saying it all along. She nodded. "Yeah, I think it's a great idea."

Ron nodded. "Good," He stood up in his seat. "Hey Zabini, sit with us." Ron leaned down. "You'll see Hermione, nothing will change."

Hermione didn't look at the other boy, as he sat down, but she had a twisting feeling in her gut that told her everything had just changed.

TBC- Next update: The updates show up hours later so I will post chapter four on Saturday night so it should be available on Sunday.

You like-you review- so I know you like. Be a pal- help a lady out.


	4. Mr Malfoy, your new outlook is quite ref...

Everything that Glitters isn't Gold.

Important Information:

Summary and Notes: See Parts One or Two.

Please see the thank yous to my wonderfully kind reviewers at end. See if you review, you'll be slightly, but not really, famous too.

Thank you. Sang

Part 4: "Mr. Malfoy, your new outlook is quite refreshing."

Harry didn't get a chance to go by Remus and Sirius' room until after dinner that night.

They barely got past the hellos, before Harry found a cup of tea in his hand, and himself sitting before the fireplace. Remus and Sirius both sat as well and looked to him expectedly. Harry put his teacup on the table and went right to the heart of his question. "Sirius, why are you following Draco around?"

Sirius' eyebrows lifted, he smirked and nudged Remus, before grinning at Harry. "Draco, huh? I was meaning to ask, when did you get on first name bases with him?"

Remus was more subdued, but seemed interested as well. "Until today I wasn't aware you and Draco were friends?"

Harry tried and failed to fight the brush inching across his face. He glanced down to the tabletop. "Um, yeah, well I've been working on it. He's a lot different now."

Remus nodded, and cast Sirius a warning looked, as he said. "He is."

Sirius threw up his hands at Remus' look. "Hey I know he's different. I'm the one who's been voluntarily walking with the boy. I admit, for a Slytherin, he's a good kid."

Harry smiled at their antics then asked. "Then why are you following him?"

Sirius frowned. "That lad has a lot of enemies for someone so young. I'm just making sure they don't get a chance to sneak up on him. Besides he needs the company."

Harry sighed in relief. It wasn't that the adults didn't trust Draco they were worried. His visible relief sparked interest with Remus and Sirius and he reddened again. "I thought maybe he wasn't trusted. I like him and well, I didn't want if,"

Remus nodded and reached across the table to pat his knee. "Harry, Draco is trusted don't worry."

Harry still relieved, slumped in his chair.

"Besides," Sirius grinned, "Draco hasn't been trying to hide much recently."

Harry nodded with a grin. "I know it's like he's on this honesty thing. He just says whatever he's thinking."

Remus tilted his head. He hadn't spent nearly as much time with Draco as Sirius, and obviously, Harry had. "Honestly kick?"

Sirius chuckled. "Lad just says whatever he's thinking, whether it has anything to do with the conversation or not. It's amusing as hell, the other day he looked straight at Snape," Sirius laughed at the memory, one that he'd cherish for years to come, "and told Snape, with a completely straight face, that he was bored and would Snape go away now. You should have seen Snivellus' face." Sirius' chuckles gave way to knee slapping laugher, which neither Harry or Remus could help but join.

Remus wiped his eyes and hit Sirius' arm. "It's not funny, you know how worried Severus is about Draco."

Sirius gasped, "boring!" and kept laughing.

Remus rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the fool sitting next to him. He smiled at Harry. "I'm glad you and Draco are friends." He nodded at Harry's bracelet; "I'm guessing your friend is the reason for that."

Sirius caught sight of the bracelet, as Remus pointed it out, and his laughter trailed off. "Harry, a Slytherin bracelet? Come on, isn't that taking friendship to far?"

Harry dropped his head, hoping to hide his third brush since he'd walked through the door. Talking about Draco seemed to have the affect on him.

"Oh," Sirius said and looked to Remus, and waved a hand at Harry's bowed head, telling Remus to say something.

Remus glared at Sirius then softened his look at Harry. "That's great Harry."

Harry looked up, shocked by the acceptance on his godfather's, and near about godfather, faces. "Really, I mean Draco,"

Remus nodded with a comforting smile. "Really Harry, if you like Draco," Remus trailed off.

Sirius quickly took over. "What Moony means, is if you want to start something," he paused, and for several seconds the two men looked between each other, before Remus rolled his eyes.

"What Padfoot means, is if you are interested in Draco in a romantic way," Harry nodded at the table, "then you have our complete support."

Harry grinned at both men and didn't care if his face was redder than Ron's hair.

Severus Snape looked up from the book he was reading and down at the white blonde head resting against his knee. He had been reading for a while before Draco had wandered into the room. The boy hadn't knocked and for some reason just the fact that Draco had sought him out made it impossible for him to curse at the boy. Draco hadn't said a word since he had shown up, just approached the chair he was reading at and sat on the floor at his feet. Draco's back rested against his chair, he could feel Draco's side leaning against his leg and the boys' hand trailing over his foot.

He didn't know why Draco had come to him, or why Draco chose to sit in a position he hadn't sat in since he had been a young child. Nor did he care, under his sights his own worry about the blond eased, and within his sights, Severus believed he could protect Draco. Or at least, he felt he had a better chance to, he had lived and seen far too much to think he could protect anyone from everything. However unrealistically, for Draco, he was willing to try.

Draco was the child he'd never had, brilliant, breathtaking in poise, body and mind. His heart unfroze whenever Draco was around, and as much as he had cared for Narcissa and Lucius and owed them, for both allowing him his time with Draco, and leaving the boy to him upon their death. He was still, as much as he tried to ignore it, jealous that they still had more of Draco than he did. Even now he was angry with them, because their death had taken away the Draco he had known.

"Do you know how to drive an auto, Uncle Sev?"

Severus blinked and realized, somehow, without looking, Draco had felt his eyes on his white hair. Still he was at a loss of where the question had come from. All the same he ran his fingers through the top of Draco's hair. "Yes Draco, I do." Though it had been a while, he was sure he still had the skill, auto's didn't change that much.

"When this mess is over, will you teach me?" Draco's head rubbed against his knee.

Severus was surprised by the question but smiled into the empty room, over Draco's head. "Of course I will Draco." If he was a live, he would, even if he had to buy a muggle car to do it.

Draco nodded against his knee. "Thank you, can we go to Disney?"

Severus' smile slid away. "Disney? The muggle amusement park?" Draco nodded against his leg. He couldn't imagine. The horror, he couldn't, with all those children, noise and bright happy people. He shivered.

"The one in America, not the rip-off in France."

Severus' sat frozen in his chair, his face clearly displaying his distaste and utter desolation at the thought. It didn't matter where it was, it was an amusement park, and he couldn't even believe Draco would ever want to go to such a place. He took a deep breath. He had faced dark lords, he was a spy, and certainly he could do this for Draco. Merlin's missing robes. "If you would like Draco. I will take you to that Disney place."

Draco hugged his leg and that took a little of the horror out of the picture.

"Can we bring Harry?"

Severus nearly dropped his book. "Harry, Harry Potter?" First off Harry had, as impossible as it was, an even lower rate of surviving the war than he did. Second, it was Harry Potter. He had known they were becoming friendlier, but still, he hadn't realized.

"Yes that Harry. We're friends, see." A wrist raised up, attached to a waving hand.

Severus saw a gold and red thing around Draco's wrist, but first had reach out and stop Draco's movement to see it. A bracelet, a gold and red bracelet, "Harry gave you this?"

Draco nodded against his leg. "Yep, and he's wearing a Slytherin one."

Severus released Draco's hand and it disappeared. "I see." Normally he would have screamed, ranted and raved by now, however these were new times. So he bit his tongue and ignored the blood he swallowed. "I'm glad you're making new friends Draco."

Draco sighed and hugged his leg tightly. "I love you, Uncle Sev."

Severus was, for several seconds, to shook to his core to reply. He couldn't remember the last time someone had said that to him. Even Draco hadn't said it since he had been a very little boy. He swallowed, and blinked several times, then coughed to make sure his voice wouldn't waver. "I love you as well Draco." He stroked the hair under his hand softly.

Draco sighed softly, sounding content. Severus waited a few minutes, but Draco didn't say anything else, and so Severus went back to his book.

Remus and Sirius sat in silence minutes after Harry left. They both drank their tea, although technically it wasn't so much tea anymore, after Sirius had slipped a little something extra into their cups, to ease their minds.

Sirius rubbed his forehead. "I almost told him everything."

"Dumbledore will tell them tomorrow."

"I know, but still I wanted to, I don't know, pre-warn him."

Remus nodded and fell back into his chair. "I did too," he shook his head, "but he'll know everything tomorrow morning and Dumbledore asked us to keep quite."

"I know, but sometimes I, not exactly question Dumbledore, but," Sirius shook his head and looked to his companion.

Remus held a finger up to his mouth in the symbol of quiet. "I know what you mean Sirius."

"You always do Moony."

Harry wandered the halls, safely hidden in his invisibility cloak. He could've asked Remus for a note to get him up the tower, taking away the fear of being caught wandering around after hours, but he wasn't going back to the dorms. Instead he was wondering where Draco was, he had already checked the owlery, with no sigh of Draco.

He hadn't seen any of sigh of Draco anywhere. There was only one more place he could think of to find Draco and that was the one place Harry couldn't go, with Snape.

If there was just a way for him to check and make sure Draco was safe. He didn't like not having any clue where Draco was. Whenever he left Draco, he knew the other boy was with someone safe, like Blaise or Sirius. This not knowing for sure was going to keep him up all night, he had to think of a way to see if Draco was with Snape or not.

He weighed the detention against his worry and decided it was worth it. His subconscious must have agreed, because by the time he had decided, he was standing in front of Snape's door. He took a deep breath, looked around the hall, and took off his invisibility cloak. He then used his wand to reduce its size, folded it and placed it in his robe pocket. He ran a nervous hand threw his hair and knocked. It sounded incredibly loud in the empty hall, and he looked cautiously around. He waited for a few minutes and was about to knock again, when the door snapped open.

"Potter." Snape growled, looking (thankfully) still awake, "what are you doing here?"

"Is Draco here?" Harry knew there was no use trying to cover, or jump around why he was there.

Snape's frown deepened, as a shape ducked around him.

Harry grinned, "Draco," He hadn't realized just how worried he had been until he saw the blond.

Snape glared down at them both. "I was just about to escort Draco to his rooms, but since you are here."

Harry quickly nodded, "it's no problem." He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him further into the hallway.

Draco turned around. "Night Uncle Sev."

"Goodnight Draco." Snape nodded at him, and Harry shivered, deciding Snape should never smile, it was far too frightening.

Harry actually felt relief when Snape's usual cold glare was set upon him. "If anything happens to him, the Dark Lord will be the least of your problems."

Harry stood straighter and met Snape's black eyes with his own. "Nothing will happen to him with me around sir, nothing."

Snape nodded and at least believed Harry would do his best to protect his godson, or in true Gryffindor fashion, die trying. "Fine then move it already."

Harry quickly led Draco down the hall, mentally congratulating himself for not only facing Snape, but not getting detention. He hadn't let go of Draco's hand yet either, and he didn't plan to until Draco pulled away. Between his talk with Remus and Sirius, and his confrontation with Snape he was feeling extra brave.

"Potter." Snape's voice whipped down the hall like a poisonous snake and Harry couldn't help his back stiffening when he heard it. He looked over his shoulder at Snape, still standing the light of his open door. "10 points from Gryffindor for wandering the halls after curfew." The potions master stepped back into his room and shut the door.

Harry turned back and smiled, 10 points, from Snape that was a compliment. He almost thought, for a moment, that maybe Snape was warming up to him. Then quickly dismissed that idea, more likely it was Draco warming up to him that caused Snape to spare his life, or at least spare him the detention.

"Where are we going Harry?" Draco asked from next to him.

Harry smiled at him. Draco still hadn't pulled his hand away and Harry felt a warm hum from where their fingers intertwined. The hum was probably just his excitement at touching Draco and being allowed to, that and suppressing his need to jump up and down. "I'm going to drop you off at your rooms." He had found out where Draco's new room was the day after Draco had moved into it, right after Christmas. The obsessive part of his crush wouldn't let him go without knowing where Draco was staying.

Draco sighed and frowned. "But I don't want to go there. It's lonely."

Harry's smiled slipped away. It was Friday night and the 6th and 7th levels, of every house would be hanging out and playing games. It was a Friday thing, inside their common rooms the curfews were extended, and the upper levels didn't waste an opportunity to have fun.

It wasn't fair that Draco had to be alone in his rooms, while everyone else had fun. Harry got depressed just thinking about it, a Friday night, all alone, knowing everyone else was having fun, jeez. His eyebrows crinkled. "What about Zabini, what's he do, hide in his dorm room?" The other Slytherin's didn't trust, or like Zabini, but they didn't threaten him like they did Draco.

Draco shrugged. "He goes and hangs out with the Ravenclaw's. He's got friends there."

Harry frowned. "Don't you go with him?"

Draco shook his head. "No, they're scared of me."

That sucked in Harry's opinion. There was only one thing to do. "Come with me then."

Draco tilted his head, in a way Harry found so damn endearing that whatever Draco wanted, Harry was pretty sure he'd give him. "Where Harry?"

Harry didn't care how bad of an idea it was, and if any of his classmates said anything they'd regret it. "To the Gryffindor common room for awhile."

Draco stopped walking. "Um, Harry they hate me too. It would cause you a lot of problems."

Harry lifted his chin. "If they cause a scene, we'll leave."

Draco shrugged and allowed Harry to use their interlaced fingers to pull him along again. "Okay."

Harry led Draco towards the Gryffindor staircase. He'd had his crush on Draco for around two years. At least that's when he figured out what it was he felt for the blond, and once he had figured it out, he had hated himself. He used to berate himself for liking someone so evil.

It had taken a year before he had broken down and told Hermione and Ron, but now he wasn't ashamed of it. Now Draco was someone he could like and like himself at the same time. It was a freeing feeling and he was ready to face his housemates with it. Hermione and Ron had backed him up, and if the rest didn't, screw them.

The fat lady came into view and grinned at them. "Mr. Potter, Wander."

Harry looked at Draco in confusion. "Wander?"

The fat lady puffed up the ruffles on her dress, as she answered. "Yes, he's the boy that wanders the school at all hours. He never told me his name."

"Oh," Harry tipped his head towards Draco. "This is Draco Malfoy. He's coming in with me."

The fat lady frowned. "Malfoy, looks like one, doesn't act like it."

Harry frowned as Draco stiffened next to him. "Scuttlebutt." Harry quickly spit out the password. The first levels thought it was great fun to say butt as part of their password.

The fat lady huffed. "Children," as her portrait slid aside.

Harry walked in first, and unfortunately, had to let go of Draco's hand to go through. The common room was jumping with activity. He could see several groups, talking, playing games, even a small odd group, doing homework.

Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and few others spotted him and waved him over. "Harry, come on over mate."

Then as he watched the room went deadly still, silence, except for the sound of a game piece hitting the floor and everyone was staring behind him. That told Harry that Draco had stepped into the tower. Harry turned and smiled at Draco, who was blinking, he moved closer to the blond.

Draco rubbed his eyes. "It's very bright in here, isn't it?" Finally, when he was pretty sure he wasn't going to go blind from this fashion no, he looked around. "There's a lot of Gryffindor's here," he paused and looked around, "and they're all looking at me." He shook his head at Harry. "I told you this was a bad idea."

Harry looked around the room, as Ron and Hermione broke away from their group and approached. Harry didn't flinch from the looks around him, which looked more questioning than outright angry. Still he refused to give anyone a clear shot at Draco and stood very close, his eyes moving, he wanted to stop anyone who went for their wand.

Ron and Hermione stopped in front of them and Harry was aware that they were purposely blocking another angle.

Ron was frowning, but his eyes were forgiving, at least at him. "Why did you bring him here?"

Harry didn't let his eyes rest completely on Ron, as he was still threat assessing, but he answered and knew his voice would carry. "Because I wasn't going to lock him up in his rooms alone, because he's my friend. It's not right to just ignore him like he's not there."

Harry wanted to cross his arms, but didn't, as to keep his wand arm free, though not because of any threat from Hermione and Ron, as he could tell they weren't really mad.

Hermione frowned. "Lock him up in his room?"

Harry didn't know if Draco had been locked in his rooms before, but Remus had hinted that McGonagall had wanted to try it. "Yeah, so he can't wander alone. I'm not going to leave him locked up in a room by himself."

"Okay then." Hermione murmured, but her and Ron's consent was clearly visible. They stepped aside showing their support.

Harry smiled at them and looked around the still staring room. His smile tightened. He saw a few 5th levels still up, like Ginny and Colin, who for once wasn't aiming a camera his way, rather it hung forgotten in his hands. The boy was to shocked to even lift it.

Harry made sure to glance at every group and noted their looks, before he spoke clearly and with magical strength behind his words. His eyes glowed slightly and he seemed to grow in size. The Gryffindor's wiggled and squirmed uncomfortably in the presence of the raw power they knew Harry controlled. "To raise a wand against Draco is to raise a wand against me. If anyone has any problems with Draco they had better state them now." He continued looking around the room. Though many students felt something big was going on, and looked among each other, no one said anything.

Harry slumped a little and pulled his magic into himself and was again, their lovable hero. This time it wasn't a formal wizard showing of friendship, but a 6th level boy, who was looking around at his friends and asking them to try for him. "Please give him a chance."

Ginny stood up. "Well alright Harry, all you had to do is ask."

Harry grinned at her with thankfulness then around the room, as people went back to their activities. The noise level rose back to normal, and the flash of Colin's camera began again.

Ron sighed and Hermione released a breath, she hadn't realized she had been holding. She fully believed, as she was sure everyone in the common room would, that Harry had been right scary there for a second. She was positive that if anyone had gone for Draco, Harry would have done some serious damage.

Ron cracked his knuckles. "Well that was fun," he grinned at Harry, who chuckled, and to Draco, who was still looking around the common room, as if nothing had occurred.

Harry was still a little wary, as he led Draco to one of the smaller red couches. He sat next to him, as Ron and Hermione took the couch across from them.

"Harry," he looked away from Draco, who was nicely getting comfortable next to him, to Hermione. She seemed to be thinking again and Harry sighed, as she continued. "What was that you said, to raise a wand against Draco is to raise a wand against me, it sounds formal? Like an oath?"

Ron nodded, as he relaxed against the couch. "It is. It's a old oath of the purebloods, surely you've," he shook his head with a small blush, "oh yeah sorry, forgot you're muggle born. It means he just declared Draco under his complete protection. Every pureblood will know that if you attack Draco that Harry will come after them." Ron tilted his head and looked at Harry wondering. "How did you hear of it, I thought only purebloods used it?"

Harry shrugged. The words had just felt right. He hadn't really even been paying that close attention to what he had been saying. "Must have heard it somewhere."

Ron frowned. "Not around here. They don't teach pureblood ways here."

Harry shrugged again, unable to answer. "I must have heard it from somewhere."

"Harry," Draco interrupted, while Hermione looked interested and Ron perplexed. Harry turned to the blond, "can we play with the cards?" Draco pointed at a muggle deck on the table.

Harry grabbed the deck. "Sure we can Draco, what do you want to play?"

"Poker." Draco announced, as he took the deck from Harry and began shuffling.

"Po-ker?" Ron looked around, "What's that?"

Hermione face was surprised and she looked to Harry. "Did you,"

Harry quickly shook his head, as he watched Draco shuffle, the blond had certainly shuffled before. "No, I didn't teach him."

"My father taught me." Draco said, as he did a perfect card bridge and bend shuffle.

Harry lifted his head to Draco's face in surprise then looked at Hermione, who shared his surprise. Ron looked between them. "What's po-ker? Is it a card game?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, a muggle game."

Ron's eyes widened and he looked to Draco. "Your father taught you a muggle game?"

Draco's eyes were far away and a small distance smile quirked his lips. "Yeah, he and mum went to Las Vegas a lot when I was a kid. In their private jet," he frowned, "I wonder if that jet is still around? Except I guess if it is, it would be mine now."

Ron rolled his eyes. "What's a Las Veg-ass? Why am I completely lost in this conversation?"

Hermione patted his hand. "Vegas. It's a muggle gambling city, with card games."

"Muggles have a whole city for gambling?" Ron's eyes were wide and he looked around them suspiciously. "You blokes are having me on."

Hermione sighed. "No we're not. They do, people go to have fun and gamble."

"Really." Ron asked, still not sure.

"Ask any muggle born around." Harry said, with a wave around the room, indicating some of the muggle born around.

Ron crossed his arms, "I trust you. I guess it just sounds wild." He grinned, "So how do we play?"

Harry bite his lip, while the Dudley had played with his friends, they had never allowed Harry to play. "I don't know."

"I do." Hermione volunteered, while Ron mumbled, "of course," she turned to glare at him. "But I'm not teaching Ron."

"Hey! I didn't mean it as a bad thing, teach me." Ron pleaded, "I want to play."

Hermione looked to Harry, who nodded. She sighed, "Fine, I'll teach you guys."

Harry looked away from Hermione and Ron, as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Neville, Seamus and Dean.

"Hey," Dean grinned, "couldn't help but overhear there was a poker game in the works over here."

Harry nodded then glanced at Draco, not sure what Draco would think, but the blond lifted his head, smiled at Harry and then looked up, without the smile, but no malice. "You blokes want to play?"

Dean nodded, smiling at Draco. "Sure do, I taught Sea how to play."

Seamus nodded with a carefree grin, and wrapped an arm around Neville's neck. "He sure did and we're looking to win some pureblood money." He grinned down at Neville, who looked a little nervous.

Ron straightened. "There's money involved," he frowned, "I don't know."

"We'll keep the bets small," Dean offered, while nudging Seamus.

Seamus' grinned widened. "Okay the first time bets will be low, but next time," he let Neville go and rubbed his hands together.

Draco tilted his head and looked at Ron. "You play chest very well, don't you?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I do alright."

The others around him groaned and Harry leaned towards Draco. "He's lying. He's the best in Gryffindor, if not the school."

Ron shrugged, smiling a little self-consciously at the compliment, but not knowing what Draco was thinking, and a little wary of what Draco might say, he reserved any expression as he looked back to the blond.

Draco shrugged. "Poker is part luck, part strategy," he nodded decided, "you'll do fine, once you learn how to play."

Ron blinked. That had been a compliment from Draco Malfoy. He didn't know what to say. His mouth hung open until Hermione nudged him. He snapped his mouth shut and mumbled. "Um, thanks."

Draco nodded swiftly and then slid from the couch, onto the floor, in front of the square table, and leaned back against the couch. He looked around him. "Sit."

Harry grinned at Draco's frank but still considerably nice, for Draco, tone and slid off the couch to sit next to him. The others quickly followed, until they were sitting around the table.

"We need snacks and drinks," Dean announced.

"Someone will have to sneak down to the kitchens." Seamus said.

"Not me." Neville said.

"Why are you in Gryffindor again?" Seamus joked.

"Because I'm brave enough to tell you idiots no." Neville replied with a grin.

Seamus huffed and Harry smiled at them and their normal antics. He was glad that Draco's presence wasn't affecting them and that were including him, he couldn't ask for better friends. "There's no need. I'll ask Dobby," Harry knocked on the table, "Dobby."

Seamus grinned and patted Harry's shoulder from around Neville. "I love it when Harry hangs with us."

Harry shrugged, as Dobby appeared in front of the fireplace, twisting his fingers and looking at Harry. "Did Harry Potter call Dobby sir?"

Harry grinned. "Yes Dobby,"

Then Dobby saw Draco and wailed, throwing himself on the floor, as he crawled towards Draco. "Oh Little Master,"

Draco straightened at the table, as Dobby stopped in front of him. The house elf reached out to touch Draco's knee, but drew back and touched the floor in front of him with his forehead instead. "Little Master, I heard about the Master and Mistress." The house elf's words were somewhat garbled with his tears but understandable.

Draco patted his head. "It's alright Dobby."

Dobby's wet words reached out. "Dobby did as the Master asked, Dobby watch after Harry Potter. Like he was Dobby's."

Draco nodded. "I know you do. You've done very well Dobby."

"If Dobby had been there. Dobby would have helped. Dobby would have fought for the Master and Mistress."

Draco's head dropped. "I know Dobby, but there was nothing you could have done. The wards would've have held you in the kitchen with the others out of harms way."

Dobby shook violently. "Little Master, Dobby is so sorry."

Draco patted the house elf and then started searching his pockets and when that just turned up his wand, which he looked at curiously for a moment. He brightened and pulled off his tie, whispered something and tapped his tie with his wand. It shrank a little and turned from Slytherin green and silver, to a yellow, with green dots and silver letters, which said Dobby. "Dobby, you have served my family very well."

Dobby looked up. "Oh no, Little Master Dobby failed."

Draco shook his head, his face calm and serene. "No you did as father asked. You stayed with Harry, allowed yourself to be freed and watched after him. That was your job and as Harry's sitting here and not dead. You actually did do what father told you."

Dobby whimpered. "But Dobby,"

Draco shook his head. "No Dobby, here, this is a token of your good deeds," he draped the now ugly tie, which he knew the house elf would find beautiful, over his head.

Dobby clutched the tie, twisting it. "Little Master, Dobby not know what to say. Dobby is filled with, sadness and honor." Dobby sobbed.

Draco patted the house elf. "It's alright Dobby."

Dobby sobbed and nodded. "They were the best Master and Mistress. Dobby will miss them always."

"Me too." Draco whispered, he blinked and smiled sadly. "We need food and drinks Dobby, will you get them?"

Dobby nodded so rapidly, the people around wondered if his neck would hold. "Oh yes, Little Master, Dobby bring lots of food, for Little Master and Harry Potter."

The house elf disappeared with a small pop.

Draco stood up and walked away, towards the door and without a word, Draco walked out of the tower. Harry jumped up and followed him.

Once the portrait closed, Hermione turned to the group. "The first lesson of poker,"

"Did you see that?" Seamus interrupted. "I didn't think Dobby would be so upset."

Ron nodded thoughtfully. "You wouldn't think so. I thought they treated their house elves like crap."

"It's none of our business." Hermione interrupted, as she looked through the cards, to show Ron what a full house looked like.

Dobby showed back up, as the table in front of them nearly collapsed from the amount of drinks and snacks.

"Bloody hell." Ron cried out. "This is more food than the whole tower could eat."

Dobby danced between his feet. "Dobby wanted Harry Potter and Little Master to like." He looked around. "Harry Potter and Little Master gone?"

"They'll be right back." Seamus answered, afraid the house elf would take the stuff back, if he found out Draco and Harry had left.

Ron looked to the house elf. "Hey Dobby," Dobby looked to him. "Why are you so upset about the Malfoy's?"

Dobby eyes started watering again. "The Master and Mistress were so good to Dobby. They were Dobby's family to watch over." The tears started again. "And Dobby failed them."

Ron shook his head. "Hey now, you heard Mal, uh, Draco, you didn't fail them."

Dobby nodded sadly.

"Yeah Dobby, he gave you that tie." Dean gestured towards the ugly thing.

Dobby grabbed the tie around his neck "Oh yes, but Little Master is too kind."

Ron shook his head. He'd never heard a soul call Draco Malfoy kind. "Um, sure Dobby. So can you tell us about the Malfoy's."

Dobby shook his head. "Oh no, Harry Potter's friend, Dobby cannot do that."

Seamus shrugged. "Come on, just a little something."

Dobby smiled sadly, "They liked food fights." Then he shook his head. "Dobby go now." The house elf disappeared.

They glanced around to each other, in surprise. Even Hermione's eyebrows were raised. "Food fights?" She said.

"He really said food fights." Neville said. "Wow, I would have never thought it."

Dean frowned. "None of us would have. I mean really, the Malfoy's, food fights?" He shook his head, "it's beyond me."

Hermione picked up the deck. "Now as I was saying, Dean, Seamus help me out here. A full house,"

Harry caught up to Draco, only a few meters beyond the painting. He found the blond sitting against the hallway; his head face down on his folded arms, which were resting on his knees.

Harry slid down the wall next to him. "Are you alright Draco?" Harry whispered.

Draco's head nodded, but didn't lift. Harry sighed and didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort to blond, but didn't know if his offer would be refused. Yet he had to try. He put an arm around Draco's shoulders and pulled until Draco leaned against him.

"I'm lost." Draco whispered, but didn't move away, if anything he moved closer.

Harry rested his head against the back of Draco's and breathed in the scent of sandalwood and jasmine. "I know. I'll help you."

Draco sighed. "What if you don't like who I turn out to be?"

"I don't think that will happen. So far I like him." So far he liked him a lot.

"I don't like coffee." Draco said.

Harry shrugged. "Me either."

"I like eggs though."

Harry had no clue where this was going, but was willing to follow. "That's good, I do to."

"I like owls, and I like studying, and I like you, Harry." Draco threw the words out and Harry smiled.

"I like owls, I hate studying, but I like you to, Draco." He answered and tightened his arms.

Draco leaned into him and sighed. "I miss them."

Harry nodded. "I know, I really do."

"I know you understand. There's so much no one knows about them."

"Tell me. I'll listen."

Draco lifted his head and Harry pulled back to met his eyes. "Really?" Harry winced miserable seeing the tears in Draco's eyes.

Harry nodded and rested his forehead against Draco's. "Yes really. You talk-I'll listen. You need help deciding who you are. I'll help. I'm your friend." Draco touched his cheek and Harry turned into the soft touch, temped to kiss the long fingers.

"Thank you, I'm glad I decided to try being friends with you. So far it's been very nice."

"I think so to." Harry squeezed Draco slightly.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes, before Draco started to pull away and Harry let him go. Harry jumped to his feet and offered his hand. Draco looked at it for a few seconds and Harry suddenly realized how Draco might be looking at the situation. He didn't retract his hand, but said. "I know I refused you before, and I'm sorry, but I didn't know, please forgive me."

Draco looked up at him and slowly took his hand. Harry pulled him up and Draco met his eyes. "Forgiven."

Harry grinned.

"Ahem." Both boys turned to see headmaster Dumbledore smiling at them, his eyes so full of twinkle they nearly glowed in the dim hallway. "Greetings, young Mr. Potter and young Mr. Malfoy."

Harry smiled. "Hello sir."

Draco nodded his head in greeting. "Sir."

Dumbledore swayed back and forth on his feet grinning. "Nice night for talking, isn't it?" They nodded and the headmaster continued. "Yet, I think, its time for you both to go back to the tower."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Draco to, sir."

Dumbledore tilted his head. "I don't see a problem with Mr. Malfoy spending the night." He frowned. "But if you'd neither rather not,"

Harry interrupted. "Oh no sir that's fine." Draco nodded.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well then that's settled. I'll have another bed put next to yours tonight then Harry. Don't stay up to late having fun. I know tomorrow is Saturday, yet I was hopeful you both would stop by my office tomorrow morning for breakfast."

Harry's stomach clenched. "Is something wrong sir?"

Dumbledore; however, waved a hand at his worry and smiled comfortably. "Oh no, my boy nothing so awful. We just have some new developments to discuss. Bring Mr. Weasley with you."

Harry nodded. Draco looked confused, as he said. "Why don't you tell us now? I don't like waiting for things, it makes my stomach flutter all funny."

Dumbledore's smile widened. "Mr. Malfoy, your new outlook is quite refreshing."

Draco frowned. "Well that wasn't an answer at all."

"Can Hermione come as well sir?" Harry asked, twisting his fingers, new developments were always worrisome, good or bad.

Dumbledore paused thoughtfully. "If you'd like she may come as well."

Harry nodded, somewhat relieved. If she was there, she could hear first hand and wouldn't leave any important questions unanswered.

Draco tilted his head. "I find your way of stepping around telling people things flat out disturbing."

Harry fought to hold back his smile, even if he was a little shocked, it seems Draco didn't care who was on the other side of his blatant honesty.

Dumbledore didn't seem insulted rather he nodded. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy I'm sure you do." He looked between them. "Have a good night boys." He turned from them and wandered down the hallway humming.

Draco shook his head. "Ug, one day I'm going to learn to read minds," he looked to Harry, "I really am, then I can tell what people are hiding from me. I suffer from an appalling curiosity. It's a terrible trait for a Slytherin, but I really can't help it."

Harry smiled. "Me to, but sometimes, I'd just rather not know. Usually it turns out bad for me." Harry's smile faded a little, but then he shook it off and his smile returned. "Let's go play some poker."

This time when Draco entered the tower, no one paused in their doings. Harry smiled at the will power of his friends to accept Draco because of him.

Ron look at up them grinning, while Dean and Seamus looked dismayed. "Hey blokes, I really like this game."

Dean shook his head. "We've played two practice rounds and he cleaned house."

"I can't believe he just learned." Seamus added. "I think we're being conned."

Ron shook his head. "No way," he looked to Draco, "it's like you said, all strategy." He grinned around the table. "Tomorrows Hogsmeade, I think I could be persuaded to play for some bigger bets now."

Seamus shook his head, as Harry and Draco approached. "Now I don't think you could persuade me."

Harry dropped down where they had been seated earlier and Draco dropped, far more gracefully, Harry thought, next to him. Harry glanced over the chocolate frogs, cakes, and butterbeers, mixed in with other sweets. "Did Dobby bring all this?"

Hermione nodded. "He did, he wanted you and Draco," Draco looked up at the use of his first name from the girl, but Hermione continued as if she had said nothing note worthy. "To eat, and I agree." She pushed the pile their way.

"Yeah, you blokes are darn right skinny." Neville said, as he munched on a chocolate frog.

"We're not skinny," Draco said, "we're just small boned."

Next to him, Harry nodded. "Yep, what he said. We could eat all day and not gain a pound."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why don't we try and see," then she mumbled below her breath about lucky people and their metabolisms.

Harry rolled his eyes but picked a piece of chocolate cake and two forks, he handed one to Draco. "Here, you're helping me eat this."

Draco took the fork. "Okay, but I'm pretty sure that I only like the cake part."

Harry shrugged and looked around the table, seeing everyone looking between him and Draco. Hermione was grinning, the rest looked slightly wondering. Harry's rolled his eyes. "Who's dealing?"

Neville picked up the deck. "I will. I think I figured out how to shuffle."

They played several games, but kept the betting to a minimal. Soon it became clear that Draco was the best at the game. Though Ron came in second. Harry; having not been around for the lesson on how to play, let Draco look at his cards and help him out, which put Harry in third place in the cleaning up crew. After nearly an hour of playing, they called it quits for the night.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and Ron's eyes, as everyone else disappeared to whatever they needed to do before sleeping. Harry led them a little out of everyone's way and hearing, Draco at his side.

Hermione was concerned. "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head and the carefree look from earlier looked a little frayed. "Dumbledore wants to see us tomorrow morning, asked that we come have breakfast with him. Draco too."

"Did he say why?" Hermione shook her head at her own question, "Why am I asking, of course not, but did he tell you anything?"

"He said it wasn't bad." Harry offered.

Ron snorted. "Ah uh, well bad or not, it's something."

Harry nodded, as Neville called from the bottom of the stairs. "Why is there an extra bed in our room?"

Harry glanced over. "It's for Draco. Dumbledore said he could stay the night."

Neville nodded and walked back up the stairs, as he called up to Seamus and Dean. "Mates, Harry said," his voice disappeared, as he entered their dorm room.

Hermione pulled their attention back. "I guess there's nothing for it until tomorrow."

Harry sighed. "No, I don't suppose there is."

They broke away from each other, the boys going one way, Hermione the other, towards the girl's dorms. They called out their goodnights, as they walked the stairs. Draco looking around curiously and Ron questioned. "So Dumbledore just said he could stay here tonight, that's odd."

"I thought so too." Harry said, "but I wasn't going to argue. I like having him around."

Draco smiled at Harry and then looked around and said. "I can't believe that Merlin awful yellow is everywhere."

Harry snickered. "Yep, and it glows in the morning."

Draco sighed disgusted. "It's a crime, I'm sure."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh yes a fashion crime."

They entered the dorm to see another bed besides Harry's, opposite of Ron's, that hadn't been there before. Unlike the other beds, this one had dark green curtains and Draco grinned seeing it. "No red and gold for me." He pulled open the curtains.

Ron peered at the bed. "Are those silk sheets?"

Draco ran a hand over the dark green sheets. "Of course."

Harry smirked. "Of course."

Ron shook his head. "That's so not fair."

Draco frowned. "Hadn't you noticed life isn't fair."

Ron rolled his eyes. "No, how did I miss that?"

Harry laughed at them, as Dean and Seamus looked at each from across their beds. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Dean asked in a fake hushed tone.

Seamus nodded. "I am, if what you're seeing is Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley getting along."

"It is," Dean answered.

"We've been up to long," Neville said, "we're seeing things."

Ron turned around. "Gits go to sleep."

They readied themselves for bed. Thankfully the house elves had been thoughtful enough to send a pair of Draco's sleeping silks, at which Ron shook his head at. "It's amazing you don't slip right out of your bed." The redhead said, as he climbed into his own bed.

Draco smirked. "It takes practice." He arranged the thick covers around himself.

Harry smiled and said loudly, "Goodnight mates," he laid facing Draco's bed, as Draco closed his bed-drapes, softly he said, "night Draco."

Draco smiled at him. "Night Harry." And closed his curtains.

Harry closed his own and stared at the ceiling of his bed and grinned, as he fell asleep.

Long after Harry had closed his eyes and begun to dream, long after the walls of the very castle had settled for sleep, a lone aged Dumbledore sat as his desk. At his age sleep was overrated, as people seemed to take much longer to 'move' as he needed than they used to. The bracelets were doing their work; the small globe on his desk confirmed it.

If; however, the orb did not relinquish it's power, he'd have to find a way to blame the failure on Riddle. While Blaise's death could be covered up and no real questions asked; the Weasley's were too much of a strength to lose. If need be he could always fall back on the great personal deed he had done for them in erasing Darren. That alone would remind Molly and Arthur of his loyalty to their family. They would never believe he had tried the orb, knowing any harm would come to their little boy.

As long as Draco was fine, he'd have no problems with Severus. As long as Draco was living, Severus would be so busy thanking Merlin, he'd never question him. Sirius and Remus would, of course, be upset if the results of trying the orb killed Ron, but they would be too happy about Harry and Draco to look to deeply. Minerva and the rest would follow his lead.

If not, and if worse came to worse, he'd just obliviate the room into believing Voldemort had cast some dark magic onto the orb, making the orb fail, and killing two boys. It would be a horrible tragedy that would further flame his supporters into a fever to get rid of the Dark Lord.

Either way, played correctly, he would win. If the orb worked, he'd have four of the most powerful beings, in children's bodies with children's thoughts, ready to smite in his name. If the orb didn't work and so killed Ron and Blaise. Martyrs did have their uses.

TBC- Thank you for reading.

- Next post Monday night-Tuesday morning.

-Help a woman out-REVIEW-and you'll be not so famous when I mention you here.

**If your review is not here then I have yet to see it and you can be VERY sure that I will include you next time.**

**Bena24**: Thank you, I hope it lives up to your hopes.

**Kt**: Thank you, I'm so glad my Draco is getting such a good reception.

Your 'hi I'm reading this' still makes my day , but I'm glad you added to, lol. I'll try to keep updating like clockwork.

**Dairygirl**: Be concerned, Dumbledore has been warped by his own convictions, it never makes sense to those of us watching when a person against murder, kills an executioner (odd example, I know) but they truly believe it is for everyone's own good.

I think I cleared up a little of the confusion about the orbs consequences, and there is more to come. Thank you, the good reviews of Draco really make me feel I took the right road with him, as I wasn't sure how he'd be received. The tension will continue and I hope it will continue to hold your attention.

**Redmeadow**: Thank you so much, this part before the header and review thanks was 22 pages long, lol. I'm with you- love the boys. Love Ron he's a cutie and I often wondered why people made him so terrible, when he was a great opportunity to slash. I hope this chapter's end cleared up the orb thing a little more and there is more about it to come.

**Pure Blooded Slytherin**: Always good to hear from a fellow Slytherin ; ) Thank you so much. Hope you continue to like. Amusing- at times, I try lol, and I'll try to keep it up.

**Thank you- Sang **


	5. He's wearing my boxers

Everything that Glitters isn't Gold.

Important Information:

Summary and Notes: See Part one or two

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thank you. Sang

Part 5: "He's wearing my boxers."

"Why would they bring me sleeping clothes and not something to wear in the morning?" Draco said, as Dean, Seamus and Neville made their escape for breakfast.

Ron rolled his eyes, as he pulled down his shirt. "Just wear something of Harry's. You blokes are the same size."

Draco sighed. "But I hate Harry's clothes."

Harry snorted and looked up from his trunk. "I think I like the honesty thing more when it's not pointed at me." He rustled through his trunk. "I have some new stuff here Draco. Not all of it can be that bad."

Draco came over and peered into the truck. "I want jeans and a tee shirt."

Harry looked up and at him, as Ron sputtered. "Really, I didn't think you knew what jeans and tee shirts were."

Draco shrugged. "Got tons of them at the manor."

Harry returned to digging in his trunk and tossed out a tee shirt. "Here, I think you'll like this one, I got it in London." He was going to add over the holiday but was smart enough to pull himself up in time. He handed Draco the shirt.

Draco read it and laughed. "I like it, very apt for you Harry."

Ron frowned and looked up from his trainer's. "Well, what's it say then?" Draco held the shirt up and Ron read it out loud. "Whatever doesn't kill you, will only try harder next time." Ron chuckled. "Yeah, Harry must've gotten it from a personal theme store."

Harry laughed as he found jeans for both himself and Draco. "Na, I just saw it." He found the tee shirt he had been looking for him to wear and pulled it out as well.

Draco took one look at it and picked it up off the bed. "Uh-huh we're switching tee shirts. I get to wear this one, it suits me better than your theme tee shirt."

Harry grinned. "Okay," He'd be willing to give in to Draco on just about anything; a tee shirt was no big deal.

Draco held the tee shirt up for Ron's inquiring eyes, the redhead read the tee shirt and laughed. "Oh Merlin." The tee shirt read, 'I'm not suffering from insanity, I enjoy every minute.' Ron shook his head, chuckling, as he finished tying his shoes. "Come on you two, lets get going. Herm's got to be waiting."

Draco grabbed his clothing and hustled off to the bathroom. Harry looked after him with a fond smile and looked up at Ron with a glimmer. "He's wearing my boxers."

Ron shivered. "Harry, that's so much more than I want to know." He smiled at Harry's happy shrug. Harry was happier than he'd seen his best friend in a long time. Just happy and content and it was all because Draco was around him. Ron really couldn't blame him. Harry had had on crush Draco for a year, or at least as far as he knew for sure. Ron was pretty sure Harry's feelings went back much further than a year and that it had taken Harry some time to work up the nerve to tell him and Hermione.

Ron sighed, he had been trying so hard to give this new Draco a chance, and so far it wasn't so bad. He tried to keep his, 'he'll betray us' feelings to himself. It was all he could do, that and watch. He'd give Draco a chance for Harry, but Merlin help the little snake if he messed up.

Harry bounced on his feet. "He likes me Ron."

Ron patted Harry's shoulder. "I'm glad for ya mate." He was Harry's best friend, they were brothers and he wouldn't give that up for anything. So supportive he would be.

Blaise Zabini turned the corner heading towards Draco's room. He hoped Draco was actually there, otherwise finding him could take all day and he wanted to get to Hogsmeade. He played with the cuff of his white shirt, for some reason it wouldn't hold its shape property.

"Mr. Zabini."

Blaise turned to see Professor Snape and nodded to the man. "I was just going to fetch Draco for breakfast sir."

Snape scowled. "He's not there, the headmaster asks that you join him for breakfast in his office."

Blaise's eyebrows rose. "The headmaster sir? Why would he want to see me? Where's Draco, shouldn't we be trying to find him? He could be anywhere."

Snape's eyebrow raised and Blaise realized he was questioning his professor. "Sorry sir."

Snape nodded. "Follow me Mr. Zabini." As they walked, Snape glance to him, "Draco is already with the headmaster. The Gryffindor trio is there as well."

Blaise stiffened. "Did they do something to Draco?"

Snape smirked. "Your loyalty to Draco is admirable, but no, they have done nothing to him."

Blaise wanted to ask again what the headmaster would want with him, but if Snape hadn't told him by now, he wasn't going to. Asking again might just get him more trouble than it was worth.

They reached the doorway, where Snape grimaced at the gargoyle and spat out, "Baby Ruth."

Blaise didn't know what a Baby Ruth was, but still it was an effort not to laugh at his head of house saying it. They entered, and while Blaise had been in the headmaster's office, when he had decided to join the side of light completely, at the time he hadn't really been paying attention. The small hallway he remembered, Snape knocking on the door was also familiar. However once he entered, he realized he hadn't remembered how big and curious the place was. He studied the room around him, taking in all the strange odds and ends.

"Hi Blaise."

Blaise looked for Draco, past the sitting area and further into the room, and following Draco's voice, found him seated next to Potter at a table, surrounded by odds and ends and a rather large telescope.

The headmaster nodded to him with a gracious smile. "Ah Mr. Zabini, good morning, come join us." He waved towards the seat next to Draco. Blaise nodded his greeting and sat down, as professor Snape swept from the room.

The headmaster waved his hand and food appeared on the table. "Let's eat before we talk."

Draco let Harry and Blaise see to his plate and turned his attention to the headmaster. "We can't we talk and eat at the same time? I told you I hate waiting."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, I do remember, but we are waiting for others to join us."

"Who?" Draco asked.

The headmaster shook his head. "Not yet Mr. Malfoy."

Draco growled and turned his attention to his eggs.

Hermione picked at her own plate as she studied the people around her. It was amusing to watch Zabini and Harry working together to get Draco to eat. Though she wished Harry would pay more attention to his own plate. Next to her, Ron was wiggling in his seat and not nearly eating as fast as he normally would. He was worried.

She glanced up in time to see Zabini reading Draco's shirt. It looked like Blaise wasn't nearly as amused as the headmaster had been. Dumbledore had laughed and loved both Harry and Draco's tee shirts. She wasn't sure if she had found them amusing either. She also wasn't sure if she was comfortable even sharing that small agreement with Zabini.

She caught Zabini's eyes when he glanced at Ron. He looked away first with a sneer. She moved closer to the redhead, who glanced at her with a confused expression, but went back to his food. Maybe she was just imagining things but she swore, for a second there, before his eyes had frosted over, that Zabini had been looking at Ron like Harry looked at Draco and it made her very uneasy.

Once Harry and Draco were finished picking at their meals, Dumbledore cleared the table with a wave of his hand and stood with a cheerful smile. "Up, lets move this to a more comfortable setting." He led them to the seating area and waved them towards a couch, which they had barely sat in, before Dumbledore was speaking, as he placed himself behind his desk. "Harry," he caught Harry's eyes with a thoughtful look, "I think we should tell Draco and Blaise about Snuffles."

Harry didn't have a problem telling Draco. However, he wasn't very sure about Zabini but if Dumbledore was then Zabini would hear sooner or later, whether he said anything or not. Figuring he could paint Sirius in a better picture than most, he nodded and turned to Draco. "Draco, I have something to explain to you and I want you to be open-minded until I finish."

Draco nodded. "I can try, we'll see."

He smiled at Draco, which faded as he turned, to look past Draco, to Zabini. "Don't tell anyone."

Blaise shrugged. "Like I would care to."

Harry scowled at him and took a deep breath. He explained about Sirius' innocence and how Sirius was his godfather, and then, with a glance at Dumbledore, who Snuffles was.

Draco seemed thoughtful. "I thought that dog was too smart for a dog." He turned to Harry, "if you say he's innocent then I believe you."

Zabini rolled his eyes. Sometimes he really missed a Draco that trusted no one. "Honestly, I could care less." He said, "So why were we told anyway?"

Dumbledore twinkled. "So there would be no unpleasantness when he arrived." A knock on the door interrupted whatever else Dumbledore had been thinking to say. Instead he called out. "Do come in."

McGonagall strolled through the door, "Everyone has arrived." She said to Dumbledore, as she turned to the side and held the door.

Remus entered the room after her and he glanced around warily, as Sirius followed him. Remus watched Blaise and Draco, keeping a close on eye between them and Sirius. Before Harry had a chance to call out them and reassure Remus, Draco jumped up and stalked over to Sirius.

Remus looked to the headmaster, worry on his features, while Sirius looked amused as the white-headed 16 year old stopped in front of him. The headmaster shook his head at Remus' concern, as Draco said. "I have a question for you mutt." He used the name his Uncle Sev used for the dog, to let Sirius know he was serious. Sirius still didn't seem concerned, but nodded at him to continue. "Did you tell anyone what I told you?"

Sirius leaned down to Draco's eye level, met Draco's silver eyes and told the truth. "Not a damn word."

Draco nodded. "Okay, but you still lied to me and I'll have to think about that."

Sirius nodded. "Okay." After their walks he could claim to know Draco pretty well, no matter what Snape said and knew given time Draco would most likely forgive him. Given he do a little work. He smiled at Draco; the boy looked up at him, and frowned, okay so maybe a lot of work. Sirius waved at Harry, then to Hermione and Ron, as he followed Remus to a seat away from the door, as more people filled it.

Ron jumped up, now more nervous than ever. "Mum, Da, what are you doing here?" Whatever it was, he had nothing to do with it.

His mum, Molly smiled at him, as his da, Arthur walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't give us that look son, you didn't do anything wrong."

Ron's shoulders dropped in relief, as he accepted the hug from his mum, while Arthur said hello to Harry and Hermione.

Harry pulled Draco to sit back down next to him, as Ron dropped between him and Hermione, on his other side. He looked up to Molly and Arthur. "You know Draco."

Draco looked up at them. "I don't know if I like you lot yet, but still I should apologize for my past behavior."

Arthur smiled at him. "It was in the name of a good cause my boy."

Draco sighed and looked away with a short nod.

Molly gave him a sympatric look, which Draco missed. She then pulled Arthur away to a small couch, Dumbledore had transfigured for them.

Snape blew into the room as fowl tempered as ever, though one person was happy to see him.

"Hello Uncle Sev."

Snape paused to give Draco a nod, before continuing his sweep into the room and into his seat, where he threw die looks at Sirius, who smiled sweetly back.

Dumbledore smiled around the room and glanced at Minerva, as she shut the door and took her own seat. He then cast his eyes on the large couch, where the students sat waiting. "Now Mr. Zabini, as your guardian is this institution until you turn of age, Professor McGonagall will see to your interests in this proceeding."

Draco scowled. "Why can't Professor Snape do it? He is Blaise's head of house."

Blaise's eyes narrowed. "What interests are we speaking of?"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "As much as I'm sure Severus would like to take up the task. The highest ranking school official, outside of myself, must be the guardian when I cannot." Before anyone could ask why, he answered. "I'm the one speaking to you on behalf of the Order of Phoenix. Hence I cannot act as Mr. Zabini guardian at the same time. As for the interests at hand, I would have to ask, have any of you heard of the Orb of Balance?"

Hermione perked up and waved her hand. Dumbledore smiled at her kindly. "We are not in class right now Ms. Granger, please go ahead."

She blushed and collected her thoughts. "The Orb of Balance was created an unknown time ago, before Merlin himself, as he speaks of it within his works. Legend has the orb, was created by an ancestor of Merlin's family, with the help of unknown elementals. No one knows what power the orb could bestow to it's chosen. Only that it was created to restore balance when either the light or the dark was overwhelming the other." Her eyebrows crinkled in thought, then she added. "The orb has been found once in the last 80 years. The spell to use it was tried, but it failed. The orb disappeared right afterwards and hasn't been seen since." She bit her lips and seemly empty of information, leaned back against the couch.

Dumbledore smiled at her with a nod. "Very well done, Mss. Granger. Except things have changed." Hermione's eyebrows drew together in confusion, as Dumbledore leveled each of them with a thoughtful gaze. "A week ago, the order met against the dark lord. The outcome was important enough that lives were lost on both sides, yet we were able to come away the victors. With this." He waved his hand and a box appeared, floating next to his desk.

Hermione straightened and stared. The box looked odd, like it was made of some kind of black stone. She blinked and didn't look away, as she asked. "Is that?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Within that box is the Orb of Balance. Understandably, both sides wanted the orb badly. It could save many lives and be the key to ending Voldemort's (many flinches around the room) uprising."

Harry looked away from the box. "Okay sir, what does that have to do with us?" He was hoping research, but his gut told him it was much worse.

Dumbledore waved his hand and the box went to hover in front of their couch. A glimmer of light began to shine though, small, but dancing. It was a soft rose-colored light and Harry almost reached out to touch it, before Dumbledore's voice drew him back to himself.

"Out of all those in the Order, out of hundreds of students and others. The orb has chosen four students in which to attempt giving its powers to."

Harry swallowed thickly and remembered that he had to ask that Hermione be invited, and sighed. "Me, Draco, Ron, and Blaise."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes."

Draco frowned. "So this orb has decided out of everybody you tried that we'd be the ones it wants to _try_ to give its oh so great powers to?" He waited until Dumbledore nodded, before continuing. "So what's with the try? Either it has chosen us, or it hasn't."

Dumbledore sighed and Remus opened his mouth. Dumbledore turned to Remus. "Either you are here as Harry's guardian with Sirius, or you are speaking for the Order. You can not be here for both," he looked around the adults, "we spoke about this. You cannot interfere in my explanations, unless you give up your responsibility as a guardian." Remus quickly closed his mouth.

Dumbledore looked back to them. "I say try, as the orb has chosen you four as it's chosen. However if it not time for the orb to be used then the spell to release the orb's power will fail."

"What happens if it fails?" Blaise asked.

"As far as our research shows nothing. You will be no better or worse off than you began." Dumbledore answered with confidence.

"How extensive is your research sir?" Hermione reddened at her boldness, but her eyes were sincere and inquiring.

Dumbledore's hands folded into a peak. "We have gone over everything known about the orb. Including some very clandestine texts. Yet as you yourself mentioned, very little is known about the orb."

She nodded. These sort of things happened to Harry all the time, but to three others, she didn't know what to think.

Ron was wide-eyed in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. When he was younger he would have given anything to stand out, to get some of the attention Harry got. He had gotten over it when he realized being hunted for just breathing was not as cool as he thought it would be. Now that he was perfectly happy being the guy on the sidelines, something like this had to happen. Why him? Sure it was always Harry, but he was just an average wizard, why would any orb of anything choose him?

Ron looked to his parents, mum looked a little worried but overall convinced. His da grinned at him and gave a small nod. So mum and Da were on board with this, so what choice did he have?

Dumbledore stood. "The Order will completely understand if any of you choose not to do this. It will not be held against you. However, if one chooses not to, it will not be done at all. We have learned, through our research, that a bond will be made between you four. Without all four, we are unable to know what will happen."

"What kind of a bond?" Blaise asked, "and how will it affect us?"

Dumbledore glanced among them. "We are unsure. We don't know how strong it will be, or how intrusive it will be in your lives. It could be little to nothing, or it could be more. There is no way to know, as the orb as never has been successfully used. The only thing we do know is the bond's focal points will be between Harry and Draco, and another between Blaise and Ron."

Ron groaned, but said nothing, as the headmaster continued. "I will wait outside while you speak to your guardians." He strolled towards the door, but paused as Harry called out to him.

"Sir,"

Dumbledore turned. "Yes Harry."

"This would save a lot of lives right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "It very well could, maybe save us all." With those words, he walked out the door.

Draco huffed. "Doesn't give someone much of a chance to say no, does he?"

Snape stood. "Come Draco, let us speak."

Draco leaned over to Harry. "Going to talk to my uncle now, should be fun. He looks to be in a good mood today."

Harry glance at the scowling and grimacing potions master. "If you say so."

Draco jumped off the couch and let Snape draw him away from everyone else and to the window. They stood together; Draco could hear the others drawing away from the main group behind him.

Severus took a deep breath. "Draco, I have no right to ask you to do this. In fact everything within me wants to tell you not to do this, to be safe and out of harms way."

Draco smiled sadly. "There's no where I'll be safe Uncle. Voldemort wants me dead." He looked up at his favorite uncle. "He killed my parents and I maybe confused about a lot, but I'm sure I want him dead. If I can have a hand in directly making that happen, then I want it. I know Uncle Rodolphus and Aunt Bellatrix have been acting against you for guardianship of me."

Severus sighed and turned his nose up at the names. "They have no chance. You do not have to worry about that. Your parents made sure you would be able to stay with me. And the dark lord knows that Dumbledore would be highly suspicious of me if I were to turn you over, the cover has worked well."

Draco leaned against him. "Yes, so far it has; however one day he'll run out of patience. If I had this power, perhaps I could protect you for once."

Snape allowed himself the uncharacteristic show of emotion by wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulders. "Thank you Draco, but I can care for myself. Never think of me before your own safety."

"So say's you. I want to do this Uncle Sev, but I won't, if you don't want me to." Draco whispered.

Severus sighed. "I want to say no Draco, but you know I can't."

Draco nodded. "I know, neither of us can. Another role, another show."

Severus tightened his grip. "Oh no you don't Draco, whatever happens be yourself. Learn who you are and be that person. No matter what this orb does, or I swear, I will not allow you to do this."

Draco looked up. "Are you sure? I might turn out to be a real test of your tempter, or worse, a Gryffindor."

Severus shivered. "You were always a test to my temper, that hasn't changed and you'll never be a Gryffindor."

Draco shrugged with a smile. "No, probably not. So are we in agreement?"

Severus sighed. "We are."

They turned to look out the window, in silence, as behind them the others spoke.

Ron stood before his parents. "Well then?"

Arthur and Molly shared a look before turning to him. "Son," his da started, "we aren't going to order you to do this."

Ron crossed his arms. "But it's the right thing to do and you aren't telling me not to." He knew it was right, felt it. This was his chance to actually help, to help Harry, to help save people. Even if it meant some kind of weird bond between him and a Slytherin, he cast the thought aside. He couldn't let that deter him from doing the right thing, but still eww. Thank Merlin at least it was Zabini and not Malfoy.

Molly sighed and patted his arm. "Ron, we're afraid if we share what we think you'll do this out of our word."

Ron rolled his eyes, "mum, tell me."

Molly twisted her fingers. "But we'll be taking your choice away."

Hermione, who had been standing next to Ron, looked perplexed. "I don't understand, how can telling Ron what you think be taking his choice away?"

Ron glanced at her. "We're purebloods."

Her eyebrows rose. "So?"

Ron scuffed his shoe on the floor. "Sometimes I really wish they taught about pureblooded families in school so the muggle born would understand."

"Tell me and I'll understand." She said aspirated. She never thought there was a big difference between pureblood families and any other family, just that they were all wizards. However there were times when Ron or another pureblood child would say something that she didn't understand. There were no books in the library about pureblooded families, she had looked, so she was clueless, which she hated.

Ron sighed. "Pureblooded parents own their children until they marry."

Hermione blanched, seeing her first real difference between muggle families and purebloods. "Own, how?"

Molly looked at her, her face compassionate. "Hermione dear, its difficult to explain."

Hermione looked to her, willing her to explain, to tell her something. To her any type of ownership was wrong, maybe she was misunderstanding.

Arthur, who hadn't spent nearly the time with Hermione, or any muggle children as his wife had over the years, despite his love of all things muggle, didn't see the problem. "Yes, we own all our children. In cases like this, it's really our decision. Even if in this particular case, we want Ron to chose for himself." He looked to his wife for guidance.

Molly sighed. "Hermione, it means Ron can't risk his life without our approval."

Ron snorted. "Or date until they say I'm ready, or get married unless they okay it, or generally do anything unless I ask first."

Hermione's eyes widened with knowledge. No wonder Ron hadn't asked her out. His parents didn't think he was ready to date, but wasn't that his choice? She grabbed at facts, as she knew them. "But Ron risked his life before, with me and Harry?"

Molly's face reddened and Arthur leaned down to her, whispering in her ear, as Ron grabbed Hermione's arm. "Sh, don't mention that. Merlin, the trouble I got into for that."

She looked between the people she had thought of as the best and kindest parents ever, to Ron. "What happened?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't even want to talk about it. It just makes mum remember, and get angry all over again."

Hermione looked to Molly Weasley, who indeed looked angry, but calming under her husband's words. She couldn't believe she had never known about this, she felt like a rug had just been pulled out from under her.

Ron took a look at her face. "Oh hey Hermione, it's not bad or anything, just the way purebloods run their families. It doesn't change mum and da, or me."

Hermione nodded, but in her eyes it did, she'd had no idea. Ron parents owned him, like he was some kind of property. "I don't understand, why?" She whispered to him.

Ron shrugged. "Well it's a cast off to the old days. Parents used to use the ownership thing to make prosperous marriages and to insure the family honor and obedience. A lot of tariffs and wars were settled by giving a child over." Ron saw her face had paled even further and tried to make her feel better. "But they don't do that any more, prearranged marriages are almost a thing of the past and no one pays a debt with a child anymore."

The thought made her sick. "So your parents could sell you?"

Ron sighed. "In theory, but they wouldn't."

"What would happen to a child that disobeyed?" She whispered to Ron.

Molly and Arthur were talking to each other about something and hadn't tuned back into them yet, which Hermione was thankful for. She didn't want to hear this from them, she was afraid it would just anger her. If she ever married Ron, they would never say they owned their children, or act they did, that was, if he ever got permission to date her.

Ron slouched. "Look Herm, no ones gotten punished for that in a long time."

"What was the punishment in the old days then."

Ron looked uncomfortable and danced between his feet. "Death."

She covered her gasp with her hand.

Ron shook his head and took her other hand. "But like I said that was a long time ago, now it's just a tradition."

She was not comforted and tried to apply what she had learned. "So that's what your mother meant. If they told you that they wanted you to do this, you'd do it, whether you wanted to or not?"

Ron dropped her hand, nodded and said softly. "Yes." Then he looked at her and met her eyes. "But I know it's the right thing to do. I'll do it unless they tell me not to."

"We won't tell you not to." Molly said.

Hermione looked to them and she saw the same people. They looked concerned, and she could see the love they had for Ron. She was so confused by this.

Next to her, Ron growled. "That's the same thing as telling me to do it mum, so just say it."

Molly dropped her head and then looked to her husband, who nodded sadly. She lifted her head with a small sad smile. "We want you to do this Ron."

Ron nodded. "Thank you.

Molly seemed to collapse upon herself. "There wasn't a way for you to make this choice, I'm sorry."

Next to her Arthur patted and rubbed her arm. "Molly, I told you anything we say, no matter how neutral, is a decision."

Molly nodded and took Arthur's hand. "I know." She looked to Ron and smiled softly and touched his cheek. "We love you Ronny."

Ron blushed and ducked his head. "I know mum, da, I do, but I also know we have to do whatever we can to stop that nutter."

Molly and Arthur nodded and Hermione turned away. She felt way out her depth, which she hadn't felt in the wizard world for sometime. Perhaps it was time she had learned that everything was more different in the wizard world than she had ever thought.

Harry looked between Sirius and Remus, "well anything to add to what Dumbledore said?"

Both men shook their heads and Sirius said. "He pretty much covered it Harry, that's all he ever told us," he leaned in closer and his voice dropped, "but who knows if that's all there is to it. All the information on the orb is so basic, just like Hermione said. Dumbledore's the only one who has ever been around when it was attempted. He's the only one that ever spoken with anyone who knows anything real about it, as they're all dead now."

Remus sighed and nodded, agreeing with Sirius. "But we trust him, and we trust he would never hurt you."

Harry nodded. Well aware of the headmaster's way of sharing only what he thought needed to be known, and the warning Sirius was secretly giving him. Still what choice did he really have? "Okay, so I do this."

Sirius sighed. "It's not fair, it's always you Harry."

Harry smirked. "That should be my line Sirius."

Sirius shrugged. "I just didn't think you'd ever say it."

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry," he shook his head, "I don't know what to say. I know you're going to do this because you can't help but try to help, but still, are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, anything to stop Riddle and if this will help me do it, then so be it. Besides," he smiled, "I get a bond with Draco out of the deal."

Sirius snorted. "I should've know," he put his hands on either side of Harry's head and bent his own head until it met Harry's forehead. "Your parents would be so very proud of you. You're growing up to be one hellva man." He then hugged Harry tightly.

Sirius pulled back, as Harry blinked back the tears. "You really think so?"

Sirius nodded and swallowed thickly. "I know so."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

Sirius smiled. "Just telling the truth, right Moony?"

Remus nodded with a fond smile for both. "Absolutely."

Blaise didn't really know McGonagall; yes he had a class with her, but other than that interaction nothing. So he wasn't sure what to do or how to talk to her. He wanted to do this. He wanted revenge for his parents and the bond with Ron was icing on the cake.

However he didn't know how to telecast his feelings to this unknown adult who held his future in her hands. Surely as Dumbledore's supporter she would want him to do this, so why was she just reiterating what Dumbledore had just said instead of just out right telling him to do this.

"Professor," He interrupted her and she paused, looking at him, "just tell me to do this, so we can move on."

She tilted her head and studied him with her stern eyes. "Is that what you want me to do, Mr. Zabini?"

"My parents would have just told me. I don't see why you're going over everything I just heard again."

She nodded curtly. "I see. However, if I weren't the one who had to speak to you about this decision, if in fact you no guardian at all, what would be your decision?"

Blaise tilted his head and thought the question over. "No guardian, I'm not sure if I understand."

She sighed. "Mr. Zabini, if you were a muggle born child," he gasped and paled. She shook her head, "just for an example, muggle born children do not have to listen to their guardians as pureblooded children do, so if you had that freedom, what would you chose?"

He sighed. "I would choose to under go the procedure to see if the orb worked this time."

She nodded. "Thank you Mr.," she paused, "Blaise. As your guardian, so titled by the ministry and this school, I order that you undergo the procedure."

Blaise nodded swiftly. "Thank you."

McGonagall didn't know what else to say to the boy, and she had no right to offer comfort, as she barely knew the child. So when he asked to return to his seat she dismissed him to do so, but she did so with a heavy heart.

Once everyone was resettled, and Hermione oddly quiet. McGonagall glanced at the girl in wonder, as she allowed the Headmaster to return. His grin said he already knew the answer, but he sat at his desk and looked to the four young men seated on the couch. "Have decisions been made?"

They nodded and Dumbledore nearly twinkled himself right out of his seat. "And what's the word then?"

They glanced among each other.

"We agree to try." Harry said, as the others nodded.

Dumbledore nodded and clapped his hands. "Very good, then we will met in the hospital wing to do the spell at lights out tonight."

"So soon?" Hermione asked. She wanted more time to do some research herself, maybe look over the papers the headmaster had. At the very least, deal with what she had learned today, and about how she felt about Ron and Blaise having a bond.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, we can't afford to let the orb remain in its current state. As is there is the chance it could disappear again, or for other parties to get a hold of it."

There was no need to say who the others were. Still it made Hermione uneasy. Even if Harry and Ron didn't seem to care, but surely the orb was safe in Hogwart's while they made sure of the research. Unless the headmaster wasn't sharing something about the current situation, her readings on the orb had said the orb only disappeared after someone attempted to use it and it failed. So why would it alter from that pattern now? Her knowledge on the orb was sorely lacking, she needed to recheck and reread.

Hermione felt troubled about this whole thing. Yet there was no one she could talk about it with, all the adults she trusted were in the Order of the Phoenix. Ron trust Dumbledore, Harry would do this no matter what the dangers. Blaise wanted revenge and wouldn't care, nor did she feel able to talk to him. As for Draco, she wasn't sure how to even approach him. There was no way to predict how he would react. At least the old Draco was predictable.

She leaned back in her chair. It was out of her hands. She felt so powerless.

Dumbledore looked around. "Well then if there's nothing further. I'm sure being today's Saturday that you students would much rather be in Hogsmeade, rather than sitting with us. So go on then, and we'll meet tonight in the hospital wing."

Hermione was the last to stand. Honestly, she had rather hear what was going on here, but knew a dismissal when she heard one. And since none of the four, who were directly involved, said anything, she knew she couldn't either. Yet really, Dumbledore knew they wouldn't. Blaise, Draco and Ron were purebloods and obviously that meant that they would just allow themselves to be dismissed without questioning and Harry had been raised not to stand up against adults.

It was so frustrating, she was the last to leave and shut the door hard, as she left.

Sirius huffed at the noise. "There goes one unhappy young lady."

Remus nodded. "I don't understand why."

Molly sighed. "I believe she learned something's about pureblooded families that she rather not have known. And of course Ron's bonding with Blaise. She's rather fond of Ron romantically and who knows what will come of this bond."

Severus sniffed. "Surely she knew nothing would come of that."

Molly frowned. "We might have given him permission to date her, we still might."

Arthur nodded. "Indeed, it would be interesting to bring a muggle born into the family. The other boys are either married to, or dating purebloods. I don't see why we couldn't have let Ron, our youngest boy date a muggle born, once the other's had married."

"Is that what you're waiting for? The eldest boy's to marry their pureblooded girlfriends or boyfriends?" Remus asked, having been wondering what the hold up with Ron's dating was, as 16 was the usual age.

Molly nodded. "Ron's only just turned 16, he and Hermione have plenty of time. I know the first person he'd ask about would be Hermione and we want to be sure we could say yes."

Sirius rolled his eyes, unwilling to wade into the pureblooded waters again. He rustled through his coat pocket until he found a flask and raised it. "Anyone for a touch?"

Everyone but Severus nodded, as he was already at the Headmaster's liquor cabinet. One step ahead of everyone else and unwilling to take anything from Sirius, Severus was mixing drinks like potions.

They had wandered around Hogsmeade, mostly watching Draco improve Harry's wardrobe, until Ron declared lunch. That's when Hermione decided it was time for her to state her view.

"Hermione, leave it alone already. There's nothing for it, we'll let them try and that's it." Ron shrugged and took another bit of his sandwich.

Hermione was well aware they were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, so she kept her voice down, but she was far from finished. Harry and Draco had wanted to hang out together, and so Ron and Blaise were there as well. She saw this as perhaps her only chance to speak with all four before tonight. "But none of you even said, 'hey can't we check into this more?'"

Harry smiled as Draco took the pickle off his plate, but sighed heavily when he looked to her. "Hermione, why put it off, it has to be done. Dumbledore checked it out, time wouldn't change anything."

She mentally cursed. "I think there is more to this then what we're being told."

"There always is." Ron answered.

She shook her head. "No, listen, Dumbledore said nothing would happen if this wasn't the orb's time. That doesn't make sense."

Blaise thumped his butterbeer heavily onto the table, making her jump and look to him. He leaned towards her and hissed. "Ms. Granger, don't you see? You're just talking here. Nothing is going to change, no matter what you say, or how you phase it. We have no choice."

She swallowed thickly. "It's not right."

Harry patted her hand. "It may not be but it's how it is."

She dropped her head. "You should at least have a choice but because of some stupid archaic law you couldn't say no."

Blaise sighed and looked between Harry and Ron. "Well you two deal with her drama, I'm done."

Ron rolled his eyes and turned to her. "You better not try that SPEW thing again, we're not slaves."

Hermione straightened because that was partially the heart of the matter wasn't it. It really pissed her off, and to learn it that way, to see it in action, on Ron no less, greatly upset her. She wanted nothing more than to fight against it, to show Ron that it didn't have to be this way. She turned to Harry. Surely Harry would understand her problem. He was doing this out of some guilt complex, not because he had been told to. "Harry, did you know pureblood parents _owned_ their children?"

Draco perked up. "Is that, what all this is about?"

"It seems so." Blaise answered bleakly.

Harry looked at his plate. "Yeah, I knew."

Hermione's eyes bugged. "You knew? How? And why didn't you tell me?"

Harry sighed and studied his plate. "I knew how you'd react. Dumbledore told me my first year. It works on half-blood children as well," he looked up at her, "I didn't think it was a big deal. I've been told what to do my whole life, what's someone new doing it? Dumbledore and then Sirius were bound to do a better job than the Dursley's."

She frowned, but couldn't find a reply. Blaise was right she wasn't going to get anywhere here. She threw up her hands. "I give up."

"Thank Merlin." Ron mumbled and looked on her plate. "Hey, you gonna eat that?"

"No," she pushed her half a sandwich towards him.

Draco frowned. "I don't get what the big deal is?"

"Don't start her up again." Blaise replied.

Draco frowned and turned to Hermione. "Don't start up again. Nod if you can listen, without exploding?" He starred at her, until she huffed and nodded. Draco smiled. "Thank you. It's a lot different than it used to be. There was a time were dating the wrong sort would get you tossed from your family, or put to death. We've moved a long way from that. If I'm not mistaken, muggles did the same thing some time ago."

Hermione crossed her arms. "That was a long time ago, none of that happens today."

Draco frowned. "Really, so you don't have to listen to a word your parents say? No punishments?"

"Well," Hermione said, "it's not the same. My parents don't control who I date, or who I marry under penalty of death."

Draco glanced around. "Any of you worried about death?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Not likely. If my parents were gonna kill any of us off, it would've been the twins, ages ago."

Blaise shook his head. "Nope."

Draco looked to Hermione. "There is a good reason why even now we have to get permission to date or marry."

Hermione folded her arms on the table and waved a hand. "Oh really, what?"

Draco smirked. "Ron, we're what? Third Cousins?"

Ron nodded and grabbed some chips. "About that."

Draco pointed to Blaise, who smiled. "I'm Draco's fourth cousin, and Harry's fifth and if we go back far enough Ron's seventh or eighth."

Harry perked up. "We're related."

Draco huffed. "Does no one tell you anything? You're probably related to me and Weasley on your father's side, if we look far enough back." He patted Harry's hand. "We'll look and see what we can find."

Harry frowned. "We're not closely related, are we?"

Draco laughed and shook his head. "Nope." He turned to Hermione, who looked shocked and said. "See we have to be careful who we mix with, otherwise we'll interbreed ourselves out. Relationships between us must be beyond four generations, four back. So while Harry could date and marry Blaise. I could not date Ron, or any of his siblings, we're not four generations apart. "

"Thank Merlin." Ron mumbled.

Draco smiled. "What he said."

Blaise took over. "Some families have married themselves out, by not marrying in magical creatures for new blood, or making bad marriage arrangements, or simply not enough children. Some however so closely followed the rules that they ended up hurting themselves, like the Snape family."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, they buggered themselves up good." He turned to Hermione, bursting with an eagerness that told Hermione that gossip was coming. "They were so strict with their prearranged marriages, all for money, or power. They were the last family to put a child to death for hooking up with someone that was not who they were arranged to marry. A girl, wasn't it?"

Draco nodded, without looking up from the little house he was building with chips. "She got knocked up. The father was a pureblood, but not whom she was promised to, hence the marriage was called off."

"She was arranged to a Parkinson, I believe." Blaise said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, so she got knocked up by a Black. They were more than four back, but the Snape's didn't care, she ruined the family's name. After that, you wouldn't catch a Snape messing about, they all towed the line."

"Until they died out, except for Professor Snape and a few scattered relatives, but they're a dying line." Blaise added.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We're all a dying line. Sirius is the last direct Black, I'm the last direct Malfoy," he looked to Blaise, "you're nearly the last direct Zabini." He nodded towards Ron. "The Weasley's are the only big line left in England and they've branched out to adding mainland European purebloods to their line."

Ron nodded. "Yep. Not going out like the rest of you, sooner or latter, through some marriage or another, we'll end up with everything." He grinned with a laugh.

"You wish." Draco said. "I'm leaving everything to my hellhounds."

Hermione sat stunned. She'd had no idea. It was like a whole other world, they sat here and could, just from memory, sprout off family trees and information. It was like a special group that no matter what she did she could never join or completely understand. While everything in her was angry at any type of ownership, they seemed to believe it was necessary.

Harry seemed to be drinking in everything they said. Draco was trying to remember the Potter family tree, as Zabini and even Ron added something, or someone.

Draco and Zabini, as impossible as it was, seemed to have more in common with Ron than she had thought.

"Let's go to Honeydukes." Draco said, as he jumped up, and Harry quickly followed. Blaise and Ron after them, still talking. None of them looked back at Hermione and she jumped up to follow them. She wouldn't give up that easy. She caught up and said. "I still want to learn more about this."

Zabini rolled his eyes. "Of course you do."

Ron patted her shoulder. "I'll let you quiz me later." He turned back to Zabini.

Hermione took Ron's arm, and he glanced down at her.

"Let's just have a good day." She said.

Ron nodded and his smile broadened. "No more questions?"

She shook her head. "Not right now, right now let's just have fun."

Ron removed his arm from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders. "That's my Hermione."

She smiled sweetly at Zabini.

TBC: NEXT UPDATE **WEDNESDAY NIGHT THURSDAY MORNING**

AS ALWAYS THANK **YOU **FOR READING!

If **YOU **review you'll share the spotlight with these people and there are no better people out there in which to share a spotlight with. For these are the best!

REVIEW REPLIES: If I haven't answered-I haven't gotten it yet. I've been told sometimes it can take awhile to show up.

Sweet Surrender was a one-shot it's also a one shot that everyone who read that- reads this, but I had to thank them in some public way. So those reviews bottom the ones for this story.

I'm brief because I wanted to give you'll this part.

**Redmeadow**: Thank you so much. LOL, wish I could tell you but that would ruin part 8. You have it in for Hermione, but that's what I like about you. More Ron and Blaise to come without the 'bushy headed' girl.

**Dairygirl**: Thank you, yeah he is creepy, lol. I'm really glad you enjoyed the quiet moments. There are more to come. I hope you continue to like them and this story. As for Sweet Surrender, I fully admit it was strange, lol thank you.

**Bena24**: Lol, thank you.

**PureBloodedSlytherin**: Thank you, lol, I'm starting to feel that Dumbledore might have to hide, if he lets them die.

**Miss Lesley**: Thank you so much for your thoughts, lol, I loved your questions. I know there are a lot of readers wondering the same things you are. All I can say is I have closely looked at your questions and then looked back over the parts ahead of you, I can say that a lot of your answers are soon to come. Look closely, at part 8.

**DarkDragonFemale**: Thank you so much. Lol, I'm so glad you are enjoying it. I'm grinning like a darn fool. My first fangirl, YAY ME or actually, YAY YOU lol Thanks. I'm so glad people like seeing Ron with someone a little different. Just working on 'Everything' right now, but if I find anything else on disk that's finished, I might post it. And thank you for reading and liking Sweet Surrender, I was a little worried about that one, wasn't sure if it was too odd, lol. About the beta, thank you so much on the offer, I may actually take you up on that. : )

**Maybe Blue**: Hi and thank you for doing and saying so.

**KT**: lol, thank you I love to hear that you love the story grin, you made my day. If he were mine I'd've kept him to - just to watch after him. As for the old man, yeah you've got to watch him.

**Antnum**: thank you, I hope I don't disappoint.

**DemonRogue**: Thank you- Grin and smiling my fool head off

**DepressedGothic**: Thank you, I appreciate you reading and that you like Draco.

That's all I have if you're not here I didn't get you.

Now for Sweet Surrender

**Spideria**: Thank you, you review took my breath, something I wrote beautiful, wow.

**Yehudi13**: Thank you, lol, confusing and strange I can live with that

**DangerousLover**: Thank you.

**Ura-hd**: lol it was, thank you for reading

**Anna()nice**: lol now I'm beaming, thank you.


	6. You just don't like the truth Granger

Everything that Glitters isn't Gold

Important Information:

Summary: "Only Harry would fall for someone completely nutters." Ron mumbled. "Draco's not crazy," Hermione replied, "he's confused." "You mean nutters."

Dumbledore hatches his most daring plan yet; he will attempt to use the Orb of Balance. Voldemort is eagerly waiting for him to do so. No one gets exactly what they hoped for; Hermione losses Ron to destiny, Dumbledore and Voldemort find themselves on the same side. Slash: HxD, BxR, M- for mature.

Please see notes and summary either on part 1 or 2.

Thank you. Sang

Part 6: "You just don't like the truth Granger."

Bellatrix LeStrange brushed an invisible piece of dust from her robes, as she studied the mantel, after a moments thought, she waved her wand and the fire rose. Now satisfied, she turned from the mantel and looked to the table, where a shadow sat with a teacup. She spoke to the shadow. "The potion, while not impossible, is harder to complete without Severus' help."

The shadow nodded. "This I realize; however, I don't want Dumbledore's little spy to gain more than I would like him to. Even seeing the ingredients would give him more than I wish him to know."

Bellatrix nodded. "Indeed. You have a meeting with the Banshee's at 3:00, would you like me to attend?"

The shadow nodded. "Yes, Rodolphus can watch after the dementors in our absence." The shadow sighed. "How are the efforts to get young Draco?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "You know as well as I do that it will fail, but it makes Severus behave himself and not ask so many questions. Narcissa and Lucius paid far to much attention to detail. They covered every aspect of Draco's care. I do believe they were frightened that Draco would garnish Rodolphus attentions again, or perhaps your own."

"Yes, I'm sure they made every effort to make sure that did not occur. Though I find myself missing Lucius. It's a shame it was time to dispatch with them. I miss the beauty and poise of having a Malfoy around to look at."

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, I thought you might. If only they could've been swayed back to us, but that maybe due partially to your attentions."

The shadow nodded, then took a sip of his drink. "Yes, you maybe correct. However upon my return, they were spies and as such, were only allowed to see one side of myself. I gave Lucius many chances. However, we cannot let Dumbledore see anything other than what he expects. He expects madness and the doling out of pain for no reason, bowing and scraping, anything else and he would begin to question his tactics in dealing with us."

"Of course my lord you are right. Do you think they've attempted to use the orb yet?"

"No," the shadow chuckled, "but soon. Dumbledore will want to use the orb as soon as possible. The old fool, he has read everything about the orb and yet still misses its true nature."

"I have found Dumbledore only sees what his rose colored glasses choose to filter through. What of the Potter boy? Its Saturday, should we schedule a raid into Hogsmeade to put some fire on the waiting period?"

"No, no, time and time again Dumbledore and his order have taken Potter's continuation of life as the direct result of my insane ineptness. Another failure right now might delay the orb's use. They might not see us as a big enough threat to attempt to use the orb. What if one of the boys was harmed? Another delay, no, we lay low until we are sure the orb has been used."

"Yes, you are, as always, a step ahead."

The shadow leaned back into his chair. "Have the vampires fed yet?"

Bellatrix sat across from him, taking up her own teacup. "Yes, they were sent somewhere into the vast wilderness of Russia this time, I believe. It's well they as a species are so patient and willing to wait in order to have their fill of Europe."

"Yes, it is fortunate they are both smart and patient. It was prime time for us to join forces, hopefully the Banshee's see it the same way."

"You are a most convincing speaker my lord, it is only a matter of time."

"Have you received a report from Throbreed?"

Bellatrix stood from the table and swiftly went to a desk, within the room and pulled several parchments. She spoke, as she returned to the table. "I thought you might ask, so I had these reports sent up. The nurse in St. Mungo's continues to administer the long-term polyjuice. As for Throbreed's work they have responded very well, a majority of that is due to the ability to use dementors to help along the treatment."

"Good, have they made any improvements?"

Bellatrix nodded with a smile. "They have." Her smiled faded to a line. "It was a great injustice that they were so unfortunately attacked. They were your best spy's, never even discovered and then for them to be so struck." She frowned and pushed around the parchment rolls. "I have asked Throbreed to do everything in his power."

The shadows hand crept forward to pat hers. "They were indeed some of my closest, and certainly deserved better than what happened. It was their downfall, which made me decide to take over the dementors. We will heal them though. I realize Alice was your dear friend."

Bellatrix nodded. "She was, she is. When she and Frank awake, I'm glad they will be with us and not some cold hospital, surrounded by those fools." She lifted a parchment. "I got word this morning that Throbreed needs more funds for treatment ingredients."

"Supply it, we will hurry his work as much as possible." The shadow stood and moved into the light cast off by the firelight, as the windows were closed. Bellatrix looked up to the tall man, who had pale skin, and good bone structure, a handsome man, one that radiated power and control. Her master, her liege, her friend, she looked to his eyes, black, endless black with a hot red iris.

He offered his hand, which she took. "Gather my robes Bella, while I made the change."

She quickly moved to the closet and grabbed long black robes with a gracious hood. She didn't turn when she heard the low grunt behind her and when she finally did, she was, as ever, taken back by the handsome vintage now half man-half snake that stood before her. She walked to him and cast the robe upon him. "Soon my lord, you will not need this disguise, you will able to always show your true face."

"SSSooon my dear Bella, but not today. If anyone sssee'sss me they mussst sssee thisss."

She nodded, as she adjusted the large robes around her master. "Will you be wearing the disguise tonight? Tonight is a spy-less meeting; only us true will be there. I made sure myself that none of the spy's heard of it."

"Tonight I will be myssself, we have much to plan. I feel the hour of the orb coming at hand."

"Thank Merlin." She drew back and was happy with the appearance her lord made in his dark countenance of evil incarnate.

He offered his arm. "SSShell we Bella."

She dipped her head and took his arm. "But of course my lord."

Hermione shook her head, as she looked at the full bag Draco held. "He's going to make himself sick, and you to Harry."

Harry took a package from Draco's bag, which he and Draco were sharing back and forth. "We're not eating _all _of it. Draco's trying to figure out what candy he likes, and I'm helping. We're eating."

Hermione scowled. "Candy is not what I meant, Harry Potter."

Harry shushed her with his hands. "Hey, not so much with the full name. I don't want people to start asking me things."

She rolled her eyes and looked to Ron and Blaise, who had their own much smaller bags and looked back to Draco and Harry's bag. "But you could have spaced it out. Why try everything single thing that they have at once?"

"Because this way I don't have to wait to figure out what my favorite is Granger. Now leave me alone, not only are you not my boss, I'm not ever sure I like you. You're bossy and you talk a lot." Draco announced, before he turned to Harry, "Can I try a bite of that?"

Harry broke off a piece of chocolate and handed it over, as he tried very hard not to look at Hermione, who he could hear huffing and puffing beside him.

Hermione growled frustrated. "I can't believe it. I think he was better off before."

Blaise softly snorted. "You just don't like the truth Granger."

Hermione looked at Harry, who was sharing with Draco, a blissful smiled on his lips. She rolled her eyes, no help there. She looked to Ron and glared.

Ron shrugged. "What do you want me to say Mione, you are kind of bossy."

She huffed. "Don't call me Mione, Ron Weasley and I'm not bossy."

Ron used reaching into his bag, as an excuse to keep his head down as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say _Hermione_."

She then noticed while she had been walking with Harry and Draco, Zabini was walking close to Ron. She dropped back a little bit, so she was walking just in front of Ron and Blaise. She listened as Blaise restarted a conversation about Quidditch. A conversation she could really add nothing to and how Ron didn't seem all that unhappy to be talking to Zabini. He was even smiling and using his hands to explain his point.

She slowed until she bumped into Ron. He automatically caught her, before she tripped.

She looked up at him and smiled thankfully. "Sorry Ron."

Ron nodded concerned. "Are you all right?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

Ron helped her to gain her footing and scratched the side of his head. "I'm sorry, I sometimes don't realize how long my legs are."

She patted his arm. "It's alright." They started walking again and she stayed by Ron's side, walking so their arms brushed.

Blaise walked with them silently for a few minutes and then said. "I should make sure Draco doesn't really eat all that candy."

Hermione saw it for the excuse to break away that it was. Ron, who didn't seem aware of anything going on around him, shrugged. "Yeah I can imagine Malfoy's not a peach when he's sick, Merlin knows Harry isn't." Ron frowned. "Yeah, jeez, take that bag away from them."

Blaise smiled at Ron and chuckled in agreement, as he sped up to catch up with Harry and Draco.

Ron turned to Hermione, glancing down at her face. "You know Blaise's not so bad once you get to know him. He used to be this silent shadow behind Malfoy, and I know he's a Slytherin and I'm not saying I trust him, or anything, but he's all right. He likes the Chudley Cannons, can you believe it?"

Hermione bit her lip in thought. On one hand Ron was going to have a bond with Blaise, on the other hand, she was so jealous. She smiled up at Ron. "That's great." She would encourage a friendship; to do anything else could cost her Ron. When she found out how strong this bond was she'd decide then what to do.

When they returned to the school, she tried to get Ron and Harry to come with her to the library and research the orb. Now that it was something of importance she wanted to reread what she had read. Ron had looked only willing to come with her to be with her, but didn't really seem to care about the orb.

Still she had Ron and was working on Harry, when Zabini came back with Draco, after dropping off the candy bag in Draco's rooms. Zabini listened to her for a minute, before he spoke up. "The library today? It's beautiful outside and who knows when we'll be able to enjoy it again. Let's go flying."

Ron grinned, "yeah, let's go," he turned to her, "sorry Mione, but I don't know what you could find in the library that Dumbledore doesn't already know." He sobered a little at her look and rubbed the back of his neck. "You could come with us, if you want."

Harry nodded with an eager grin. "Yeah, we could teach you how to flip."

The idea made her stomach flip. Draco was pulling on Harry's robe to hurry him along, and that damn Zabini was grinning at her. While Ron just looked like his patience was running out and the air was calling. She slumped. "Go ahead and go without me. I'll research the orb by myself, even if it's your arses on the line."

Ron patted her on the shoulder. "We already know what we need to know."

She watched them walk away, Zabini talking to Ron and Ron throwing his head back laughing. A little further ahead, Draco was shaking his head at Harry, both smiling and nudging the other. They were still her best friends, she knew that wouldn't change, but her romantic notions had taken a blow. She turned and wandered towards the library.

Harry was a hero. The savior of the wizarding world and as much as she, and many others, had fantasized about filling the role, Harry needed someone that commanded the spotlight as much as he did. Someone who knew what it was like to see their picture in the paper, to be gossiped about, stared at and that described Draco Malfoy. Harry saw an equal in Draco and Hermione didn't begrudge him that.

Sure her crush on Harry was over, unlike poor Ginny, who continued to hope. Her Harry crush had died a couple of years ago; probably around the time she realized Harry was far more enamored with Draco Malfoy's robes than any girls. Her crush on Ron though had only just started last year, and she really could see something between her and Ron, far more than she ever could have had with Harry.

Her and Ron had things in common. They were both used to being in the background of Harry's light and liked it there. They were friends and Ron was a stable, good boy, handsome and smart enough to challenge her when he put forth the effort. Ron seemed to like girls romantically more than boys. Ron was normal, a boy, with the eating habits, sports, and the humor of a regular bloke.

She had thought in time, within the end of this school year, that her and Ron would fall into a relationship. Sure there would be blushes, and it would take awhile to actually get to the boyfriend-girlfriend stage, but she had hopes that they would. Now her all her pinning and beliefs had taken a mean bashing today.

Blaise wanted her Ron. She hadn't been sure until the walk today, but when he walked off to join Draco and Harry, she could see it. Normally that wouldn't have been a threat. In days past, Blaise wouldn't have stood a chance, whether Draco and Harry were dating or not. Now things were looking different.

Even without the bond factor, Ron didn't have permission to date yet, and until he got it, there would be no blushes, or walks around the lake. While she didn't have proof, and it really hurt her to think this way, yet she had no other path to go on. She thought maybe Ron could get permission a lot faster and easier to date pureblooded Blaise Zabini than permission to date her.

She bit back a growl of frustration, as she approached Madam Pince's desk for the extra quill and parchment she kept there. She was able to keep her frustration out of her voice, as she asked, and received her supplies. She quickly went to her table and found some books to get lost in.

Blaise had never gotten the chance to just fly with Ron, being enemies and all. Except during games and well you really had to look for those bludgers. Ron was gorgeous with his wind blown red hair, his eyes wide blue and laughing. Neither one of them could beat Draco or Harry in a race. Harry and Draco were both built like seekers lithe and fast, and so much more graceful on a broom than him or Ron. Still racing back and forth had given him a new view of Ron, one he liked so much, he didn't mind losing continuously to Draco and Harry.

"You blokes are so slow." Harry taunted, as he hovered in front of them.

"They're beaters what can you expect. It's barely worth racing them." Draco replied, while he circled lazily.

Ron rolled his eyes, and still grinning, turned to Blaise and said conversationally. "Note, Harry only talks shite to me when we're on brooms and he can out fly me."

Blaise shrugged and answered just as evenly. "Draco talks shite to me all the time. However he does get more colorful in the air."

Ron leaned against his broom, talking as if they were sitting at a table and not a hundred feet in the air. "I suggest we show them what for."

Blaise sighed and adopted the same nonchalance air as Ron. He glanced to see Harry rolling his eyes, and making fun of him and Ron. Draco was laughing, but both were listening to them. "I agree, but Draco knows how to out run me to well."

Ron straightened and covertly readied himself for a chase; next to him Blaise did the same. "So we switch." Ron yelled and took off after Draco, who yelped and dived away.

Blaise wasted no time going after Potter, who dived and yelled out. "There's no way Zabini that _you_ can catch me."

An hour later and Blaise believed Potter knew what he was talking about. He touched ground next to Ron, who had just given up as well. Ron yelled, as he landed. "You blokes got to come down sooner or later."

"Say's you." Harry yelled down.

Ron crossed his arms. "We could always throw things at them."

Blaise leaned on his broom. "We could, but then we'd have explain to Dumbledore why instead of meeting at the hospital wing, they're checked in."

"True." The red head answered, after a moment of watching Harry and Draco fly, Ron tilted his head to look at Blaise. "I wonder why they want to meet in the med wing, instead of, I don't know, anywhere that doesn't mean harm has come to you."

"I think it's because of the blocked off, out of the way, quiet space, rather than the need of Poppy's skills is why they're using it." Blaise bit his lip, "at least that's how I chose to see it."

Ron nodded. "I think I'll take your approach."

Draco flew down close enough to talk, but not near enough to be grabbed off his broom. "Go away, now please."

Ron scowled. "What?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I want to spend time with Harry. So go away." He tilted his head. "You know it wouldn't be a bad idea for you two to get to know each other, since you're going to be bonded."

Ron didn't know what to say. He had heard about the bonding, but Dumbledore hadn't put that much emphasis on it and it didn't seem so final until Draco had said it. He glanced at Blaise, was he blushing? Na, it had to be the light.

Blaise smiled up at Draco, never more thankful he was friends with the strange blond. "Okay Draco, we'll go away."

Draco nodded and flew away to Harry's side.

Blaise turned to Ron, who looked a little stunned and Blaise was sure Ron hadn't really thought about the bonding until now. "It maybe nothing, some bonds have little to no impact."

Ron chuckled and shook his head. "I know you haven't been friends with Harry that long, but I can tell you, if it involves Harry, it's never nothing." He looked up to see Harry making 'go away' gestures at him. Then the two fingered salute when he didn't move and looked to Blaise. "Harry's about ready to commit violence if we don't get a move on."

Blaise gestured towards the lake. "Walk? We can still see them, but we'll be far enough away."

Ron nodded and they fell into step next to each other. He glanced over at Blaise. "I'm not sure about this bonding thing, no offence to you."

"None taken. It's rather unusual situation." Blaise didn't know how to talk to Ron without his tongue messing it up. Hell, after all these years, just talking to Ron was making his palms sweat and his stomach flutter. "I know you had other plans." Ug, that was stupid, bringing Hermione into this.

Ron shrugged. "Not really."

Blaise blinked and his step faltered, before he was able to get a grip on himself. "But I thought you and Hermione…" he trailed off and mentally kicked himself.

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I thought we'd date. I wasn't thinking of marriage or anything, just, you know, date. It hadn't escaped my notice that my parents haven't given me permission to date yet. I think it's because they're sure I'll ask to date Hermione, which I would." He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "I like her, but she's my friend first and foremost. Sometimes I think it would ruin our friendship if we ever dated. I love her, but I'm not sure if it's that kind of love."

Blaise didn't know what to say. He fumbled for words and discarded screaming out 'thank Merlin'. Instead he said. "Oh." Which wasn't very deep or meaningful, but was the only thing he could think of that wouldn't embarrass himself.

Draco glanced at Harry, as they floated above the field. "Well? What do you think then?"

Harry shrugged. "I agree with you. Hermione would run Ron into the ground until he didn't have an opinion not approved by her. She doesn't mean it to be that way, but she really can't understand where he's coming from. Yet you really think Blaise's a better choice?"

Draco studied the two boys, walking around the lake. "Yeah, I do. Blaise's had a crush on Ron forever, and I don't think Ron's against the idea. I think they would be good for each other, equals."

Harry glanced at Draco, someone he very much considered his equal, and then thought about how unequal a relationship between Hermione and Ron would be. "I think you're right."

Draco nodded. "I find I usually am, its one of the hazards of being me." Then he grinned and took off, laughing loudly, as Harry chased after him.

Draco's sudden break and flight away from Harry caught Blaise's attention. He looked to Ron and nodded his head towards Draco's figure. "Wonder what they're going on about?"

Ron shook his head. "No telling." He glanced at Blaise. The bloke really wasn't bad looking. He hadn't really thought about boys before, no matter how many times Fred and George had told him he was missing out. He had always been more attracted to girl's, that wasn't to say he had never felt anything for a boy.

Harry was bleeding adorable and Draco was gorgeous. They were both what Ron thought he would go for in a boy, short, pretty, thin. However Blaise wasn't the same type of bloke as Harry and Draco, Blaise was more his own build. Tall, just as fair, his hair was dark blond and he had brown eyes and dimples.

When had he noticed Blaise had dimples? He briefly entertained the thought that if he asked mum and da about Blaise, he was sure they'd give permission. He shook his head and asked Blaise. "So what do you think about all this?"

Blaise's thoughts spun, as he quickly tried to figure out what best to say. "Um," the bond with Ron was nice, but the rest, "I have no idea."

Ron nodded and slapped his shoulder. "I'm with you mate."

Blaise smiled and hope it worked out that way.

Ron looked around him and waved. Blaise turned to see Hermione walking towards them. Ron turned to Blaise. "Must be getting close to dinner." He rubbed his stomach. "All this flying and walking, I'm ready for it."

Blaise nodded. "Now we just have to get them down." He waved towards the sky and the two flyers, as they re-approached the field.

Ron sighed. "Harry never makes things easy." Ron looked up and yelled. "Hey let's go eat."

Draco pulled his broom up to them, or actually, up and ahead of them, well out of grabbing distance. "Only if you both concede."

Blaise turned to Ron. "Neither does Draco."

Ron groaned. "No kidding."

Harry hovered next to Draco. "So just admit we're the better flyers and no getting back at us once we're on the ground."

"On your names." Draco added.

Ron rolled his eyes and huffed. "Look, you prats, I swear on my name as a Weasley not to kick your arses. Now lets go."

"I, Blaise Zabini, promise not to kick your arses, even if you both deserve it."

Harry and Draco touched down, just as Hermione joined them.

She looked between them. "Do I even want to know?" On her face was fond curiosity, in her head however was a voice screaming that Blaise and Ron had been walking around the lake together.

Ron shook his head. "No, so anything in the library?"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her arms. "No, in fact even the books I read before are missing."

"Heh, Dumbledore probably needed them." Ron replied not concerned.

They began walking towards the castle, at least everyone but Harry, who was trying to stand balancing on his broom, with Draco nonchalantly reaching out and pushing him off whenever he succeeded.

Hermione watched them and it was on the tip of her tongue to warn Harry he was going to bust his head open, she bit her tongue. She was his friend, maybe even a sister, but she wasn't his mother. If Harry wanted to break his head open, she'd just help Ron get him to Poppy.

After Harry's last attempt, before the doors, Harry grabbed his broomstick and started walking. "Hey Draco, do you want to eat with me again?"

"I'm going to eat with Blaise. He finds some joy out of trying to figure what food I might like. I just can't deign him." Draco smirked over to Blaise, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Harry's shoulder's slumped. "Okay."

Draco nudged Harry's shoulder with his own. "But I'm going to take a walk afterwards and you can come with me. Otherwise I might forget to show up at the med-wing."

Harry nodded, trying to seem normal and unconcerned. "Yeah, I'll go."

Hermione and Ron knew Harry better and figured he was about two minutes from bouncing. They knew the signs.

Draco and Harry continued talking as they walked, leaving Hermione, Ron and Blaise behind.

Ron shook his head. "Harry's two minutes from proposing."

Hermione slapped his arm. "It's not that serious."

"Close." Ron mumbled.

"I knew they were meant for each other. When Draco was eleven, he screamed that he hated Harry Potter, and destroyed his room. I was the only one there, but it was the first and last time, until recently that ever saw him express any emotion." Blaise said with a fond smile.

Ron chuckled. "I should've known to. Our first year it was Malfoy this and Malfoy that, wasn't it Mione?"

As a reflex she said, "don't call me that." Then she crinkled her eyebrows. "You know, there were times when I thought they must be purposely running into each other just to fight."

Ron frowned. "The prats, they put us through hell just to get at each other. There were times I really wanted to kill Malfoy," he frowned, "hell there were times I wanted to kill Harry for pulling me into a fight with Malfoy. Through that wasn't until the detention."

"Well things have changed. Draco no longer has to keep up the image his parents needed to maintain."

Hermione glanced to Zabini; and with a sigh, reluctantly agreed with him. "He's right, Draco's new found freedom has allowed them to move forward. Besides Ron, I highly doubt they were attracted to each other at eleven."

Ron scratched his chin. "Yeah, I guess so. Still it was fun to have one person my parents were okay with me fighting with, but since everything was cleared, mum and da say I have to try to be nice to him. So now I've just got the rest of the Slytherin's to fight with, and they're not nearly as fun as Malfoy was."

"All the rest of Slytherin?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay two Slytherin's I won't be fighting with," he threw his hands up, "what's the world coming to."

Ahead of them, waiting at the great hall's doors, Harry called. "The rest of the worlds coming to dinner. Hurry up."

Remus was sitting comfortably, within his and Sirius' rooms, leaned back in his chair, and a cup of tea in hand. As Sirius stormed through the door with a bang, Remus used his foot to stop the mountain of books on the table in front of him from falling to the floor.

Remus watched Sirius run his fingers through his hair, as the man paced with frustrated and wild steps. Remus shook his head tiredly. "Sirius, what did he say?"

Sirius stopped and seemed to notice him for the first time. "He told me the same thing he told Snape. That he put protections on the bracelets, because he was afraid with Harry and Draco being obvious choices for the orb, that there might be an attack against them."

Remus nodded. "I told you, I didn't find anything but protection spells on them."

Sirius dropped into the chair next to him. "How would we know that's all it was, or the reasons why?" He slammed his hand onto the table and Remus sighed, as every book, the library had on the Orb of Balance, fell to the floor in a cascade of thumps and paper.

Sirius waved a disgusted hand at the mess. "And these were absolutely no bleeding help. They told us nothing."

Remus shook his head. "Did you think they would? We've tried every source we could, without looking to damn obvious. Severus has even tried some connects that would make Dumbledore hit the roof, if he found out."

Sirius rubbed his forehead. "Dumbledore may have been around the last time it was attempted and he may have 'talked' with the 'specialists'. I just want more than if it works they'll get powers we don't understand, and if it doesn't work, nothing? How can that be?"

Remus closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. "I don't know. Sirius, he's going to do this. Those boys are going to do this. The Order backs Dumbledore completely, as do the Weasley's. What you need to remember is that Dumbledore needs Harry, he won't let anything happen to him."

Sirius sighed. "I'm not that worried about Harry. I know Dumbledore will walk through hell to keep that boy. It's the others I'm more concerned about."

Remus nodded silently and handed Sirius his teacup, refilled from a much stronger bottle. "I know Sirius, I know."

TBC- Next **Update Friday night, Saturday morning**

AS ALWAYS THANK **YOU **FOR READING!

If **YOU **review you'll share the spotlight with these people and there are no better people out there in which to share a spotlight with. For these are the best!

REVIEW REPLIES: If I haven't answered-I haven't gotten it yet. I've been told sometimes it can take awhile to show up.

**December Jewel**: lol, if I was Harry that would've been my first question. Thank you, so much, I hope you continue to like. I thought I would take on the pureblood thing and see what I could do with it and I'm glad people seem to like it.

**Redmeadow**: Thank you so much, I hope I don't let you down and you continue to enjoy. I'm glad you liked the pureblood thing; I wanted to see what people thought of such an idea. I'm glad so far, people like. LOL, it seems a lot of people have it for Hermione I didn't realize that would happen. I can't say I like know-it-alls myself. I don't know what's going to happen to the 'poor' girl, as for that check you might not need it. Part 8, is a bit of history, I'm hashing it out right now, re-looking at it and making sure I've covered my p's and q's. I hope you liked the moments between the boys, I thought they needed that time. Again thank you.

**Angelkitty77**: Here's your more and I really hope you liked it, thank you.

**Juli2**: I love that you love it and took the time to tell me so, thanks.

**KT**: Thank you so much, your two reviews, made me grin for hours, my face hurts, lol but the pains worth it. Never lame, any time you take I'm thankful for : ). I had an astro-physics test today, so I know how you feel. My story lifts your mood, gosh, I don't know what to say, thank you. I can't say that enough. Ramble away, I'm not scared: ).

**DarkDragonFemale**: You dance and then I dance because you liked it, lol. Thank you. Wow, lol I'm really glad you think my Hermione's so good. I wanted to see what I could do with the pureblood thing and I'm really glad people seem to like it; I wasn't sure what people would think. Ah- the thing with Sirius, I started this story before the fifth book, and he worked so well I just left him in. I had a note about it, but it was small, and I think I might have forgotten to post it after the first part to the second. I'm glad that you like him, lol. I hope this was a fast enough update : ).

**Bena24**: Thank you so much, I think this part may have answered your questions, lol.

**Kitoku Snape: **LOL thank you, well depending on your theory your probably right : ). I hope you continue to like and aren't disappointed. Thank you for your review of Sweet Surrender, and your kind words.


	7. We are neither that lucky nor that ignor...

Glitters isn't Gold.

Important Information:

Summary: "Only Harry would fall for someone completely nutters." Ron mumbled. "Draco's not crazy," Hermione replied, "he's confused." "You mean nutters."

Dumbledore hatches his most daring plan yet; he will attempt to use the Orb of Balance. Voldemort is eagerly waiting for him to do so. No one gets exactly what they hoped for; Hermione losses Ron to destiny, Dumbledore and Voldemort find themselves on the same side. Slash: HxD, BxR, M- for mature.

Note 1: This story was started before Sirius fell into the veil. Hence he remains as written, alive.

Note 2: Like everyone reviews spur me on in my efforts.

Note 3: Rating: Adult but not inappropriate for this site.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Note 4: The Harry and Draco and other characters, are described to what I see in my head and really do not look very much like the actors portraying them on screen. I see Harry with the same unruly black hair, thin, rather short, with large emerald eyes. Draco with longer silvery blonde, also thin, and rather short, with large silver eyes, I'm a rather big fan of anime and it shows in my descriptions of character at times.

Thank you. Sang

What I thought was a nagging cold, was in fact, walking pneumonia combined with a sinus and lung infection. I have been down and out for the count- I apologize.

Part 7 "We are neither that lucky nor that ignored by the fates."

Dumbledore's eyes were fastened on the parchment before him. He didn't even raise his eyes, as he flicked his fingers toward the fire, and it responded by roaring to life. Fudge had gone too far, the fool. Perhaps it was far time he was replaced. Arthur would make a fine Minister of the Ministry. In times past Fudge's stupidity had been useful, now it was becoming a nuisance.

Fudge was a fool, if he thought for one moment that he would allow the ministry to take the Zabini boy from under his guardianship. The boy's cousin and his wife were death eaters. Zabini was far too important to allow the boy to fall into their hands, even for a moment.

He stood from his desk and approached his fireplace, a wave of powder and he spoke to the flames. "I believe it maybe time for Arthur Weasley to run for Minister."

Across a distance, another leader was addressing the same issue. Voldemort stood before his faithful subject. "You will stop seeking any guardianship over Blaise at once."

"My lord?" Judah Zabini, cousin to Blaise, asked with confusion.

Voldemort clapped the man on the shoulder. "Trust me, Judah. Blaise is needed where he is." Judah was one of his most faithful; and as such, Voldemort appeared to him in his natural form.

Judah looked up to his lord, with the fever of conviction in his eyes. "Of course my lord." For Judah no more needed to be said, he trusted Voldemort with everything he was.

Voldemort smiled at Judah and reached a hand out behind himself, bringing Bella around, and to his side. He glanced down at her then back to Judah. "A touch of entertainment will cheer you."

Bella smiled cruelly. In Voldemort's eyes it enhanced her beauty. "We have a lovely teenage muggle boy, who is beside himself to be played with. He has the most bewitching little body."

Voldemort laughed. "To you Bella, all teenage boy's have bewitching bodies."

Bella huffed and pouted playfully. "Well for your information, I got this bit from my husband."

Judah snickered. "And that is no different, he thinks the same way."

Bella scoffed good-naturally, as she smiled, and leaned in close to Voldemort. "We thought a touch of entertainment would sooth your mind as well my lord." She waved her wand towards the door, opening it, and revealing two figures.

Bella left her lord's side and glided to the figures and drew them into the room. "Polyjuiced and Imperio'd for your pleasure my lord, which would you rather spend time with this evening?" She gestured between the taller figure, "Lucius," then the shorter, "or Draco. We know how very much you miss a Malfoy presence around the place."

Voldemort looked over two Malfoy impersonators. They didn't have the composure or iciness that Lucius and Draco had alluded, but all the same. He had so missed so silver eyes and silvery white hair.

Bella smiled. "Ah, both then." She drew back, closer to Voldemort and handed him two vials. He glanced down at them briefly and saw an 'L' marked on one, a 'D' on the other.

He glanced up to her smiling face. "How much polyjuice do you have of them?"

"Enough," she winked and turned to Judah, "I believe we should leave our lord to his devices."

Judah grinned and took her arm. They drew out of the room, as Voldemort's smile blossomed.

Harry had no clue where they were, somewhere in the depths of Hogwarts. At least, he was pretty sure they were still in Hogwarts, but he and Draco had long ago passed anything he recognized.

He glanced to Draco, walking beside him, and slipped his hand into Draco's. To take Draco's attention from what he had done, he asked. "Where are we?"

Draco didn't pull away, if any anything his hand squeezed Harry's. "I'm not quite sure. Does it matter?"

Harry looked around and decided it really didn't, he was with Draco. "Nope."

"Harry, what's your favorite movie?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "My favorite movie? You've watched movies?"

"My mum. She loves-loved movies, she made me and my da watch tons of them." Draco answered with a far away smile.

Harry never stopped being surprised by Draco and supposed anything was possible. "I don't really know. I haven't really watched any." Dudley never allowed him to watch movies with him and his friends. Vernon and Petunia wouldn't let him even watch TV really.

Draco frowned. "That doesn't seem right. Out of the two of us, you should have seen far more than I have." He looked to Harry and said softly. "Are your relatives mean to you Harry?"

Harry didn't just toss out his automatic answer. He thought about it, as they continued down the hallway. Finally he sighed. "They could be worse."

Draco tilted his head and looked at Harry. "But they could be nicer."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I lived in the cupboard for years. They hate magic you see, and so they hate my parents, and me for being born. They give me food, a roof over my head though, so I really can't complain too much. Like I said, it could've been worse, I could've been placed in the pubic system." Harry shuttered, remembering the stories he had heard about such places.

Harry expected Draco to ask the same question Hermione and Ron had when they had learned of his treatment. He expected to have to explain why Dumbledore didn't help him, but Draco didn't ask. It made Harry wonder why, so figuring Draco would tell him, he asked. "Don't you want to know why Dumbledore hasn't saved me?"

He liked it when he told someone and they agreed with Dumbledore. It made Dumbledore's decision less painful and more sensible. Except for Sirius, whom he hadn't told. He knew how upset Sirius would get and it wasn't worth it, since he couldn't change anything.

"If he hasn't then your being there has some benefit to him." Draco answered and Harry frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore doesn't care what happens to people as long as it's for the greater good, his good." Draco answered with pinched lips and a tight grip on Harry's hand.

Harry sensed a story, not a happy one, but one he wanted to hear. "Draco, what do you mean?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "He never saved my family, did he? Because it suited him for my parents to be spies, he needed them inside the ranks of the death eaters. It didn't matter how much it hurt them." Draco stopped walking, he stood still and Harry felt a fine tremor from where his hand held Draco's.

Harry pulled the other boy towards the wall, and used their intertwined hands, to bring Draco down next to him. Once Draco had settled, Harry took a deep breath and whispered. "I'm sorry Draco."

"Why are you sorry Harry? You didn't do it, none of it is your fault."

Harry sighed and leaned into Draco. "If I hadn't brought him back,"

Draco leaned back far enough to swat his arm. "Knock it off Harry. I don't know if you've noticed but you're a kid. A powerful one, but still a kid, how the hell are you supposed to stop fully trained adult wizards? You can't and you weren't suppose to." Harry's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth, but Draco shook his head and took up Harry's hands, rubbing his fingers. "Dumbledore knew Voldemort was going to rise again. There was nothing you could've done."

Harry shook his head. "No, I could've,"

Draco sighed. "No, you couldn't have. I couldn't save my parents, and you, can't save everybody."

Harry slumped. He couldn't even work up tears anymore. "You really think so."

Draco raised his hands and kissed them. "Yeah, I really think so."

Harry dropped his eyes to their hands and then to Draco's face.

Draco leaned in closer to him. "Harry, you could kiss me now. I'd like it if you did."

Harry brushed his lips against Draco's. Draco tilted his head and instead of pulling back, Harry pressed the advantage and deepened their kiss.

They pulled back at the same time and smiled. "That was nice." Harry whispered.

Draco nodded. "You're a good kisser, we'll have to do that again."

Harry frowned. "You're not doing that with anyone else are you?"

Draco chuckled. "Nope, just you. Would you be jealous if I was?"

"Extremely."

Draco smiled and Harry thought maybe the honesty thing was catchy. All the same the thought of anyone touching Draco made him see red.

"Harry, your eyes are glowing."

Harry blinked. "Sorry, I just," he turned to Draco, "don't see anyone else. I don't know about this bond thing that we'll have soon, how strong it will be, or what it will mean, but I do know that even without it. I just can't think about you being with anyone else."

Draco kissed his check. "I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Harry, if you promise not to see anyone else, I'll promise too."

Harry quickly replied. "I promise. I haven't wanted anyone but you ever."

Draco shook his head with a fond smile. "I promise to, but you can't mean that. Remember, we used to hate each other."

Harry shook his finger. "Uh-ha, you never hated me, because you were acting on your parents orders. And I may have hated myself for it, but even at your worse, I still wished for this."

Draco's eyes widened and he leaned back, staring into Harry's face. "Really? How could you, I was a bastard. I did my damnest, are you saying I'm not a good actor?"

Harry grinned and shook his head. "Only you would get that out what I just said. Draco, you were a great actor. I never even guessed that you were anything but a ruthless bastard."

"Good, but I was going for heartless bastard." Draco nudged him playfully. "So you mean you liked me, even though I was a _ruthless _bastard?"

Harry sat up straighter and his hands flew away from him, gesturing. As he was impassioned by his thoughts and wanted Draco to realize how much this meant to him. "Yeah, I wanted so much for you to join our side. I thought up all these different ideas of how it could be done. However, the idea of your parents being spies never came up. If worse came to worse, I was just going to body bind you until the war was over."

Draco shook his head. "I had no idea, you must be a pretty good actor yourself. I thought you really hated me, always glaring at me."

"I was staring, because I like looking at you." Harry stared now, taking in Draco's silver eyes and slightly reddened lips.

"I like looking at you to." Draco smiled.

Harry shook his head. "I never thought it would happen, you and me. I really thought one day I'd no choice but to face you on a battlefield. There have been so many things I've wanted and every time I've gotten it, something bad always happens. I really hope nothing like that happens this time."

"Like what?"

Harry glanced to Draco's face and realized Draco really wanted to know. He shrugged. "It's no big deal. Remember, I'm suppose to be helping you figure out who you are, not spilling my problems."

Draco shrugged and leaned back against the wall, close to his shoulder. "Let's find out if I'm a good listener, tell me."

Harry slumped and leaned his weight against Draco's. "Okay, but remember you asked for it, and no matter how it sounds, I don't really feel sorry for myself. I just sound like a prat sometimes, cause I just don't know how to say it."

"Harry, just talk."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. When I was little, all I wanted was to be special, because I thought if I was special," he paused and his voice dropped lower, as he looked at his hands. "I thought if I was special then someone would have to love me. I pretended my parents were the king and Queen of some far away land and that they weren't really dead at all. That one-day they would come and save me from the evil Dursley's, who had kidnapped me as their slave. Then when I was eleven, I got my wish. I was special, I was a wizard, but my parents really were dead."

Harry sighed. "Then it turns out I'm the boy who lived and people start telling me they had all their hopes placed on me. On me! Draco, all I ever wanted was to be loved, and maybe some friends. I just want to be normal," he slumped even lower and dropped his head, "pity party of one, huh?"

Draco hugged him. "You can't help how you feel. Sometimes I wish I were anyone else. I don't think I'm the person to help you with being normal. I don't know what being normal is. Maybe normal isn't all it's cracked up to be. People mustn't like it so much if they're trying to be famous all the time."

"Well being famous sucks. If they asked, I could tell them that."

"And they'd never believe you. I've never wanted my looks, or my last name to clear a place, but it used to. I never wanted for the sympathy and pity I get now. I never want to see my name in the gossip column again, yet I will. We are, who we are."

Harry nodded. "And if this orb works, we're bound to be more special than ever."

"And worth more to either side." Draco smiled. "Such is the joy of being us."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh the joy." He stood up. "We should get going. It's got to be about time."

Draco stood, and this time, he took Harry's hand. "I'm glad we're going through this together."

Harry smiled. "Me too."

They wandered down the hall. "Maybe it won't work." Harry whispered, slightly scared that his words could be thought of as a betrayal to all he was supposed to stand for.

"Knowing our luck, Harry it'll work." Draco smirked. "We are neither that lucky nor that ignored by the fates."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, which as they followed the hallway and many multiple turns, turned out not to be as long as Harry thought, and hoped, it would be. They weren't, but a few feet from the door, when it burst open and Hermione, Ron, and Blaise, streamed out.

Harry and Draco paused, as their friends started in. Blaise huffed. "We've all been waiting for you two for nearly an half an hour."

Harry blushed. "Oops, sorry."

Ron brushed it off. "No time for that mate. Let's move it, they're ready to begin." Ron took Harry's arm, pulling him along. Harry still held Draco's hand and so the blond stumbled after them.

"Weasley slow down. I hardly think they're going to start without us." Draco said, while trying to slow their walk.

Ron blushed, but said. "I don't like to keep a whole room full of adults waiting. That many adults make me nervous."

"His mum was a large part of that I'm sure." Hermione added. She leaned in close to Harry. "She kept looking at him like he had something to do with you two missing."

"Why," Harry's words trailed off as they reached the door and saw all the people. "Why are all these people here?" There were at least 30 people milling around the large room.

"They're here as spectators. Order of Phoenix members, I believe." Blaise said haughtily, as he gazed around the room.

"Harry!"

Harry looked towards the voice and grinned as Sirius, closely followed by Remus, broke away from the crowd and joined them. Harry hugged his godfather and leaned back. "Who are all these people?"

Sirius scratched his head. "The hell if I know. Dumbledore called them in, I don't know why. And don't think I'm comfortable with it."

Draco frowned and crossed his arms. "You're not happy with it? I'm more than a little upset, we're not some bleeding entertainment."

Remus rubbed his face. "Dumbledore knows that Draco, he has a good reason. These are all trusted Order members. Dumbledore wants to make sure that you all are safe and nothing interrupts us. That's all."

Ron leaned into Harry. "They've been staring at me and Blaise since we got here."

Approaching, behind Remus and Sirius, Harry saw Dumbledore. He called out to the headmaster to warn Sirius, as much as to address the headmaster. "Hello sir."

Dumbledore came to stand next to Remus. He smiled at Harry and Draco.

Harry dropped his eyes. "We lost track of time sir, sorry."

Draco looked to Harry and shook his head; there was no way he was going to apologize. Instead he smirked and said. "Harry and I were snogging, he's pretty good at it. I didn't want to leave."

Draco wasn't paying attention to the others, who gapped. Hermione nudged Harry and grinned at him and Sirius gave his godson a thumbs up. Blaise and Ron rolled their eyes.

If anything Dumbledore's smile grew and he nodded. "I'm happy things are going well for you both. However, it is time to begin." He gestured them to walk with him. Harry grabbed Draco's hand, and was thankful, when Sirius stepped up to walk beside him.

"It'll be okay kiddo." Sirius whispered, with a squeeze to his shoulder.

"Do all these people have to be here?" Draco asked Dumbledore, his head tilted towards the man to read his face.

Dumbledore's hand stroked his beard. "I'm afraid so young Mr. Malfoy."

"Why?" Draco persisted.

Dumbledore patted his shoulder and Draco's eyes narrowed, but Dumbledore just smiled at him. "Dear boy this is a very serious matter and we may need every hand."

"I don't suppose you'd tell me why?"

Dumbledore dipped his head. "No Draco, I don't suppose I will."

Draco sighed, disgusted, as Dumbledore looked from him to the gathered adults. "I ask that everyone move back to the walls now and leave the middle open. In a loose circle if you would."

Minerva McGonagall made her presence known, as she stepped forward. "Just as was discussed everyone. Please move swiftly."

Dumbledore turned to face them. "Sirius, Hermione, Remus if you would all be kind enough to join the others now."

The three nodded and quickly whispered good thoughts and hugs, before Remus led Sirius and Hermione away, and soon they melted in with the others gathered around.

Dumbledore raised his arms and whispered a soft word or two. In response, the lights in the ward dimmed and a pentagram, made of blue glowing lines, rose from the floor. There was a circle at each point and the room fell into silence at the sight. The only sound was that of thirty-something people breathing.

"Draco, Harry," several people jumped at the loudness and suddenness of Dumbledore's voice. "As you two are our strongest, you will take the points closest to the peak of the pentagram. Draco, you are to the right if looking from the peak, Harry the left. Please take your circle."

Draco darted forward and kissed Harry's check, before moving away. Harry grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back, kissing him on the lips and let him go. Among the suppressed noises of shock, Harry grinned. They took their separate sides of the pentagram, straight across from each other, making sure to stand within their circle and in the right place, still smiling.

Dumbledore smiled at them and then said. "Ron, Blaise please take the lower circles, Blaise, on the same side as Draco. Ron, the last, next to Harry."

Ron turned to Blaise. "I hope you'll settle for a handshake."

Several people laughed, as Blaise nodded. They shook hands and took their places.

Dumbledore walked to the head of the pentagram, and stood just outside the circle, at the peak. "I have no words of advice, except to allow the orb to lead you." Dumbledore waved his hand and inside the last circle, at the peak of the pentagram, the black stone box appeared.

The box hovered, as Dumbledore gestured towards the crowd. McGonagall, Snape, Molly Weasley, and Sirius joined him. They formed a semi-circle around the edge of the circle. Dumbledore in the middle, with Snape and McGonagall on the side of Draco and Blaise, and Sirius and Molly on the other; Dumbledore drew his wand and the others followed suit, as one they pointed their wands at the box.

Led by Dumbledore, the adults chanted for several minutes, but if asked, none of the boys within the pentagram could've quoted a word they said. They did; however, all jump when the black stone hit the floor and shattered. The broken black shards skated along the ground. Dumbledore quickly gestured the adults back and away.

For a moment there was complete stillness, as the orb hovered in the air.

Harry glanced at the orb. It glowed in blues and turquoise. It made him feel like he did when he was with Draco, excited, in love, at peace, wanted.

Ron didn't want to look away it was so peaceful, he sighed. Reds and oranges, danced for him and he wanted to be apart of it. It was flirting with him, reaching towards him, but not quite touching.

Blaise blinked, but quickly opened his eyes. It was still there, glowing softly, in more shades of brown and deep greens than he could've dreamed. It was unreal, yet more real than anything in his memory. He felt aware, ready, wanting and yet like his patience had no end.

Draco itched to sway with the grays and silver flowing in front of him. He felt free. Free to live, to love, to call Harry his, warmth and motion. He felt like flying.

To those outside the circle, the orb was still a multi-color of glowing lights, no color more than another. To those watching the boys, they seemed to be just staring and nothing was happening. Many were readying themselves for the bitter disappointment of failure.

Harry, Draco, Blaise and Ron heard the whisper at the same time.

"Open yourself."

They relaxed.

No one outside the circle heard the whisper, but all saw the orb shoot large streams of energy towards the boys. Only the trust they had in Dumbledore and his motions for calm and quiet stopped the panicking, as each boy was struck in the chest with a shaft of light. Dumbledore exerted even more control over his brethren when the boys screamed.

Molly covered her ears as the screaming continued, loud and sharp. Her child was in pain and everything, absolutely _everything _within her told her to save Ron from whatever was harming him so, but she was helpless. So she cried large silent tears and covered her ears. Arthur's arms around her, clutching her to him, kept her from hitting the floor.

Sirius allowed Hermione to hide her face in his shoulder. He allowed Remus to turn into his side and to clutch him with horror, fear and pain. Sirius however kept his eyes on his godson, determined to be strong for Harry and to see this through with him.

On Remus' other side stood Severus. Severus' eyes never left Draco, through his face was stone, unlike Sirius' mask of pain. It would seem Severus felt nothing, if one didn't notice the blood that dripped from his robes sleeves, as his fingernails shredded his palms.

Dumbledore stood in front, his face glowing with success; this was far different than last time. Last time, the orb had been taking, but this time, oh this time, the orb was growing fainter, while the boys were glowing brighter.

The screaming stopped, as the boy's heads fell back, their eyes closed. Dumbledore watched, as did the group, as the boy's back's arched, their arms flew open, and their feet left the floor. They remained there, hovering in mid-air, heads back, eyes closed, as the orb continued pumping seemly endless power into their bodies.

Molly Weasley let out a low moan, which vibrated through the group, along with her husbands soothing words. "He's all right. He has to be."

The orb slowly became a translucent crystal ball, and soon it looked no different than any other to be bought in Hogsmeade, it fell to the floor, shattering.

Seconds later, like strings cut from puppets, the boy's crumbled to the floor. Frantic guardians and others, rushed around Dumbledore, and to the bodies carelessly dropped.

Dumbledore stood grinning, his face flushed with exhilaration, as people rushed around his still figure. Moments later, after it had sunken in that it had truly worked, he raised a hand. "Poppy," he called out, "you are needed after all."

TBC- Since I have been ill, re-reading and making sure things were at least readable, has been knocked to a crawl. The next installment will be soon, but how soon, I'm not sure.

If I haven't thanked you then I haven't gotten it yet. These people have been kind enough to voice their thoughts and in my mind are superstars because of it.

If you want to join their ranks let me know.---

**Dairygirl**: Thank you so much, I'm glad the contrasts show though. I hope my take on Bella doesn't throw to many people off. I wanted to show a little sanity in her evilness. I hope I don't disappoint.

**Juli2:** I'm going to keep writing. Now that I'm up and about again it'll go much faster. Thank you for your kind words.

**Shania Maxwell:** Thank you so much, every kind word just keeps me going.

**Redmeadow**: Thank you so much, you make me blush, and want to work-work-work lol. More time without Granger to come, she's about to get a reality check that she can't cash. I can't tell you who will still be standing when the smoke clears, but I to have my hopes. LOL, as I have written ahead of my posts, but not that far ahead. I'm so glad that Draco continues to entertain. I too wish in real life one could be so honest. As for the beta thing, I've got someone that reads for content, but if you're willing, I would love to have someone that reads more for mistakes. Let me know. Again, thank you so much.

**Kt**: I hope you did well on your tests. I'm working on double BS degrees, and have missed a lot of classes with my illness, so I'm hoping to catch up. : ) I'm so glad you still like Draco. You're love of this story means the world to me, makes me want to put more effort and time into it. Like I said Hermione is about to get a nice reality check that she won't be able to cash. Ramble away, I said to go for it and I meant it, lol. Saying what's on you mind totally, wow, lol, I wish I had the guts to do that all the time. The reason I didn't update is because I've been so sick and I'm sorry I didn't get it out to you sooner. However I'm on the mends and hopefully, my updates will be faster now. : )

**MEIRTA**: Thank you so much, and I can admit that the Malfoy's as spies isn't very cannon at all, but this time it worked for me. Lol, good point on the Fanfiction aspect. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hope you continue to. As far as being under reviewed, thank you for adding your voice, it means a lot.

**DarkDragonFemale:** You dance, I dance, or I would if I could breath, lol. I know this update was late, but the next one is soon, I hope you continue to like it.

**Bena24**: Thank you lol. : )

**DrMlansky**: Thank you so much, lol and I guessed right. : )

**THE unsurpassable**: So glad you enjoyed, thank you and I hope you continue to.

**Dragenphly**: Thank you, gosh, if you could see my grin. I hope you continue to read and like what I do with it.

**Smoocher of Evil**: It's late but here's the update, I hope you like and continue to read. Thank you so much for you kind words.

**Ari Maxwell00909:** I'm glad you got too liking Draco and I hope in the future that I don't make him look 'girly'. I hope as he develops that you like what I do with him. Yeah, I wanted to do something different with the pureblood thing and I'm thrilled it got such good results. Hermione's about to get a reality check she can't cash. This chapter's a little short, only 14 pages, but the next is another real long one.


	8. Chapter 8

All that Glitters isn't Gold.

Important Information:

Summary: "Only Harry would fall for someone completely nutters." Ron mumbled. "Draco's not crazy," Hermione replied, "he's confused." "You mean nutters."

Dumbledore hatches his most daring plan yet; he will attempt to use the Orb of Balance. Voldemort is eagerly waiting for him to do so. No one gets exactly what they hoped for; Hermione losses Ron to destiny, Dumbledore and Voldemort find themselves on the same side. Slash: HxD, BxR, M- for mature.

Note 1: This story was started before Sirius fell into the veil. Hence he remains as written, alive.

Note 2: Like everyone- **reviews** spur me on in my efforts.

Note 3: Rating: Adult but not inappropriate for this site.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Note 4: The Harry and Draco and other characters, are described to what I see in my head and really do not look very much like the actors portraying them on screen. I see Harry with the same unruly black hair, thin, rather short, with large emerald eyes. Draco with longer silvery blonde, also thin, and rather short, with large silver eyes, I'm a rather big fan of anime and it shows in my descriptions of character at times.

Thank you. Sang

_**The hard copy for this story was DESTROYED, and it was totally the reviews of the people who liked this story who made me start to re-write from part 8 on. Due to re-writing the parts may become shorter to get them out quicker, or be long (as the rest have been including this one 21 pages) and be posted slower.**_

_**Let me know what you think. **_

Below NC-17 **Warning**: Abuse in this part, Please note: there is nothing explicit in this part, as movies, and other media does to keep below an NC-17 rating, things are implied, think the worst. If; however, you want the grit and the whole grit, please review and ask. (Though honestly now that I have to re-write the grit version may take time)

Thank you.

Part 8: This is your life

It was black everywhere, like the darkest room.

Harry couldn't see his hand in front of his face, literally, but he knew he wasn't alone. He could feel Draco, Ron and Blaise, and could move to Draco's side without sight. He released a breath when his hand touched Draco's and Draco took it.

"Where are we?" Ron's whisper seemed loud in the nothingness.

Blaise said. "What happened? Where's the med-ward?"

"I don't know." Draco said, sounding far calmer than either Ron or Blaise had.

Harry squeezed his hand and said. "Something's bound to happen."

"I wish it would already then, this is unnerving." Blaise said.

No sooner then Blaise had finished his sentence, like a portkey, without the pulling sensation, they funneled towards a bright light.

When they came to a stop, it was in a room of blinding white. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust.

"You're late." A woman's voice announced with little emotion.

The voice came from behind them and as one they turned to see two women. One was tall, with white hair that turned into a flaming red, which streamed down her waist; her eyes were stern and green, her skin pale. She had the presence of an aristocrat, she stood straight and her face was at once youthful and old. Her expression was equal to McGonagall's, if one was late to her class. Her hand was intertwined with the other woman's, who looked far kinder; her eyes were cornflower blue and her hair gray and soft brown, long and free. On her lips was a Mona Lisa smile, full of mystery and kindness.

"How can we be late? We didn't know we were suppose to be here?" Harry asked, proud of his unwavering voice.

The taller woman huffed. "No excuse."

The other rolled her eyes fondly at her companion. "Shh, Atricia, you are being unkind to our prodigies."

"They started it by being late. We've been waiting how long," she looked down at them, "very rude."

Ron blustered. "Hey, if we had known we would've been here sooner." He looked around. "Where is here?"

Atricia didn't seem impressed and didn't answer; instead she looked to other beside her. "Lyth, I'm to old for this."

Lyth smiled and shook her head. "You say that and yet, I think not." She looked to them. "Forgive my love, she has never been what one could call personable. I am Lyth, conduit for the Orb of Balance. My companion is Atricia, warden of power for the Orb of Balance."

"A very tired and bored warden," Atricia added.

Lyth squeezed her companion's hand. "I'm sure they came as fast as they could. Look at them Atricia, why they've barely just been born." She smiled at them. "Time moves much differently here, sometimes it moves slowly, sometimes fast, one never knows."

Atricia waved the hand, the one that wasn't her lover's grasp, and a table appeared, complete with a steaming pot of tea. She moved away from her companion and took a tall regal chair, and the teapot hopped over to fill her cup.

Lyth rolled her eyes and smiled. "Please join us for a spot."

Draco, who had been observing, took a sit across from where Lyth sat next to Atricia. Harry sat next to him, having no choice, as Draco hadn't let go of him yet, Ron sat next to Harry and Blaise next to him. They were quiet and watched the teapot jump around filling everyone cups. The creamer trailed after the teapot, after which the sugar bowl clumsy followed, spilling sugar as it went.

"No sugar for me." Blaise told the sugar bowl, it paused and made a rude noise, before continuing on its route. Blaise stared after it with a shocked expression.

Lyth sighed. "Please forgive the china, it takes after Atricia."

"Really Lyth," Atricia said dryly, "must you?" Lyth shrugged and Atricia regarded them with cold green eyes. "Now we have much to do,"

"And no idea how much time you have." Draco said with a small smirk. Atricia reminded him of his Uncle Severus and his father, icy and regal, and he couldn't help but tease her.

Atricia tilted her head in a nod. "Exactly."

Lyth clapped her hands in mirth and laughed. "Good show Draco."

Draco shrugged with a small grin.

Atricia glanced at Lyth and rolled her eyes. "Lyth."

Lyth waved a hand. "Oh do go ahead, I'm just giddy with disbelief. I never thought this day would ever come along."

"You and me both." Atricia said. She looked back to them with a small turn to her lips that could've been a smile. "Now then, where to start,"

Lyth waved her hand over the table, and then lifted the plate that appeared. "Biscuit boys?" Atricia frowned and Lyth smiled at her. "Hard work needs food."

Atricia waved a hand towards them. "Well then by all means," she waited until Lyth handed out the treats, before continuing somewhat sarcastically, "now are we settled, happy everyone?" Draco opened his mouth and Atricia glared. "Boy, I could turn you into a turnip with a thought." Draco shrugged and smirked, but shut his mouth.

Atricia leaned back in her chair, the saucer holding her teacup, floated next to her. "This place was created when the orb was, it is a space without place, without time. It is only here so Lyth and I can depart what information onto you that we can. It does not exist on your plane of existence. Even now your bodies lay in your school's medical wing."

Blaise glanced around. "So this is in our minds?"

"No, it is outside the physical." Atricia answered, seemly happy with the confusion she had caused.

"So you and Lyth are somewhere on Earth sleeping so you can be here?" Blaise continued.

Lyth shook her head smiling warmly. "No, Atricia and I have been gone from the Earthly realm for a very long time. We have waited here for you four." She turned to Atricia. "I think they could do without more confusion."

Atricia sighed, "very well." she winked at Lyth, "you are always ruining my fun." She took a sip from her teacup. "How and by whom the Orb was created by, isn't really necessary information. So I'll just say, a long time ago, some very illustrious beings harnessed a great mass of power, which has only been growing stronger over time." She put her teacup onto her saucer, and leaned forward, "but why, is very important."

Lyth nodded. "The orb was created to restore balance, even in chaos there must be a give and take of opposites. One cannot completely overcome the other. What is chaos, but a higher form of order."

Atricia took over. "Normally such a small war, as between the order of Phoenix and Voldemort is just par for the course. No matter which side came out as the victors, both sides would still remain and rise again, with new figureheads, in the eternal match between good and evil. However Dumbledore and Voldemort have overstepped themselves."

"Voldemort has breached other realms in his efforts. He consorts with demons from other planes, drawing them into his battles. Dumbledore also brings his cause to other realms and finds companions there." Lyth said, for the first time, her smile completely gone.

Atricia patted her hand. "Unlike humans, who are capable of both good and evil, even able to understand that good and evil need each other. These beings know nothing but the need to eradicate the other side. They don't care if it will bring the collapse of all, as long as they can destroy the other."

"If one side wins, it will be the end of everything. Humans are not capable of only doing good, nor only doing evil." Lyth looked at them sadly.

Harry looked to Draco then to Atricia. He used his free hand to rub his lightening bolt scar. "So what you're saying is that we can't help either side."

"But Dumbledore needs us." Ron said, "We have to help the good side. It's why we're here."

Lyth shook her head. "No, it's not. You're here to become the balance, between the two sides, not to help one destroy everything."

Ron looked confused. "But,"

Blaise patted Ron's shoulder. "What do we do?"

"We have to stop the things from the other realms." Draco said, as he picked up his spoon and tapped the spoon the sugar bowl held. The sugar bowl went on the attack. Sugar flew everywhere and the creamer, jumped up and down in anger, and hit both Draco and the sugar bowl with its handle.

Atricia ignored Draco's actions, but nodded at him. "Yes. You cannot allow any other realm to interfere with this one. They've all been but waiting for an opportunity, now given one, it'll be your job to see they never get the chance to battle."

Ron was perhaps confused, but his mind was always looking at strategy. He shook his head. "It's not possible, there are two realms, who are desperate to get at each other. Dumbledore and Voldemort working with them. The realms, Dumbledore and Voldemort would be all working against us."

"And yet it is what you must do." Atricia said. "No one ever said it would be easy to become the physical representations of the orb."

"No one said it would be hard either. Actually, they didn't say much of anything." Blaise replied.

Atricia shrugged. "It's implied. You think power of this magnitude is just handed out for kicks?"

Harry shook his head. He never thought anything was easy, just so things like this wouldn't floor him. "Okay, so we have to stop the other realms from interfering and not help either Dumbledore or Voldemort."

Atricia nodded. "Exactly."

"What do you mean by physical representations of the orb?" Harry wanted to be exactly sure what he was in for here.

"You are the orb, the power, the knowledge has become one within you. You were wizards, but now you are the orb. You are each, in your own ways, the embodiment of magic. What was once impossible will not necessarily be so anymore, and things that once seemed natural will no longer be so." Lyth whispered with sad and empathic eyes, yet on her lips she strived for a smile.

"I don't feel any different." Harry said and looked to Draco, who nodded his agreement, but didn't look up from his game, of tossing sugar at the creamer, with the sugar bowls help.

"Me either." Ron agreed and Blaise nodded.

"Perhaps if your heads blew up, you'd feel better." Atricia groused. "Or maybe glowing fairies dancing around and bowing."

"Atricia," Lyth scolded, she shook her head, "As you are here, your bodies adapt to your new appointment. It is very painful, and you are lucky to be away from it, but be assured when you return you will see and feel changed. The power is there as well, completing its work, seeping into your very molecules."

Atricia sighed and brushed the sugar from her dress. "I cannot possibly teach you all the aspects of magic you now represent, as we have other matters to attend. However, your minds will hold the information needed to learn and understand. You must be diligent in your learning."

Lyth's face took on a nervous edge and she leaned forward. "Only trust each other, no one else will be able to understand you. In each other, nothing can harm you."

Atricia's face hardened and she shook her head at Lyth. "Lyth." Her voice was as hard as her features.

Lyth looked to her lover and sighed. "Forgive me, Atricia." She leaned back into her seat.

Atricia rolled her shoulders and patted Lyth's hand. "Always, but if we forget our place in this, we will do more harm than good."

Lyth busied herself with straightening the table, her face directed at the table, but her blinking eyes betrayed her gathering of emotion.

Atricia watched her for a moment, before looking at them with heavier eyes. "We have said all we can about what you are needed to do. I think you all understand, both the seriousness of what we ask and what is to be done." She glanced at them with her piercing eyes, until they nodded.

Lyth touched her hand and drew Atricia's eyes from them to her. Lyth's face was pale and she clutched Atricia's hand, meeting Atricia's eyes with her own steel. "Atricia, we've told them what they must do, and as magic they will be able to learn, without anymore tutelage from us. Would it be beyond us to walk them the next step? They'll need explanations and guidance, if it isn't to break and render them unable to complete their destiny."

Atricia frowned and turned Lyth's grip upon her into a soft caress. "If you so choose." Atricia said, as she searched Lyth's face. "But I will take them, alone."

Lyth straightened and smiled softly. "All right."

Draco frowned and leaned into Harry. "Did I miss something while I was trying to save the sugar?"

Harry shook his head. "If you did, I missed it too, but I think the creamer's cheating."

"I know," Draco whispered to Harry then looked to Ron and Blaise. Blaise looked away from Ron and shrugged at Draco.

Ron shook his head. "I have no bloody idea."

Atricia pulled herself from Lyth. It took only seconds for the softness in her eyes to fade back to ice. She stood, "come," and turned away from them.

Lyth stood as well, but beckoned them forward with soft hand gestures and a warm smile. They walked to face a wall.

The four boys looked between each other. "This is a very nice white wall." Draco said.

Atricia shook her head and waved her hand broadly at the wall. "Your beginnings."

Then they were in a house, looking around, Harry groaned.

"Where are we now?" Blaise looked around. "Looks muggle."

Harry groaned again, he'd know this hellhole anywhere, and sighed. "We're at #4 Privit drive, in the kitchen, the place where I stay."

A woman, Harry recognized as Petunia, walked into the room and through Ron, who yelped. "Hey!"

The woman didn't seem to hear him, or notice them. She held a toddler on her hip and gathered baby food jars. She looked younger than the last time Harry had seen her.

Knowing Blaise and Draco would ask, Harry said. "That's Aunt Petunia, and," he looked closely at the toddler and couldn't believe it. "Dudley?"

Another toddler entered the room, slower and with his head down. He watched his feet and cringed at every loud noise the women made. He was barefoot and wore a tee shirt that hung off one of his shoulders and the pants dragged a little.

"Sit at the table." Petunia barked at the small child, much smaller than the one on her hip.

The small child looked up and Harry moaned. It was a toddler with thick black hair, a little to long. The scar was barely visible threw the thick bangs, but the green eyes gave it away.

"Oi," Ron said, "it's a baby Harry."

"Oh Harry," Draco grinned, squeezing Harry's hand. "You were so cute."

Blaise chuckled. "Look at you mate?" His voice lost the chuckled, "a little small aren't you?"

They watched, as the toddler carefully pulled a chair out. The chair was nearly impossible for the little boy to maneuver, but he did it, and then climbed up to sit. His eyes barely peaked over the table's edge. The woman carefully placed the child on her hip into a toddler seat and tied a bib around his neck. She placed a small plate, overflowing with food, in front of the fat little child.

Only after watching the fat one eat for a moment did she look towards Harry. She grumbled, as she placed another plate with much smaller portions in front of him. "Eat it and if you make a mess," she raised a hand and both little Harry and the 16-year-old flinched.

Draco glared at the woman and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. He turned to Harry, "I want to hex her very badly."

Ron gritted through clenched teeth. "You'll have to wait your turn."

Blaise waved his hands. "Hello, we can't touch anything here. Just watch. There must be a reason we're seeing this."

Toddler Harry, with much less to eat, finished eating without spilling, an enormous feat for a toddler.

"You done then?" Petunia asked, the toddler nodded, and Petunia waved a hand at the door. "Then go, and don't touch anything you're not allowed to."

The toddler nodded and got down. "Mum," the toddler started.

Petunia's face reddened. "I am not your mother, you sniveling little freak." The woman shoved the toddler away, and ignored the child when he landed on his arse. The three-year-old Harry looked up at Petunia for a moment, as she cooed at Dudley, then dropped his head, and crawled away.

Draco clung onto his Harry, who didn't seem phased, and hid his face in Harry's neck. Mumbling, "I'll kill her. I'll rip her limbs off, and then I'll get mean."

Harry patted Draco's back. "Hey it's the past."

Ron was so red he couldn't breath; his breaths were just sharp pants.

Blaise shook his head. "Bitch."

Atricia appeared next to them. "I agree." She waved her hand and the scenery changed, into a large room, built by stones and covered in finery.

Ron looked around in wonder. "Where are we now?" Ron said, as he found himself standing on a Persian rug. He had never seen anything so rich and luxurious. "Merlin, we're in a bleeding castle." He used his wonder at the place around him to push his anger down.

Blaise glanced around. "Close, we're at Malfoy Estates."

Draco had been to into Harry to notice their change of location, and even after he heard Blaise, he clutched onto Harry, and whispered. "Are you all right?" Draco could feel Harry's body take in deep breaths, ribs against his palms, so warm, here with him and alive. He hugged Harry close.

Harry gladly returned the hug and brushed a kiss against Draco's cheek. "It probably upset you more than me, Draco." He kissed him properly on the lips, and backed up. He saw the couch and blinked in shock. "Draco look."

Draco turned to where Harry was looking and saw Blaise and Ron looking the same way, all three were in some stage of shock. He followed their faces and his face turned sheet white. "Da." The word came out as nothing more than a breathless reverence.

There on the couch sat Lucius Malfoy, which was all Draco saw, he rushed forward, only to be stopped by Atricia's hand. Draco looked up at her desperately and she shook her head. "I'm sorry Draco, but it's only a whisper from the past."

Draco looked up at her, his eyes tearing, but he backed away from her into Harry's arms. Atricia stepped out of the way and Harry said. "Now that's a beautiful baby." Harry said, as he wrapped his arms around his Draco, and nodded towards the much smaller version sitting on the couch with Lucius.

Blaise smirked. "He was a cute little bugger, wasn't he?"

Ron shook his head. "I can't get over this house, it's huge."

Draco glanced over the toddler version of himself, but focused his attention on his father, who looked younger. Lucius was holding a book, as little Draco bounced next to him. Lucius smiled at the child, and rubbed a hand over his face. "Dragon, daddy's got a meeting in the other room, take a nap please."

Little Draco bounced. "No da, read." The toddler slapped a hand on the book and pointed to the words. "There da."

Lucius shook his head. "Alright, come here." He picked Draco up and put the child on his lap. "Now where were we?" Little Draco sat on his father's lap and played with the ends of Lucius' long hair.

"Where's Narcissa?" A voice asked and as Lucius looked up, so did the four boys to see a man standing in the doorway.

"In France," Lucius replied, his voice an iceberg compared to its warmth a minute ago. His face was without feeling, his eyes cold, but his hold on Draco tightened.

The man scowled. "Well, we have plans to make and much to do." The man approached. None of the boys recognized him and a look to Draco only got a unknowing shrug in return. The man sat on the couch next to Lucius and looked at Draco. "Very pretty, he'll grow up to look like his father." The man touched a strand of Lucius' hair.

Lucius turned his head away therefore removing the strand from the man's hand. The man smiled oily and continued with a soft husky voice. "Perhaps, if you don't wish for little Draco to join us, it would be best if you called his nanny. The master wishes to see you, as he finalizes his plans for the Potter's."

Lucius nodded and stood with Draco in his arms. He backed slightly away from the man, as he rang a bell.

A woman appeared at the doorway. "You called my lord."

Lucius nodded and quickly went to her. "Take Draco and entertain him until I come for him."

The woman took Draco and nodded. "Of course my lord."

Draco whimpered. "Da!" He held his arms out for Lucius.

Lucius shook his head. "Soon little Dragon, be good."

The man approached and placed a hand on Lucius' lower back, as Draco and his nanny left. Lucius stepped away from the hand and leveled an arctic glare at the man. "Do not presume to touch me. You are not our master and do not have the privilege I give him."

The man shrugged. "I mean nothing by it Lucius." Lucius glared at the man, who smiled and raised his hands, in mock surrender. Lucius turned away from him and left the room, leaving behind the man, who watched Lucius walk away, and licked his lips, before following.

Draco growled. "How dare he. When I find out who that was I'll kill him."

Atricia sighed. "Draco, I would suggest hanging onto your temper. It will have plenty of exercise to come." She waved her hand.

"Merlin, this place is filled to the brim. Where are we?" Blaise asked, looking around the overly cluttered house.

Harry grinned. "The Burrow."

"What's a Burrow?" Draco asked, as he peered at the sweater knitting itself.

"My house." Ron said, a little embarrassed of his small home, after seeing the opulence of the Malfoy's. He looked around the room and felt his face redden at the poorness and shabbiness things.

"Oh, it looks comfy." Blaise said, trying to ease Ron's mind.

Ron sighed. "Yeah, comfy."

Draco poked the sweater and one of the knitting needles smacked his hand. He shook his hand and Harry rolled his eyes fondly and took up Draco's stung hand, rubbing it. Draco huffed and glared at the needles. "I thought we couldn't effect anything here."

Atricia walked through the wall. "You can't, that was me, cheeky boy."

Draco frowned at her, as next to him, Harry ignored Atricia and Draco, and instead looked around. "I love this place."

Ron smiled at Harry. "Thanks mate, course it's nearly your home as well."

Harry grinned and looked around, nothing bad could ever happen here.

A very pregnant Molly waddled into the room. She looked younger, and she smiled down at the small toddler trying to walk, while hanging onto her hand.

Harry wanted to help her, but knew there was nothing he could do.

Blaise grinned and leaned down to get a closer look at the little boy. "It's you Ron." He nudged Ron. "And you couldn't be any cuter."

Ron blushed. "Shut up."

Harry looked at the little boy. "Ah Ron, you were cute."

Ron hit his arm. "Stop it."

Draco looked at Molly. "She looks about ready to pop, which one would this be?"

"Ginny." Ron answered.

Draco nodded. "Ah, the girl Weasley."

Harry rolled his eyes and hugged Draco. "You should really learn their names."

"It's on my list of things to do." Draco answered. Harry smirked and Draco snorted, "it's a long list okay."

Harry smiled. "Not saying a word." He glanced up at the faithful clock, seeing where the various Weasley's were. Then his eyes widened and he stared at the clock, reviewing, when it stayed the same, he asked Ron. "Who's Darren?"

Ron frowned. "Darren, who are you talking about?"

Harry gestured towards the clock. Ron looked at the clock and his eyes widened. "I have no idea."

Bill's hand was labeled Hogwarts, as it would've been his first year. Charlie, Darren, whoever he was, Percy and Fred and George, and Ron were labeled as at home. Of course they were to young yet for Hogwarts, Charlie was nine, Darren had to be between Charlie and Percy's age, Percy five, the twins three, and Ron one respectively. Ginny wasn't on the clock, as she hadn't yet been born.

A young boy came into the room and swept Ron off his feet, the toddler squealed, as the boy turned to Molly, while holding a squirming Ron in his arms. "So mum, think this ones a girl?"

Molly rubbed her stomach. "Don't know, could be Charlie."

Harry laughed. "Look at Charlie."

Ron grinned. "I forgot what he looked like when I was little."

Another boy came running into the room, wearing a dress and teenage Ron grabbed his gut laughing. "Percy." He gaffed out.

Charlie sighed. "Darren."

Percy threw himself at his mum, crying. "Mum, Darren's being mean again."

Molly rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, mumbling a small oath. "Where does he keep finding Arthur's extra wand?" She looked towards the stairs. "Darren Weasley, get down here, now young man."

A red haired boy came thundering down the stairs and barreling into the room. He saw Percy and came close enough to growl. "Big baby, I didn't do anything to you."

Percy hid behind his mother, still sniffing, as Molly shook her head. "Darren Michel Weasley, how many times have I told you to leave your little brothers alone?"

The boy dropped his head and kicked his feet. "I don't know mum, a lot."

"Yes a lot, you are 7 years old young man, you have to help out and not cause more trouble." She held out her hand. "Where is the wand?"

Darren swayed on his feet. "I put it back."

Molly sighed. "Stop playing with your father's wand. If I catch you at it again young man,"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, when Darren shook his head. "You won't mum."

"I had better not."

A charm sounded from somewhere in the house and Molly jumped. "Oh darn, I'm late for my appointment."

"I'll watch the kids mum." Charlie offered.

Molly laid a hand on his check. "Thank you Charlie." She kissed Ron on the forehead and did the same to Darren and Percy. She leaned down to Percy. "Change your clothes darling." Percy nodded and Molly straightened, with a helping hand from Charlie. "Fred, George I'm leaving."

"Okay mum, bye." Came from the upstairs in double voice.

Molly smiled and shook head. She looked to Charlie. "Seeing what they're up to, should be your first order of business." Charlie nodded, as Molly walked towards the fireplace. "Now remember da is just outside. Charlie, call him if you need him."

Charlie nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yes mum, I know, go already. You'll miss your appointment."

She nodded and threw some floo powder and disappeared. Charlie huffed Ron onto his hip and glared down at Darren and Percy. "You two behave while I check on the twins." Both boys nodded and Charlie rushed from the room and up the stairs.

Percy backed away from Darren, as Darren came closer. "You told, I told you to stay and you went running to mum."

Percy shook. "I-I'm sorry Darren."

Darren raised a hand. "Sorry's not good enough Percy."

"Hey," the elder Ron said, and tried to step up.

Blaise grabbed his arm. "You won't make a difference."

"I can't just stand here and let him hit Percy."

"You have no choice." Atricia said. They had forgotten her presence, and glanced at her, where she stood next to a wall.

They looked back to see Darren grab Percy's chin and hold the smaller boy still, before kissing him harshly, and shoving him to the floor. Percy's bottom lip quivered, but he jumped up, ran around Darren, and thundered up the stairs.

Darren shook his head and dropped onto the couch. "Big baby."

Atricia waved her hand and the scenery changed.

Ron looked around. "Hey, I need to figure out who that kid was?"

"Yeah, take us back." Harry added.

Atricia shook her head. "In a bit."

Ron huffed and looked around; next to him, Blaise had gotten quiet and stiff. The place looked almost as rich as the Malfoy's, though a little shabbier. The stuff around them was rich and fantastic, but older. "Where are we now?"

Harry looked around, and next to him, Draco said. "Zabini's great house."

A woman came into the room, wearing some type of a crisp uniform. She carried a small child, with dark blonde hair, thou lighter than it was at Blaise's current age.

"Ah," Ron said with a smile. "You were such a cutie."

Blaise rolled his eyes, as Ron chanted back his own words. "Bite me, Weasley."

Ron chuckled and leaned closer. "You still are."

Blaise's eyes widened and he looked at Ron, who shrugged, still grinning.

Draco leaned into Harry, nudging him and pointing his look at Ron and Blaise. Harry looked and smiled.

A man walked into the room and paused at the doorway, before turning and yelling out. "Macey."

The uniformed woman turned surprised and seemed frightfully nervous. "Master Zabini, I didn't realize you were in."

The man didn't answer her, as another woman, dressed in finery joined them. "What is it, Larkus?" Then she too looked upon the uniformed woman and frowned. "What are you doing out of the nursery? We told you we were not to see you and the child."

The uniformed woman shook. "But your ladyship, the child needs to see somewhere outside the four walls of his rooms."

Larkus looked away from the woman and child. "Get back to the nursery, now."

The woman curtsied and waved her wand, and with a pop was gone.

Larkus looked to Macey. "We need a nanny that can obey our orders."

"I'll look into it." Macey replied.

Blaise sighed. "Meet my parents."

Ron frowned. "Why are they acting like that?"

Blaise shrugged. "Children aren't to be heard or seen."

Harry shook his head, and since he didn't know what to say, looked to Draco, whose lips were pursed in anger. "Jerks." He hissed and Harry nodded.

Atricia sighed. "Indeed, now we have much to see." She waved her hand again.

The scenes didn't pause now, it seemed as if they were standing still, while scenes of Harry's life sprang up and assaulted them.

There were many scenes of Dudley leading a chase that Harry usually got caught and beaten by. Harry standing, or playing alone, while a playground of children played around him. Harry learning how to cook, burning his fingers and watching while others ate a majority of his efforts.

Harry cleaning and working around a house, which only got him abuse in return, every little accomplishment earned by Dudley was proudly displayed, while Harry alone looked at his. Small moments of happiness; were overshadowed by the bruises and welts he hid and the lies he told to hide them.

Harry didn't as much watch the scenes of his life, as he put his attention onto Draco, and calming the blond, who grew anger at each new scene.

As Harry aged, there were images of a man, Harry didn't remember. He called him Uncle Dave and he looked like Vernon. Harry could only conclude he was Vernon's brother, but why didn't he remember him, as far as he knew Vernon only had a sister.

The man had come to stay with them the beginning of the summer, his eleventh year, and month's before he received his Hogwart's letter. The bloke was nice to him, and Harry couldn't understand how he couldn't remember.

The man actually poured attention on him, attention he had never received before from anyone. Harry watched his younger self thrive under the consideration of an adult.

Harry raked his brain trying to find something about this Uncle Dave. His arm was around Draco, who watched this man with a disgusted look that Harry didn't understand. Ron was on his other side, looking confused, Blaise next to him.

In the background was always Atricia. She said nothing, her face was ice, but she seemed unhappy.

Harry wasn't exactly sure in which image '_uncle'_ Dave's touching became completely inappropriate. He wanted to yell at himself, as the younger Harry was so taken with the attention he didn't seem to care about what Dave was doing to him. Young Harry cried at night, but didn't tell Dave to stop touching him.

Harry shook with pain, humiliation, and anger. Why didn't he remember this?

The images slowed, coming to a stop, and they found themselves in a park. Harry looked around. "This is the park next to my place." Harry's voice sounded rusty, and he didn't really look around.

Draco met Ron's eye, but neither knew what to say. So they said nothing, but they stayed close and comforted Harry, as the best they could. Harry whispered. "I don't remember it." But he held Draco close and breathed in the scent of jasmine and sandalwood that seemed to hang on Draco's warm skin.

Blaise looked around the park and was the first to spot Atricia, and then the younger Harry on a bench, a little ways ahead of them, with him was a figure he recognized. "Look."

Draco pulled Harry along, as the rest followed.

Dumbledore was talking, as they approached. "Harry, the last time I saw you, you were but a baby." They looked to Harry, whose eyes were glazed and he seemed to be awake, but unresponsive. Dumbledore, who didn't seem to expect a reply, continued. "Your mental walls have developed well. I am happy to see the door, I created for myself is still there, but unfortunately the door Voldemort created during his death is there as well. However, I see no problem in you being able to throw off the control of any others."

He patted Harry on the shoulder; even under the elder mans control, Harry flinched. Dumbledore shook his head and sighed. "Tomorrow you will receive your Hogwarts letter, and I expect I shall have to send Hagrid to fetch you. You will go with him and not fear." He seemed to ponder for a moment and stroked his beard, finally he said. "While a majority of your life here is need to help you obtain your destiny. I feel that business with your uncle is not necessary and may do more harm than good. Therefore you will forget it, as you will not be seeing him again." Dumbledore stood up, dusted himself off and simultaneously released Harry's mind, as he popped off.

"Bastard." Draco hissed.

"He knew." Harry whispered. "He knew and he did nothing. I didn't think he knew how bad it was." He didn't look surprised rather he appeared drawn and hurt.

"Even worse the bastard twisted and messed with your head." Blaise growled.

Ron's face was white with horror and he shook, as every belief he had held since a small child crumbled to the ground.

Blaise leaned towards Ron, as Draco did his best to comfort Harry.

Ron looked at Blaise with reddened hurt eyes. "He knew, he let all those bad things happen to Harry and he knew. We trusted him. 'I' trusted him."

Blaise had never looked up to Dumbledore, he was far too aware, due to Draco, of how manipulative the old coot could be. Ron; however, had believed, and Blaise felt bad for him. He wrapped his arm around the redhead. "I know you did, and I'm sorry he's not everything you thought he was."

Ron nodded, took a deep breath, and tried to pull himself together. "How's Harry?"

Blaise turned to see Draco standing directly in front of Harry, meeting his eyes and talking, Harry was nodding. Then Harry leaned forward and dropped a quick kiss onto Draco's lips. "I think he'll be okay."

Draco used his fingers to wipe away Harry's tears and whispered. "I love you, Harry Potter." Harry grabbed Draco and held him tightly, and while his tears continued, they didn't worsen, and he didn't break down. Draco rubbed his back. "Hang on just a little while Harry." Harry nodded, as the park slipped away.

Atricia touched Harry's should lightly and his pain ebbed back. He looked up to her. "I have helped your pain Harry, but you should let yourself, feel it."

"But not now." Harry said quietly.

Atricia sighed but her face bestowed a kindness that until now hadn't been seen. "No, not now. Be aware that maybe the first time Dumbledore has played on your memories, but far from the last. In time, his persuasions will fall away and you will know, but for now, we have more to see." She waved her hand.

Again the scenes picked up speed, but this time they were from Draco's life. They watched as Draco's parent's poured attention on their child. While trying to keep Voldemort's followers, who were still going strong, despite the fall of their master, away from Draco.

Countless parties and meetings seem to the constant. Narcissa was pretty much ignored, Lucius however was not, and he spent a lot of time avoiding innuendo, and some outright demands for his 'attentions'.

A fireplace was the only thing that lit the room they found themselves in. They didn't have time to ask anything as a door opened, the shadow of light made it out to be a man. The man closed the door and crept towards the bed.

"What are you doing here, Rodolphus?" A voice challenged from the shadows, as it's owner emerged from the darkest corner of the room.

Atricia didn't show any sign of surprise but the boys, and the man in the room, jumped.

Rodolphus paused, and as the other man drew into the light, Rodolphus chuckled. "Ah Severus, I didn't see you there. I was just going to wish young Draco goodnight."

Severus frowned and crossed his arms. "He is sleeping."

Rodolphus shrugged with an easy smile. "Oh well. Guess, I'll see him another time."

Severus' features turned even more disdainfully and he crossed his arms. "I hope not. Please shut the door after yourself."

Rodolphus frowned and growled. "I would watch myself if I were you Severus, without the master to hide behind, your position becomes tenuous."

Severus said nothing and Rodolphus turned away from him and thumped out the door, slamming it as he went. Another body sat up in the bed. "Da? Mum?"

Severus approached the bed. "Shh, Draco it is I."

"Uncle Sev?"

"Yes, it's me," Severus straightened out the bedding, "go back to sleep."

"Okay, Uncle Sev, will you be here tomorrow?" Mid-sentence Draco yawned.

"Yes Draco."

There was a rustling, but no more words and Severus retreated back to his corner of the room.

Before they had a chance to ask, they found themselves in a study, Narcissa pacing, as Lucius sat on the couch.

"Rodolphus was in Draco's room again. Severus kicked him out." She turned to Lucius, who sighed and dropped his head. "We have to do something. There is talk of bringing Voldemort back, and if anyone can do it, it's my sister. She has taken over in his stead, and the people follow her. Lucius, you're seen as a trophy. I hear them fighting over you. When the master returns his obsession with you is going to be even stronger."

"I know, Narcissa." Lucius dropped his head onto the back of the couch.

"And what of Draco? Those monsters are looking at him, drooling over him and you think the master won't. Mark my words Lucius, he'll demand from Draco what he demands from you."

Lucius jumped up. "Never! I won't allow it."

Narcissa turned to him, her face pale, and her hands clenched at her sides. "Lucius, how can you stop him? We were Slytherin's in school, remember? Being a Slytherin means we want power and are willing to do anything to get it, but that's not the first rule of being a Slytherin. The first rule, the most important rule, is that we watch our backs- we protect ourselves. And this Lucius- is madness. We will get no power here, find no lasting name for our family."

Lucius threw a priceless vase against the wall. "I know Narcissa, bloody hell, I know, but what would you have me do?"

Narcissa looked away. "I've been talking to Severus. Dumbledore will protect us, if we spy for him."

Lucius spun around and grabbed her. "And that isn't madness? He won't protect us."

Narcissa pulled away from him and screamed. "But he'll protect Draco."

Lucius sighed. "Let me think on this Narcissa."

Narcissa nodded. "Lucius, I know you care for me in your own way, but I know above anything else, you love Draco. Don't let your vanity fail him." She turned and walked out of the room.

Lucius dropped to the floor among the shards of crystal.

The scenes picked up again and Draco leaned wearily against Harry. They watched as Lucius did everything in his power to keep, Draco away from his 'other' life. It soon became clear that couldn't be done. As Draco grew older, the less Lucius was able to hide him from his 'friends'.

Draco was roughly 10, as he sat on the couch with his father. Draco was leaning against Lucius, as they were looking over some book. They were dressed relaxed, without their robes, without shoes, a lazy evening.

Until a figure moved into the room, Lucius looked up and frowned. "What are you doing here Vetter? Better yet, how did you get in here?"

Vetter shrugged. "Your sister-in-law was kind enough to bring me through. Nasty wards you have out there Lucius, through kind of your wife to give her sister access." He stared at them.

Lucius leaned down and whispered to Draco. "Go to your rooms."

"Da." Draco whispered back, as he stared at the man then his father. "Please come with me."

Lucius shook his head. "No go."

Vetter waved a hand, "don't send him away on my account. You both look very comfortable. In fact lean back as you were."

Lucius wrapped an arm around Draco. "Leave Vetter."

Vetter sighed and studied his nails. "Bella has promised me a painting, for my recent work in her endeavors." Endeavors was said with such a twist it left no doubt that he was hinting towards Bella's work at bring the dark lord back.

"And you're here for recommendations for an artist." Lucius said without any warmth or like.

Vetter shook his head. "Oh no," he waved towards the door, another man entered, "I have the artist. I'm here for my painting. I was hoping you and Draco wouldn't mind sitting for him."

Lucius hissed. "Draco has no part in this."

Vetter sighed. "I disagree. I very much want him to be apart of this picture."

Lucius moved to stand and Vetter raised a hand. "Of course, Bella and select group of people are waiting, should you want to talk to them about this."

Lucius slumped back onto the couch.

"Da." Draco whispered, his voice tight with fear.

Lucius brushed Draco's hair back. "Don't worry Draco."

Vetter shook his head. "Very true Draco, you have nothing to fear. You and your father are just going to stay where you are and let this lovely artist paint your picture."

Little Draco trusted his father, so he didn't shake with his fear; instead he was strong and showed nothing. He said nothing as the artist told them to move. He followed instruction and dropped his head against his father's chest, where the familiar rhythm of Lucius' heartbeat calmed him.

The scenes sped up again. Draco hid his head within Harry's shoulder and clutched onto Harry's tee shirt, taking deep breaths of Harry, which made everything not so very awful.

TBC: I would have given up after the hard copy of this story was destroyed, if it hadn't been for the following people. You all are the reason I continued and re-wrote chapter 8 and will continue to rewrite everything to finish this work. Thank you all so much for you support and kind words they meant so darn much to me.

THANK YOU!

**Redmeadow**: If the offer still stands for a look over I might need it now more than ever since I'm now writing from scratch. Thank you for your support.

**Pure Blooded Slytherin**: I hope this measured up to your expectations, it's a different than the original 8, but I hope it still conveys something.

**SLNS:** Well they do have their own side. I wasn't very good at coming through with the soon part.

**Dairygirl:** I hope this chapter has reawakened your curiosity about what's next and you still care after all this time.

**Kt**: LOL Hi Kt, letters like yours really made me work on this after I lost everything. I hope you still like this story and that you are still interested. I will try to write faster: )

**Shania Maxwell**: I fixed the mistake you pointed out, or at least I think I fixed it to the site, before I lost everything, lol. I'll have to check. I hope you still are interested, and that this chapter was worth the wait.

**YamiRyuTenshi**: LOL, what happens next, well since I'm now writing this from scratch I'm not even sure I know.

**DarkDragonFemale:** I know the wait was so long this time, but I had to recover from the small break down losing everything caused. I hope it was worth the wait, through different from the original 8, I really hope it's still worth reading.

**Ravynsword**: I know this update took so long that your interest has probably given up on me. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations and draws you in. Dumbledore is very Machiavellian, lol, and I love that you noticed.

**Bena24**: I'll do my darnest to keep going, through it's a whole new work now that I have to write each chapter from scratch again.

**Ari Maxwell00909**: LOL, 14 pages is short, at least for me : ). I'm back up to 21 this time, through now that I have to rewrite each part from scratch the parts might get shorter in order to get them out quicker. Blaise is safe lol.

**AriaDaCapoAlFine**: It wasn't soon, but I will try to be better now that I'm over the grief of having to rewrite every part, lol.

**UnfortunateFortunate**: Thank you much : )

**Wolfawaken**: I hope you still like it, thank you.

**Angeleus**: I'll let you know as soon as I get to the point (again) where someone is in a place to figure out who goes where in bed, lol. Thank you.

**Inaika**: The long wait was suspense enough this time, ug sorry, but thanks for reading and I hope you still are.

**High?D**: I think your bad things happened when I lost the hard copy, lol, but I'm still working on it and re-writing because people like you asked me to. I hope you continue to like.

**Dragenphly**: I hope after so long, you're still interested, lol and that the story is still worth the effort.

**Anenglihsrose**: Hi hon, I know who you are and I guessed without hints. I may never write in 'real life' lol, but I can guarantee that I'll finish this.

**Lady Angelique of mystiqu**: I hope you finished it and found it worth the effort and that you're reading this now.

**Fifespice**: You'll see lol, but I hope you still want to after all this time.

**Lady Angelique of mystiqu**: Thank you so much, I hope you're still interested.

**Fiamma-Bella**: Gosh I should get that lovable giant in here, now that I have to re-write everything, I should stick him in, thanks for the idea. : ) and the review of course.

**Ludra:** I hope you still are interested and that I keep you on that edge a little longer. Thank you so much, I like to think its original but with so many stories out there one starts to feel like a needle in a sea thank you.

**The-shouldbe-Hermione**: I hope you got part 3 okay, I sent it twice and I hope you enjoyed it and continue to thank you.

**Dynamite-smack:** Thank you so much, but don't kill yourself please: ), I hope it's worth the wait..


	9. Chapter 9

Warning abuse in this part, and mention of incest, Please note: there is nothing explicit in this part, as movies, and other media does to keep below an NC-17/ adult rating, things are implied, think the worst. Thank you.

Part 9 Little Icons

"Bell," Rodolphus called out to his wife as he entered her study.

She glanced up at him briefly, before returning her eyes to the bottles and parchment around her. "Yes Ro."

He glanced around the room, making sure she wasn't entertaining anyone, as he leaned against her desk, to the left of where she sat. "We have a small problem." He said conversationally, lifting a bottle as he spoke, he studied the bottle in mild interest.

Bella snorted, took the bottle from his hands and replaced it on the table, all without looking up. "We have many problems. I prefer to handle the catastrophic ones and let the small ones handle themselves, or failing that kill them."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes and pushed away from her desk. "Bell, Lord Voldemort is using all the polyjuice of Lucius and Draco. We have a very limited supply as is, and soon they'll be none of it and no chance to get more. We might have need of it other than for his pleasures."

Bella leaned back from her parchment and into her chair, as she looked up at Rodolphus' unhappy features. "Are you upset because it might ruin future plans, or because he refused to let you use it?"

Rodolphus' frown deepened and he crossed his arms. "Bella, I think you know me well enough to answer that question." He smirked. "Both reasons of course."

Her eyebrow rose in slight amusement. "Of course." Then she frowned and sighed. "What do you expect me to do about it?"

"I expect you to talk to him, you're the only one he listens to." He moved to the back of her chair and began rubbing her shoulders, in light soothing motions. "Bell, something has to be done. Besides if he runs out, he's bound to be upset."

She nodded that much was true. She relaxed slightly into her husband's warm hands. "You're right."

"Of course." He replied and smiled when she slapped his hand. His smile faded and his featured turned more serious and thoughtful. "He's going through mudbloods in an alarming speed. We can't keep taking them at this rate and expect no one to notice."

Bella stiffened and looked over her shoulder. "He's killing them, all of them?"

Rodolphus nodded. "Yes, it's odd really. He treated Lucius like he was made of the finest crystal; let him get away with more than anyone else. Yet he's most brutal with the copies."

Bella slumped, a thoughtful look upon her cold, yet beautiful face. "That is odd. Perhaps he is angered that Lucius refused to return to us? Even after he put forth the effort to win Lucius back."

Rodolphus nodded, pondering. "You may have something there dearest. He was obsessed with Lucius, catered to him, and was betrayed."

Bella stood from her desk and Rodolphus let his hands fall to his sides, as he backed away. She straightened her robes. "I shall go to him." Voldemort was her first concern, and though he had no heart per-say, she believed her Lord had felt something for Lucius. If he was hurting over this then something had to be done. She sighed. "It's a shame I can't bring him Draco to sooth his mind."

Rodolphus nodded. "It is. Will you go now?"

She nodded and crossed to her fireplace, tossed some floo and leaned in. "Ask our Lordship if he will consent to seeing me." A few seconds past before she leaned back and looked to Rodolphus, "Don't hold dinner dear." She paused. "You might want to vacate my study before I go."

Rodolphus nodded and headed towards the door. He didn't want to be caught in any of the many traps Bella had set around the room when she wasn't occupying it. Bella smirked until the door closed behind him. Only then did a slight worry cross her features, until they steeled and she went through the floo-green fire.

The fireplace she arrived in was very clean, yet she ran a hand over her robes anyway. She looked up to see a man, waiting upon her and nodded to him in greeting. "Foster, where is our Lordship?"

Foster inclined his head in respect. "He awaits you Mistress, in his sitting room."

"Then we shouldn't keep him waiting." As Foster turned, she glanced back at the large portrait over the mantle. It was a much cared for item of Voldemort's, which had more hexes against damage and theft than most fine gems. The portrait gifted to Voldemort from Vetter, with an incentive of Vetter losing his life if he held onto it.

The moment Voldemort had seen the portrait within Vetter's home, he had to possess it, which was reminiscent of the way he had reacted to Lucius himself when Bella had first introduced them. Draco and Lucius sneered down at her, from where they reclined on the sofa, behind Draco's back Lucius gave her the two-fingered salute.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to follow Foster. The house was quiet, as the hour was rather late. During the day more people were about, though, if she listened, she could hear the workings of house-elves and guards. The house had been one of Rodolphus and her own; it was a fine Grand house, filled with all the comforts her Lord could want.

Bella followed Foster through the twisting hallways. She spoke to his back. "Has his Lordship eaten yet this evening?"

Foster shook his head, without turning back to look at her. "No Mistress."

She said nothing more and allowed Foster to open the door for her. Foster nodded to her as he left and she entered the room.

She paused just within the threshold, her Lordship was not alone; menacing shadows lined the walls. Voldemort faced the wall and didn't turn towards her, but beckoned her to him with a hand held behind him. Her Lord and the shadows spoke, without uttering a word. She could only imagine what they spoke of.

She slowly approached, took his arm and tried to control her shaking. The beings in front of her reminded her of Dementors, but only far more sinister with their sharp shapes and red furies for eyes. Demons, hell spawn, her Lord's newest associates, the room was thick with an evil that was beyond even her comprehension to breathe and she took small halting breaths.

They were magnificent. She kept her eyes lowered and her hand on Voldemort's arm. She was acuity aware that without her Lord by her side that these beings would have gladly ripped her apart. She bit her lip from moaning, what a lovely way to go.

The demons were not on this dimension completely, not quite, but very soon, and the very room seemed to groan at the knowledge. Just this small sample of their power made her weak at the knees with longing. Yet she kept her place, knowing only her show of strength would see her through the times to come.

When the shadows began to fade into the walls and the candlelight beginning to light normally along the walls. She took a deep breath but she wasn't sure if it was in relief or regret, as the beings left.

Voldemort turned to her with a smile on his handsome face. "Bella, my dearest, how in tune you are to my thoughts."

She bowed her head and smiled. "But of course my Lord."

He raised her to stand with a soft touch to her chin and beckoned her to follow him to a table. She waited for him to sit, before she asked. "Tea, my Lord?"

"Thank you Bella."

She nodded and turned away from him and to the small side table. Normally she would call for house-elves to do such a task, but for her Lord, and her nerves, she was willing to allow the mundane task give her time to pull herself together. Seeing the demons, even after seeing them before, made her nerves jump in anticipation.

Voldemort studied her fine robes and crown of blonde hair for a moment, until he was sure her hands were steady, before he spoke. "I'm sure Rodolphus has regaled you with the stories of my evil deeds with my precious Malfoy copies."

By the time Bella turned, she was smirking and her poise perfect. She placed one teacup before her Lord and took the seat across from him with her own. "As always, my Lord is one step ahead."

He nodded in reply. "My dearest Bella today has been a most lucrative day."

Her eyes widened at her Lords happy tones and glanced at the walls, before looking back to him. "If I may be so bold, how so my Lord?"

He sipped his tea. "You may," He put his teacup onto the table and stood, offering her arm. "Come Bella, walk with me."

She gracefully put her teacup down and took his arm and let him lead. He led her through his private sitting room, as he spoke. "My associates from beyond this realm have not only confirmed the most delightful news to me," he glanced at her, "which I will share momentarily." She nodded up at him with love and devotion. "They have gifted me with the most glorious offering. Their esteem in being approached in our struggle is quite pleasing."

They approached the doors to the entrance room, beyond which, laid her Lordships private chambers. He led her threw the entrance room and Bella couldn't help but look around, having never been there before. She took note that many of the things decorating the room were things she had once seen decorating Malfoy manor. Including many portraits, her sister, Narcissa, was missing from every one.

At the door of Voldemort's private chambers, Bella took a deep breath as she glided into the room. She didn't know what she had been expecting however she was unprepared for what she saw. The room was tremendous, far more so than when the house belonged to her, finery lay in ever direction. A soft fire was burning, as were many candles, and there was a figure on the bed.

She glanced to her Lord, who beckoned her to go forward, but grabbed her wrist tightly, painfully, before she could move away. "Do not touch." His voice was harsh and demanding.

She nodded at the warning, he released her, and she lightly stepped forward. She approached one side of the bed, as her Lord moved across from her, and to the other side. She glanced down at the figure seeing long, thick, silvery hair, a Malfoy? Draco, was her first thought. She leaned in closer, still to far back to touch. No, not Draco, this Malfoy was too old to be Draco. However the young man was in his early twenties, much too young to be a Polyjuiced version of Lucius.

She looked up to her Lord in confusion. This man was laying in luxury, without a bruise upon him. Rodolphus had told her Voldemort was terminating the copies. He had to be a real Malfoy, not a copy. He looked so much like Draco. This figure looked exactly as Lucius did, when she had first introduced Lucius to Voldemort. Not yet the hard man, still boyish and perfect, and she was willing to bet, if he opened his eyes, she'd see large Malfoy silver-blue. "Who is he?"

Voldemort smiled and lifted a strand of hair from the young man's naked back, playing with it. "Can't you tell?"

She bit her lip in thought. Then choosing her words carefully, she said. "A Malfoy, but where did they get him? There are only two," she paused, wincing at her mistake, "one left."

Voldemort played with the strand of hair. "Tell Rodolphus to keep his precious polyjuice, for I have no more need of it."

Bella blinked, looked down at the young man on the bed, and then to her Lord, gasping at the pure power this must have taken, the pure magic. Her blood boiled in lust. There was only one thing that could make her Lord so nearly happy. She looked up, as Voldemort nodded, and she looked down again. "They gave you Lucius."

Voldemort growled. "They gave him back to me." His eyes hardened. "He was always mine." Bella nodded and backed away from the bed, as Voldemort sat next to Lucius, running his fingers through the thick silvery strands. "Also Bella, make note, for today is a day of many wonders. My associates confirmed what I had thought, young Harry has sealed off his connection to me."

Bella blinked, her mouth opened then closed, and she just resisted using the bed to steady herself. "Then they have used the orb." Her voice barely shook.

Voldemort nodded. "Harry Potter is no longer a wizard."

Bella grinned. "And therefore can no longer destroy you."

Voldemort threw his head back and laughed.

Molly crossed her arms and glared down the two younger men before her from her lower height, both men danced between their feet, their eyes unable to meet hers. "Sit down now. Dumbledore has told you both that we must remain here."

Sirius nearly stomped his feet. "Molly it's been three days. I need to see them."

Severus was far more reserved but his words no less felt. "I haven't seen Draco since Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey sprinted him off to that Merlin forsaken room."

Remus approached between the two figures and Molly turned her eyes to him. "Not you to. Remus, you're supposed to be the level headed one."

Remus shrugged with a small embarrassed smile. "I'm afraid my level headedness has retreated."

Molly shook her head. "I have enough on my plate without babysitting you lot. Not only am I worried about those boys, but Arthur is in the middle of running for Head of Ministry."

Remus, seeing a way to redeem his faltering level headedness, said. "He'll win Molly. No one is better equipped to take the position, nor has the backing Arthur has. Has the investigation figured out how Fudge managed to have a run in with a dementor?"

Molly shook her head. "No. The man was fool, there's no telling."

Dumbledore choose that moment the exit the door, from behind Molly, and all conversation stopped as they turned to him. The elder wizard rubbed his beard, momentarily before looking to them. "There has been no change, they are still sleeping."

Sirius frowned. "Even still, can't I sit with them? I don't care if they're awake."

Dumbledore shook his head minutely. "They are still under going the changes. The energy they're giving off is to unstable to allow visitor's yet." He pulled a smile from the air and patted Sirius' shoulder. "It shouldn't be long Sirius. Have patience."

Sirius frowned and mumbled. "Had her, but I'm not the marrying type."

Severus rolled his eyes at Sirius, with his usual distain, and looked to Dumbledore. "Is there any potions I can make to help?"

Dumbledore shook his head with a smile and a light hand, trying to smooth Severus' raddled nerves. "No Severus, not at this time. They have to go through this, without hampering."

From her chair, a couple of feet away, Hermione listened and watched, Harry's invisibility cloak burning a hole in her pocket. She was bidding her time until Dumbledore left the room long enough for her to take a chance. In the last three days she'd had very few opportunities. Dumbledore always seemed to be hovering and Pomfrey was always going in or out. Pomfrey she could handle, Dumbledore however would see right to her.

Hermione perked up when Dumbledore broke away from the adults and towards the door of the infirmary. She tried not to get her hopes up. Dumbledore had left before, only to return within an hour, not nearly long enough for her to get an opportunity. She tried not to bring any attention to herself, as Professor Snape grumbled and left, and Molly spoke in soft tones to a despondent Sirius and Remus.

Hermione had so far been excused from classes, but who knew for how long. McGonagall was kind enough to bring her assignments and she worked on them as she waited. She had a book in front of her now; anyone looking would think she was studying away, while instead she was trying to find a way to see her friends. She watched over her book as Molly talked Remus and Sirius into joining her for lunch.

Sirius took to the form of Snuffles just before the door, as it wouldn't do the student rumor mill, which was running at full, to see the notorious Sirius Black in the halls. Hermione put the book aside and waited.

Dumbledore slumped at his desk. The boys were certainly changing, far more than even he had imagined. He had tried numerous ways to measure the changes and had failed. That in it self wouldn't have been disturbing, if Harry hadn't cut off their link. He now had no hold over the boy, and every attempt to try he was rebuked. Therefore he could only surmise that his direct control was no more. Once the boys awoke, he'd have to now attempt more subtle means of control.

Harry figured Atricia was somehow stopping them from feeling the full extent of everything they were seeing and had seen. He knew she had numbed his emotions. Below the surface, thoughts were jumping and flashing yet they didn't seem to really affect him. He knew Draco was reeling from the things they had seen and yet Draco seemed calm. Draco's hand didn't shake in his, nor did Draco's breaths shutter.

Harry only hoped everything wouldn't overwhelm them at once. The stuff they had learned, or in some cases re-learned would take time to go through and understand. Time they would have to find later, as Harry had barely understood the things he had seen in his own life, much less even grasped what he had seen of Draco's, before they were pursuing Blaise's.

Ron eyed the grab Harry had on Draco and realized that they needed each other right now and that he and Blaise were on their own. He and Blaise didn't have the closeness that Harry and Draco had, but he liked Blaise and hoped Blaise liked him enough to let them help each other through this.

Blaise eyed the images of his life. He missed his mother greatly and loved her dearly, but seeing her didn't affect him as obviously as seeing Lucius had affected Draco. He leaned into Ron and was wordless thankful when the redhead stepped closer and not away. He felt Ron's warmth and Ron's hand on his arm and let it sooth him.

Seeing his father strong and mentally there, helped Blaise to erase the memories of a drooling, mumbling figure that had clawed at him and called him by mothers name.

Blaise parents weren't abusive like Harry's guardians. His parents weren't completely enamored by him as Draco's parents were, and his parents didn't give out affection and love like Ron's parents did, but they were his, and he missed them.

His parents were old fashioned and really didn't spend much time with him. His father instructed him on how to be a wizard, about responsibility, and there were many images of these lectures. Other images, of him with his mother, were of serious lessons on etiquette and potions. Compared to Draco and Ron's parents they were cold and unfeeling.

As he aged more and more images showed him outside the house. He had loved the outside when he was younger, before the duty of age and being a pureblood had taken hold.

"You spent a lot of time out here." Ron said from beside him.

Blaise looked over the wooded area that had been his place as a child and watched himself at 10, playing with a small snake he had found. "Yeah, I did."

"It's nice." Ron said, and was happy when Blaise nodded. Ron didn't know what to say about Blaise's parents. They seemed so uninvolved in Blaise himself, so cold and uncaring. Ignoring Blaise more often than not.

Blaise sighed and looked around the wooded area and wished he were really there. He had spent days out here, sometimes sleeping under the stars. The scene around them changed and Blaise sighed the loss.

The next was a place Blaise didn't know nearly as well, his fathers' office. He glanced at the child, waiting in a chair, in front of the desk, and placed himself at roughly 11 years old. Then he looked to his father and remembered this speech.

Ron felt Blaise stiffen next to him and frowned, whatever was coming up wasn't something Blaise remembered fondly.

Blaise glanced to Draco and Harry and hoped his father's words wouldn't hurt them.

Young Blaise waited patiently, sitting up straight, his hands folded in his lap, until his father looked up at him. "Blaise, your mother and I have chosen to send you to Hogwarts."

Young Blaise nodded with a smile. "Thank you father. I had hoped you would."

His father nodded with a smile of his own. "Yes, your mother said you mentioned it over dinner several times." His smile faded. "Son, it took us so long to decide on a school, as we had at first thought to send you to school in France."

Young Blaise frowned. "France? Father, I don't understand."

"Hogwarts is an excellent school son. As you know both your mother and myself attended there, your mother as a Slytherin and myself as a Ravenclaw." Young Blaise nodded and his father continued. "And we would be both happy if you followed in either of our footsteps, in either of those houses."

Young Blaise watched, as his father sighed and then rubbed his face with a frown. "However; as of this year, Hogwarts will be far more than just a fine institute for learning."

"I'm afraid I don't understand father."

"Son, are you aware that young Malfoy will be going to Hogwarts this year, in your year?"

Blaise nodded. "Yes father, I saw it in the papers."

His father nodded. "Who else has been announced to attend Hogwarts this year in the papers?"

Young Blaise smiled, only one other child had been mentioned. "Harry Potter, sir."

His father nodded. "Yes son, which is exactly why Hogwarts is perhaps the last place you should be attending."

Seeing his son still confused, he continued. "Young Malfoy, it is of no little secret to those in the know, is the prince of the evilness that was and is he-that-shall-not-be-named. He is from all accounts a vicious and cruel child with his father's wealth and attitude. He will be an unholy terror. It's said his father was taught by the un-named one and that Lucius passed those evils unto his son."

Blaise shivered. "Is it true father?"

His father looked down unto his desk, before lifting his head with a serious frown. "I believe it is son. One can barely stand in a room with Lucius and his son and not feel the taint of evil."

Draco looked to Harry and said softly, with a frown. "The taint of evil?"

Harry shook his head. "He doesn't know you and didn't know what was going on."

Blaise's father, unknowing of the interruption, continued his words. "And then to make matters worse, Harry Potter will also be attending at the same time, within the same year." He shook his head. "Harry Potter is the prince of those against the un-named one. Dumbledore's pride and joy, to be taught by him and hand tailored to destroy the un-named one."

Harry frowned. "Dumbledore's pride and joy."

Draco leaned into him. "At least he didn't say you smelt like evil incarnate."

Blaise's father stood behind his desk. "Everyone and their grandmother will be watching those two boys to see what happens." He shook his head, as he grabbed a book, and returned to his seat. "It's almost like they planned it, adults sitting around and waiting for two little boys to fight for them, ridiculous."

"Blaise, if you follow in my footsteps and go to the Ravenclaw house, your mother and I are telling you to stay away from them. Far away, do not interact with either Young Potter or Malfoy, nothing but trouble will come of it. Becoming a friend to either is declaring a side in this war. Do you understand son?"

Young Blaise nodded with wide eyes. "Yes father, if I go to the Ravenclaw house, stay far away from Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"Very good son. Your mother and I have decide to stay very neutral in this matter and you becoming friends with either of those little icons is going to compromise that."

Young Blaise nodded and his father smiled at him. "Good. However it's far more likely you will follow after your mother." His father shook his head, still slightly smiling. "As I have seen the way you play and manipulate those cousins of yours to cave to your way."

Young Blaise dropped his head with a small smile of his own. "Sorry father."

His father shook his head and the smile faded. "It is no matter, it is your nature. I just wish you were born a year later or earlier. As it is more likely for you to be in Slytherin, we would ask that you remain on good terms with Malfoy and Potter. Do not make fun of Potter, but do not make Young Malfoy angry with you. Try your best to appease Malfoy, but do not make any overtures to his side, understand?"

"Yes father."

"Very good." Blaise's father lifted the book he had earlier retrieved. "Your mother had this found for you." The cover showed the Slytherin snake, it was leather, older but in very good condition. "It is some things she thought you should know about your house. Please read it over, before the start of term."

Young Blaise took the book.

"I believe your nanny is taking you out to retrieve your books and such today, correct?"

"Yes father." Young Blaise stood out of his chair at his father wave.

"Very well, I gave her money for some candies."

Young Blaise smiled. "Thank you father."

His father smiled at him. "Now have good day son, and don't forget what your mother and I have decided."

"No sir."

His father returned to his papers and young Blaise turned towards the door.

Blaise turned to Harry and Draco. "I'm sorry."

Harry smiled. "No big deal. I'm sure a lot parents gave their kids the same speech."

Draco nodded. "It would have been smart of them. If it wasn't me, I wouldn't have wanted to stand between me and Harry in our first years."

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco, momentary forgetting any other thing he had seen but the fact that Draco was now his. "No one had better stand between us now either."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I want to make it clear that I like him despite his weirdness, not because." Yet he was grinning as he said it.

Around them scene changed again and Atricia appeared at their side. "We don't have as much time as I had hoped for, the tides change again."

Around them the Burrow again appeared.

Ron looked around. "Are we going to find out who Darren is now?" He realized some time during their trip here he had taken Blaise's hand, but he didn't let go. He wasn't sure if Blaise even realized it, but Ron figure it not only felt right, but he might need it.

Atricia looked around the Burrow with a cold glance. "You will." She waved her hand.

The boy's looked where she had gestured. There was the boy they had seen earlier, Darren he was roughly 10, and burying something in the backyard. They went to move closer when Atricia said, from beside them. "It's an animal, one of many he has tortured and buried here."

Ron frowned. "Why?"

Atricia frowned. "It is not known how the twisted mind wanders."

"Twisted mind? What does that mean?" Harry asked.

Blaise watched the boy smiling, as he buried the animal beneath the dirt. "It means he's sick."

Ron turned to him. "Sick? How? Is he a vampire? Feeding on animals."

Draco frowned. "I don't think so."

Atricia waved her hand and the scenes around them picked up speed.

Ron gapped as imagines he didn't remember and couldn't imagine appeared before his disbelieving eyes. This Darren boy terrorizing his brothers and his brothers ran to their parents in fear and for protection, even the twins. Darren was mean and cruel, far from harmless teasing.

There were images of his mother never letting Ginny out of her sight, his father appearing wore and tired. There were countless sessions of his parents trying to talk to Darren and Darren not listening, and then Darren using magic to avoid getting caught.

Ron watched as his mother went around the bedrooms and protected them with magical locks, locks Darren could not break. Darren was the only child with his own room. A room Ron recognized as a storage space that his parents didn't allow any of them into.

Ron didn't realize his grip on Blaise had tightened so, until Blaise groaned and tried to loosen the grip. Ron took his eyes off of everything going on around them long enough to whisper. "Sorry."

Blaise nodded. "It's alright." He stepped closer and Ron dropped his hand. Blaise was about to tell him it was alright again, and try to take it back, when Ron just wrapped his arms around his waist and held firmly onto him. Blaise stepped closer, the thrill of being held so closely by the object of his affections tempered by what he was seeing. He hoped Ron would be okay but he feared the outcome would be anything but good.

Harry was shocked. "I don't understand?"

"All will be revealed." Atricia said in her cool tones.

Bill and Charlie went to Hogwarts, and things turned for the worse, as then Darren was the oldest child in the house. Without 11-year-old Charlie, as their parent's second eyes, 9-year-old Darren escalated his abuse of his younger siblings. Percy, at 7, tried to stop his brother, by keeping a close eye on things and reporting to his parents, making him an almost small adult.

The twins at 5-years-old, perfected their technique to stay away from Darren, and came up with tricks and jokes to make everyone smile. Even as they all worried what Darren might do next.

Ron watched as his parents tried to control Darren, but it was no use. Young Ron and Ginny were too little to really know what was going on, but even Ron, at 3, knew to stay away from Darren. Ginny was never more than a foot from their mother.

Finally it came the day when Molly and Arthur nervously sent Darren to Hogwarts. They knew it wasn't fair to their other children, but still had no choice but to ask Charlie and Bill to keep a close eye on Darren.

Darren was placed in Gryffindor, secretly, and without the sorting hat ceremony. As no one thought the hat would put the boy into the house, where his brothers could watch after him. It lasted half a year, before Dumbledore made a stop to the house.

It was late at night and Molly and Arthur sat at the table with Dumbledore. Both Ron's parent's looked tired and hugged their mugs of hot tea tightly, as Dumbledore told them Darren could not stay at Hogwarts. He had slipped his brothers watch-full eyes and attacked another first year girl, who was scared but unharmed, only due to Dumbledore's way of showing up from nowhere.

The elder version of Ron gasped as Dumbledore explained, unable to understand how all this could happen and he not remember. Harry was likewise in shock. Draco didn't know what to think, it went against everything he had ever heard of the Weasley's. Blaise shook his head and tried to remain strong and unaffected for Ron's sake. Yet even he couldn't remember hearing of such a Weasley.

Darren came home and things that had been relaxed in his absence began anew.

When Bill graduated, Ron's parent's refused his offer to stay home and help with Darren. Instead they insisted Bill go out into the world and take the curse-breaker training for Gringotts in Egypt as he really wanted.

The next year Percy turned 11 and was sent to Hogwarts and, determined to not give his parents another thing to worry about, he tried to be the perfect student. He worked hard to be anything, but a worry to his parents.

Fred and George, now 9, had long ago decided to play their games and tricks away from Darren. They spent long days locked in their room together, developing new tricks and jokes. Molly, mindful of the attack Darren had tried against a little girl, still kept Ginny close to her. She tried to keep the 8-year-old Ron close, but he often wandered off.

Ron was the only child still within the household that Darren could possibility torment and so he did often. Pulling the same meanness he had with his other brother's. The older Ron and the others watched as Darren put Ron in dresses, threw him to the ground, hit him, nasty tricks that sent Ron running to his mother.

It was after such a trick that the scenes slowed.

Little Ron was crying in the corner, Darren blocking his escape. The little boy curled into the wall, cringing further back whenever Darren moved. "Please don't hurt me." The little boy plead, praying their mother would magically show up and hoping they had set off one the 'Darren' alarms in the kitchen so she would.

Darren smirked and looked down at his prey, raising his fist. Then Darren paused and tilted his head. He relaxed his fist and instead reached out and, ignoring the boys' cringes, grabbed little Ron's face. "You know Ronny, you're the cutest of the bunch. Even cuter than little Percy."

"Huh?" Young Ron asked, scared and now confused.

Darren didn't answer but he did back off and, without a word, walked out of the room.

Ron shivered. "I hate being called Ronny. Hate it." He buried his face in Blaise's neck. "I don't want to know anymore. I don't remember, but I don't care."

The scenes went back to their normal spin of telling tales.

Blaise raised pleading eyes to Atricia.

Harry nodded along with Ron. "Does this really matter?"

Draco glanced at Ron's head on Blaise's shoulder and looked to the woman.

Atricia crossed her arms, her stance strong, but saddened and she shook her head, and the scenes continued.

Draco leaned into Harry and whispered. "This is going to be bad." Harry closed his eyes briefly in pain and nodded.

The next scenes revealed and had them watching, those who knew of Darren be amazed at the turn around in him. It seemed Darren could be nice and that there was some goodness in the boy, how else could this great change be explained?

While Darren still wasn't exactly kind to his other siblings, or anyone else, nor did he listen to his parents. He was kind to Ron, played with the boy and without hurting him, didn't chase him, or any of his other cruel tricks. Darren was willing to play any game or do anything Ron wanted to do. Darren stole candy and treats from the twins, from Ginny, and the kitchen, when he could, and gave them to Ron. Ron was nice to the family, so Darren was; it seemed so wonderful and simple.

For two years things went on this way and within the scenes, it was easy to see the family had begun to relax. Molly and Arthur were beginning to seem joyful again and laughter was heard in the rooms instead of the expectation of wrongness.

Then the scenes began to slow again when Ron was nearly 11. Young Ron was so excited about going to Hogwarts, in 6 months that he'd already started counting down the days.

It was then Darren started acting up. He didn't want Ron out of his sight. He followed Ron like a puppy and constantly talked about how awful Hogwarts was. Ron wasn't hearing it, he was happy to leave home and thrilled to be going to Hogwarts.

The elder Ron, Blaise, Harry, Draco and the now silent Atricia watched as Darren fought with his parent', about what Darren called, 'them taking his Ronny away from him'. It was continuous. Darren demanded that Ron be kept home. It was then they told Darren, if he behaved, perhaps he could return to Hogwarts with Ron.

Darren behaved. In fact it worked so well that, without realizing what they were doing, the scenes showed that Molly and Arthur started to use Ron and going to Hogwarts with him as a means to control Darren.

The scenes slowed and showed Molly setting up the day. The twins went with their father to work. Ron was sent to friends house. Ginny was going with her to the train station to pick Charlie and Percy, as it was the end of their school year.

They watched as Molly sent up the wards, so no one could leave the house, by flew or door, until she returned, locking Darren inside. He wouldn't destroy anything, only living things seemed to be his target. She left reassured that her usual precautions would be enough.

Darren waited until she had left, before approaching the fireplace. Darren was well knowledgeable in his mum's wards and knew no one could leave, but a message was not someone. He sent the message and then waited, 15 minutes later, Ron left the fireplace. "Mum, what's wrong with Ginny?" There was no answer and little Ron looked around. "Mum?"

Darren stepped out of the shadows and Blaise nearly screamed out his warning. A yelp left his throat, before he remembered it would that Ron no good. So he put his attentions to the Ron watching in confusion and fear.

Harry stepped forward, determined to stop this, but Draco stopped him with a hand and shook his head. "It's done Harry." He whispered, Harry blinked and dropped his head.

They watched horrified, as Darren grabbed the younger Ron and pulled him up the stairs. Darren screaming as they went. "They'll never let me go with you. Never and you're mine, mine! My Ronny, my perfect pretty." The young Ron fought him all the way.

They started to go near the stairs, but Atricia appeared and shook her head. "No."

From upstairs the screaming began. Ron turned his head into Blaise. Harry screamed at Atricia. "Stop it! Just stop, get us past this."

Atricia nodded and seemed very relieved as the scenes sped up, as if it wasn't her doing at all. However moments later they slowed again, to show a sobbing Molly and silently crying Arthur. Dumbledore was walking into the kitchen, where they sat. The headmaster looked deeply saddened. The older Ron wasn't looking, hiding his head in Blaise's shoulder. Harry was angry and too upset to see anything. Draco tried to calm him down.

Dumbledore sighed, as he turned to the distraught couple. "I was able to heal everything, completely, it will be like nothing happened." Arthur nodded. Molly was too upset to reply. Dumbledore took a deep breath. "And when he awakes, I'll obliviate his memories of the event."

Molly nodded, and took a deep calming breath, as she stood. The other two men followed her into the living room. Molly looked down onto the couch, where the younger Ron was peacefully sleeping. She brushed a lock of hair from his eyes and looked up to Dumbledore. "We must do something about," she paused, "him. He can't stay here, he can't," she shook her head. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

Arthur wrapped his arms around her. "It's not your fault. It was his, he did this."

Dumbledore sighed. "St. Mungo's won't take Darren."

Molly wiped at her face. "You mean they won't take," she hiccupped, "a rapist."

Arthur shook his head. "What can we do?" He looked to Dumbledore. "Help us, we can't keep Darren unconscious forever."

Molly nodded and her features turned stony. "We will not put Ron through a trial."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. After some time he said softly. "There is something we can do. It wouldn't affect all the way his actions have shaped the personalities of his siblings. Percy would still be a serious young adult, the twins still mischievous and so on; however, it would allow for normality and it would fix the problem."

Molly turned to him, as silent tears still fell. "What?"

Dumbledore touched her arm. "There is an old spell. It takes a lot of magic, but it can be done. It would affectively erase Darren."

"Erase?" Molly whispered. "I've never heard of such a spell." She turned to Arthur.

"I have," Arthur said softly, "but it's illegal. If anyone found out we'd be sent to Azkaban."

Dumbledore nodded seriously. "That is true, but the alternative…" He didn't finish, "it maybe the only way." Molly and Arthur seemed to be in deep thought. The headmaster leaned down and looked at Ron. "Ron has a lot of potential and this, might ruin him."

Molly sat on the couch next to her sons curled up figure and rubbed his back. "Darren's," she shuttered over his name, "is still our,"

Dumbledore interrupted her. "Darren is an abnormality, a defect." His voice became harsh. "Darren will be nothing but a curse on this family. If you hadn't come home when you did, he would've kill Ron. Can you afford a next time? What of your other children, what of Ginny?"

Arthur straightened and looked at his son on couch, before looking to his wife. "Dumbledore is right. How many people would we need?" Now decided on a course of action, Arthur was strong, his face clear, his voice steady.

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "As many as we could trust. Minevia is trust worthy, some others of the Order."

Molly sniffled, but her underlying strength came through. "None of our children." She stood and glanced at Dumbledore. "And none of the young ones of the order, Severus, Remus, are but children themselves, I won't have them involved."

Dumbledore nodded. "Agreed. Mad Eye's in the area."

Molly leaned down and kissed Ron's forehead. "Call them."

Atricia walked from her corner of the room and partially through Molly and Dumbledore. She stopped in front of them as she spoke in her emotionless tone. "They called this Mad Eye and Minevia and the five of them did the spell. They erased Darren from the memories of anyone who had met or heard of him. From life and this planet, save all but themselves. Only they have memory of Darren, but it grows old and faded. As time has marched on and they push the deed from their thoughts."

Atricia looked between them, "we have but one more place to go."

"We'd rather not." Blaise said, as he rubbed Ron's hair and back.

"I'm in agreement there." Draco added. "Any other sordid details, I think we can do without."

Atricia tilted her head and raised her hand. They found themselves blinking again in the whiteness of the place where they begun and now returned a lot worse for wear. Ron pulled away from Blaise and rubbed his face, but said nothing.

Lyth slowly approached. "I'm so sorry." She blinked back her tears.

Atricia went quickly around them and wrapped a calming arm around her mate. "Stop now Lyth. It's alright."

Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist. "It's all right for you. Where is this last place? Let us be done with this."

Harry nodded. "Yep, I'm pretty sick of this is your life demented style." He turned to Draco. "This is going to cause serious nightmares."

Ron sat on the ground, rubbed his arms, and mumbled. "You think."

"At least we've kept our sense of humor." Blaise rolled his eyes. "In a pure insane kind of way." He sat down in front of Ron. "Are you okay?"

Ron glanced up. "If I hug you again, can we pretend I didn't break down like a wuss?"

Blaise raised eyebrow with a small smile. "I'm a Slytherin, denial is a specialty of mine."

"Good." Ron launched himself into Blaise's arms. Blaise sighed and wished it wasn't misery that brought Ron here, yet he rubbed Ron's back and whispered non-sense.

Atricia allowed both the boys and Lyth a moment of comfort, before she straightened and said. "It is time. Soon you will have to return." She drew Lyth with her and said to her. "I have done what I can. Now you show what you can my dearest."

Lyth nodded and pulled away from Atricia, straightening her robes, and drying her eyes. Once the boys were standing and near enough, she elegantly waved her arms and a white hallway appeared in the once solid wall. Lyth turned to them. "As Atricia said, this is a place outside of time and space. Simply put, this means that things that happened years ago and months apart can happen here all at once."

"Uh huh." Draco said.

Draco turned to Harry, who shrugged. "Don't get it."

They both turned to Ron, who shook his head, and Blaise rolled his eyes. "Does the science of the place really matter?"

They shrugged. Atricia sighed with annoyance and said to Lyth. "Skip the intro dearest, our audience doesn't care."

"Your audience is tired." Draco replied.

"And really would like to go home." Ron added.

Lyth shrugged and started down the hallway. Atricia shook her head. "She worked centuries on that speech and that was just the beginning. I'm going to hear about that later." She looked to the boys before her. "Go! Follow her."

Atricia's sharp demand sent them down the hallway. It seemed the hallway went on forever, nothing else was in sight, just endless hallway, no pictures, nothing. Yet they had only walked a couple of minutes before they realized something was rushing towards them. They pause in fear, but kept walking as Lyth didn't pause, until the shape ahead of them caught up to them and stopped inches from Lyth's feet. It turned out to be a white door, only separate from the hallway around it by a simple gold latch.

Lyth turned to them, her face still serene if a little saddened. "The women behind this door are actually here. Alive and well in their own time, brought here for a short break in time and space. You can interact with them and they will see you. Any knowledge they have gained here will stay here when they return to their place; anything seen or heard is the same. They will not remember this, yet they have thoughts that must be shared with you."

She turned from them and opened the door. Now that their curiosity was peaked the boys followed with a little more speed. They found four doors, again marked by gold latches; yet just as white as the hallway they had thought to have left behind. Lyth turned to them, "I'm afraid you'll each have to enter a room alone."

Draco grabbed Harry's sleeve. "Why?"

"This isn't another terrible unremembered scene that I'd rather never remember anyway, is it?" Harry asked.

"I'm not doing that again." Ron mumbled.

Blaise nodded.

Lyth shook her head. "No, nothing like that." She smiled widely, "I can guarantee these ladies have had nothing but your best interests in their minds and thoughts. Their love is a given."

Ron caught it first. "My mum's here?" He looked around, "which door? I want me mum."

The other boys perked up, looking between Lyth and Ron. Harry paled. "She can't be here."

Draco blinked and shook his head. "My mum's not anywhere. What kind of trick is this?"

Blaise frowned. "This isn't funny at all."

Lyth shook her head. "A parchment tells of four women disapparating in the late stages of labor. Later they returned with healthy newborns, to the exact place they had disapparated from. During their time gone they had been seen to, cleansed both mother and child, both in lovely white robes and quite happy. With no memory of where they had gone or what had happened."

Lyth smiled widely. "This is that time and this is where they came to. To see you, to tell you things only a mother can, it is no trick."

Harry swallowed thickly. "What door?"

Lyth nodded to the door closest to them on the right. "There's your door Harry." She turned and pointed to one a little further up the same wall. "Draco." She turned to the opposite wall and pointed to the one across from Draco's, "Blaise" and then to the last door across from Harry's, "and Ron's." She waved her hand and a golden seat appeared. "I will wait here, hurry boys, time grows short."

Draco leaned over and brushed a kiss across Harry's check. Harry was too shocked to stop him from walking away, or to kiss him back. Ron let Blaise's hand go, as Blaise pulled away, Ron yanked him back and kissed his check. Blaise blinked in surprised and smiled at Ron, who turned the color of his hair and rushed away.

Harry rested his shaking hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. He looked down the hallway to Draco, who nodded. Harry tried to smile back; he let the breath go and opened the door. He stood frozen and choked out. "Mum?"

TBC- I want to thank EVER SINGLE PERSON who gave this story feedback and brought me back to it. Without them I honestly would have pulled the story after the original was lost. It's for you guys I came back to it, and while it's been long time, it's for them this chapter is posted and why I'm actually working on part 10. I hope to have that posted before to long. Thank you for putting up with me and sticking with this tale. I am sorry I ran off with Fox and Alex for so long. Your continued feedback and support is always appreciated and pushes me to continue. Without you, and your kind words, this story would be forgotten and pushed into some file, so THANK YOU for every review and encouragement. Love Sanguied


	10. Chapter 10

Sap warning ahead. I'll admit it's sappy, to write these scene I imagined what I'd say to my own son and hence the sap ahead. Short Chapter, only 12 pages, but posted rather fast-for me that is. Please see below for **my question** and review answers, please keep the reviews coming, it honestly makes me type and makes me a better writer for it.

Part 10: Mother's and their sons

Harry stood in the doorway, unable to move forward, staring at the dark haired woman on the bed. He watched as she looked to the cradle, on the other side of her, and back to him, with a warm smile. "It's true then." She said softly, her words were like music to Harry's ears and, without conscious thought; his feet moved him towards her and behind him, the door silently closed.

"Mum," the word shook and barely left his mouth. He approached her bed and into her reaching hands.

She smiled up at him and took his shaking hands. "You look like your father," she grinned, "but you do so have my eyes." She reached up, he hugged her, and the tears began to fall. She pulled back. "Oh my baby," she brushed his tears away. "Don't cry," she sniffed, "please baby don't cry. I can't stand it."

Harry sniffed back his tears, even as her long fingers wiped them away. "Lyth told me so many things," she shook her head. "I'm so sorry I won't be there for you." She wiped her own eyes. "So very sorry."

He swallowed thickly. "It's okay mum."

"No, it's not." She whispered. "Here," she pulled on his arm, "sit with me."

He sat next to her and couldn't take his eyes off her. He hugged her again and took a deep breath, committing her feel and scent to memory. He finally let her go and she brushed her fingers along his cheek. "I hear we named you Harold James Potter, Harry for short."

He nodded and she smiled impishly. "Do you like it? I could change it."

He gave her a watery smile. "I like it mum."

"I'm glad, then we'll stick with it. Thou, before I came here, we had thought to name you Neville."

Harry made a face. "Please don't."

She laughed and Harry grinned at the sound, it was, to him, the sound of perfect bells. "Then Harry it is." She stared at him, "you're perfect. Exactly what I have always dreamed of."

Harry blushed and she raised his chin with a kind finger. "Lyth has told me about you. I'm so proud of you."

He blinked. It was everything he had always wanted to hear. "Really?" He whispered, tears sliding down his face.

She nodded. "Oh yes. You're strong, brave, honest, and the things you've been through." She shook her head and wiped more of her own tears, before her eyes met his. "It's an honor to be your mother Harry Potter."

He hugged her tightly, as she said. "Your father is so proud of you. I know it and no matter where we are, we will always be watching and loving you."

"Thank you." Harry sobbed out. "I love you."

She hugged him tighter. "And we love you Harry, no matter what." He was finally able to let her go and leaned back to study her some more, his hand slipped into hers. She studied him as well, after several moments, she sighed. "I wish I could take you back with me and, well, you." She glanced to the sleeping baby in the cradle with a smile and looked back to him. "I so wish we had more time together."

"Me too." He whispered.

She smiled softly with equal measures of love and pain. "Lyth has told me something's that I must tell you before you go back." She took a deep breath. "I really wish I would remember all this when I return." She shook her head. "But it wasn't meant to be." She rubbed her fingers over Harry's hand. "You have learned that Dumbledore is far from who and what we thought."

He nodded, that was a lesson he wouldn't forget. "Yes."

"Good. Your memories aren't the only thing he moved and changed to suit his purposes. He knew of your birth, long before you were born. In fact, he has been actively plotting it for sometime." Her eyebrows drew together in thought. "It's utterly unbelievable really, all that plotting."

She shook her head and pursed her lips, while drawing her thoughts together. Harry watched her, in rapture with her every move and delighted to be with her. She finally said. "Harry, are you aware, that at one time, purebloods had prearranged marriages?" He nodded and she continued. "A young, pregnant, un-wed woman named Bravura Snape went to Dumbledore for help. She terribly afraid of what her family would do, if they found out about her pregnancy. The father of the baby was of the Black family."

Harry nodded. "Yeah mum, I heard something about that. The family found out about the affair and put her to death, but," he frowned, "no one ever mentioned a baby."

She nodded sadly. "No, they never knew she had a baby. Dumbledore was the only one who ever knew, not even the father found out about it. Dumbledore took this child and exchanged it with a muggle baby, with no one the wiser."

"The child was raised as a muggle and when the time came, the child was sent to Hogwarts. Where Dumbledore knew the child was a pureblood, but told no one, as he plotted and made sure the child didn't date anyone that was closely related, or not of pureblood. There was only one person that fit the qualifications, whose blood was strong enough to give birth to the child he had been waiting for."

She paused and shook her head in disbelief. "That muggle raised pureblood was me Harry, and the child he had been plotting for, is you."

Harry pulled away from her and met her eyes. There was no doubt that he believed her, but the magnitude of it was unbelievable. He shook his head. "The bastard." He whispered and then blushed. "Sorry mum."

She laughed and hugged him. "It's alright, I agree. I do wish I knew what happened to the child he switched me with, the little muggle girl. I hope he did well by her."

Harry doubted it, but didn't say anything. He now believed Dumbledore capable of anything.

She didn't wait for him to answer, as she studied him closely. "Harry, my darling boy," she brushed her long fingers against his cheek, he turned into them, "I know everything you've learned is a lot and I know, right now, it might seem like too much."

He nodded and stared down at his lap. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother getting out of bed at all, it just goes to shite whatever I do. I get people killed."

"Harold Potter," he yanked his head up, and she shook her head with a stern expression that he had to stop himself from smiling at, just because he was seeing it. "You are not to blame for any deaths mister. Voldemort is-Dumbledore is, and don't you forget it."

He opened his mouth, but was headed off, before he could utter a word.

"Not one word about it. I won't hear it. Lyth told me and I've seen it. You are not to blame." She grabbed his hand. "Harry, the orb wouldn't have chosen you, if you weren't a good boy. It wouldn't have chosen you, if you couldn't do this."

She looked into his eyes. "I know it seems daunting and it seems like you have no control. I know you can do this. You have the power now and because of all you've been though, the wisdom to use it well."

"You think so?" He asked her, staring at the conviction on her face.

"I know so. You're my son," she smiled then grinning added, "oh and James' of course."

"Of course." He laughed.

Molly Weasley had had enough children to easily handle a sleeping infant on one side of her and a lanky teenager on the other. Even if it was the same child, which was a new one even for her, she rubbed the boys' back. "It's alright." He wasn't crying, not making a noise, and yet, she was worried.

When he came into the room, she knew at once he was one of hers, and that Lyth hadn't been lying. All he said was mum and crawled up to sit next to her. She instinctively wrapped an arm around him, offering comfort. She knew some of the things that were to come for this child, but not all, and he had obviously seen something terrible.

After this she'd have to have a word with Lyth, whatever it was, she should be given a chance to stop it.

She didn't even know what they had named this boy, but went with the name that hadn't been on their list, but Lyth had mentioned. "Ronald-Ron, honey what is it?"

He shook his head and hugged her tightly, before leaning back. "It's ok mum." He shook his head with a sad smile. "Or it will be ok."

She nodded. "Alright," she brushed back his red hair. "All my boys are strong."

He briefly thought of Darren and shruttered then pushed the thought away. He straightened. "Yep, we are."

She continued running her fingers through his hair. "Can you tell me about it?"

Ron looked at her, brushing his eyes over her features and smiled at the love and concern in her eyes. "It doesn't matter mum. It really doesn't." And it didn't, or it least it wouldn't, even if he remembered it all, like Lyth said he would. He'd just remember people loved him. His mum and his da loved him and he wouldn't let Dumbledore control and ruin them for it. They loved him enough to break the law, laws his mother lived by and laws his father worked for.

"I love you mum."

Molly smiled. "I love you to." She cupped his chin and studied his features. "You look like your grandmother, same eyes, nose," she brushed his nose, then wrinkled her own. "You're going to be a heartbreaker."

Ron blushed.

"Ah, but there's the Weasley blush." She grinned. "Now Ron, I've been told your father and I are still living when you're from."

He quickly nodded. "Very much so."

She patted his hand. "Good." She leaned against the pillows, glanced at the infant, sleeping peacefully, and then to the boy he'd become. "I'm so proud of you."

Ron grinned. He heard it often, but every time made his chest ache with happiness.

"Lyth told me about the orb, about what you'll have to do."

Ron closed his eyes. "Mum, I know you'll be mad at me. I won't be able to help the Order."

Molly pulled the infant closer. "You're right Ron. I will be mad."

Ron frowned, hugged himself then took a deep breath, and looked to her. "I have no choice. This is what I have to do, whether you and da get mad or not."

Molly smiled at him softly. "And that, my boy, is why you'll be so good at this. That iron in your blood will see you through." She grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "Don't ever be sorry for who you are and what you have to do to put things right. Tell me," she shook her head. "The future me, why you can't help and I'll understand, but no matter how mad. We'll always love you."

"Thanks mum." Careful of the infant cradled in her left arm, he hugged her other side.

Ron had avoided looking at the infant. He just couldn't get over the fact that the infant his mum so carefully cradled was him. She saw him glance away from the blanket and looked down. "Oh Ron, you're a beautiful baby."

She angled the blanket, so he could look, instead he glanced away, "Mum stop! It's just to weird."

She smiled, but leaned back with the infant, thankfully out of his viewing. "It's all very weird Ron. I went into labor this morning, all very normal, now here I lay with both my infant and my teenage son, the same child I might add. Only to be told my son isn't even a wizard anymore, but something else. Yes, all very weird."

He remembered Lyth, or maybe Atricia, saying something similar to him. About no longer being a wizard, but figured it was just some old way of talking, or pressing the point that he had other duties. "Mum, I'm still a wizard. I just have other things I have to do now."

Her eyebrows rose in a way he recognized and knew meant trouble. "Ron, Lyth told me that the Orb of Balance chose you."

He shrugged. "I guess it did, well it had to of, if I'm here."

"Son, that means you're the orb now. The orb in a body, or bodies, as the case maybe, you and whoever you're here with, are no longer wizards at all." She rubbed his cheek as he absorbed the shock.

Blaise approached his mothers' bedside with apprehension. She looked from the cradle, to him, then back to the cradle. He didn't say anything. He just walked towards her. Then, when he was standing near enough to touch her, he couldn't quite make himself raise his hand. She looked up to him with a small smile and confusion in her eyes. "It's unbelievable." Her words were but a whisper, yet it gave Blaise the strength to reach out and touch her shoulder.

She reached up, took his hand, and using it, pulled him to sit in front of her. She studied him closely, as if he was one of her experiments. "You're that baby, my son?"

He nodded. "Yes mother."

Her eyes widened. "Then everything that woman told me and showed me was true?"

He nodded and she studied him closely. "We never thought to have children, in fact we had taken precautions against it. It's amazing." He dropped his head and studied her bedding. She tufted under her breath and shook her head. "That was terrible of me to say. I'm afraid, I've never been very good with this sort of thing."

She grasped his hand. "Look at me Blaise." He thoughtlessly followed her command. "We do want you. You're going to have to be patient with us. Please, no matter how we act, understand we do love you."

Blaise parents had often been involved with other things, however he had been told he was loved, but the physical affection threw him a little. All he could do was nod and say. "I know you do mother."

His parents had always been wizard scientists, first and foremost. His mother's world centered on magical spell experiments, his father's on magical history. They tended to get a little lost in their work, however they had treated him well, when they remembered him.

His mother burst upon his thoughts. "I hear that I have died."

"Yes." His mother was not only a scientist but, in her youth, a Slytherin and the mixture of the two made a woman with an sharp analytical mind and an even sharper, manipulating tongue. Blaise looked away from her and to the wall. "You did."

She nodded then thoughtfully said. "Your father?"

"Insane, I don't know how or why." Knowing that was what she would try to understand next.

She shook head. "What a waste, your father has," she paused and an odd shadow of sadness crossed her face, "had, quite a brilliant mind." The sadness was gone, or hidden, just as quickly as it had revealed itself. "That's why we struggled so very hard to be neutral in this war. Voldemort wanted our expertise and Dumbledore, even if less obvious in his endeavors, wanted us to side with him. If we had joined either side, the other would have killed us out right. As long as we remained neutral, they both had beliefs that we would one day join them."

She paused and sighed. "Now that I have determined that Lyth was telling the truth. I should pass on the information I have gathered, from the little she has said. The time you're from, the war is advancing, correct?"

He nodded. "Yes, Dumbledore said the orb was really the only chance for victory."

She tilted her back as she laughed. "Really? Then he has no idea what the orb does, does he my son?"

"No mother." Blaise smiled. Her laugher reminded him of when an experiment would go right. She would dance with him around the room with laughter, before returning to her work.

She picked up his hand and kissed his palm. Blaise could only watch her and exult in her attention to him. "Mother, do you think it was Voldemort that had you killed?" He didn't even realize it was a question until it left his mouth. Then again, until he had learned all that he had, it hadn't even been a question.

His mother glowed her grin was so bright. "Just as smart as your parents, always thinking." Her smile dimmed. "Blaise, look closely into the details of my death and your fathers mental lapse." She leaned in close to him. "As I'm sure I taught you. Not everything is as it appears. After everything probable has been dismissed, whatever is left, no matter how improbable, is the answer."

That lesson had indeed been drummed into his head. "Of course mother. Is there anything you can tell me? Anything, I should know?"

She nodded seriously. "There is, Lyth says you are the orb of balance." He nodded and she continued. "That's a great honor and responsibility."

"I will try to make you both proud of me." Blaise automatically answered.

She shook her head. "I'm not worried about that." She grabbed his chin. "We are always proud of you. You're the greatest work your father and I have ever conducted."

He hugged her tightly and, at first, she was stiff. Then she melted against him and returned his hug. "I love you mum."

He heard something, that sounded much like a sniffle, from beside his head, and in a voice he had never heard from his mother, one filled with emotion, she whispered. "And I love you Blaise, more than I'll ever be able to show you."

Draco entered the room easily enough, but paused mid-step, seeing his mother sitting on the bed. She was leaned up against several pillows; her face was looking down at the bundle in her arms, her long blonde hair spread around her shoulders.

"I never knew love, true love until this day."

Draco took a deep breath at her voice and willed himself not to rush her, but to slowly approach. She still didn't look up, but he knew his mother, and knew she realized he was there.

"That Lyth woman says she'll return me, so it will appear I've only been gone for moments, but right now. Somewhere, out there, Lucius is going simply mad, wondering where we are." She leaned down and kissed the bundle on the head, before turning, and placing him in the cradle at her side.

Only then did she look up at him. "Merlin," she whispered, she twisted her body, as if to stand and Draco rushed forward.

"Mum, you shouldn't be standing." Draco raised his arms to help her and she grasped his hand.

"Nonsense, I will stand and hug my son." She stood. "I may only by a Malfoy by marriage little love but, you should know, a Malfoy can do anything." She hugged him tightly.

She smelt exactly as Draco remembered her, like a crisp lilacs in bloom. He drank her in and blossomed feeling her love and closeness again. She swayed in his arms. "Mother, please sit down."

She smiled at him and patted his hand. "Just for you dear." She sat gracefully, but heavy onto the bed and looked up to him. "Beautiful," she brushed his face, "it's amazing."

He smiled at her, ready for her next words.

"If I haven't been the one with the womb, Lucius wouldn't have needed me at all. You look so much like him."

He grinned. Merlin, he had missed her. "Oh mother, you know that's not so."

She winkled her delicate nose at him. "No," she looked him over. He waited patiently and moved his hair behind his ear. She grinned. "You have my ears!" She laughed delightfully and he grinned at normality of it.

She patted the bed, beside where she sat, he quickly took it, and took up her hand. "I've so missed you mother."

She put her hand over his. "I'm so sorry."

He jumped up and away from her, pacing. His mind racing, thoughts he only felt in the back of his mind, thoughts he had buried, hummed loudly. Finally he released them, found the words and letting it go, he turned on her. "You died on me, you left me! All ALONE!"

Tears ran down his face, but he was too angry to pay them any mind. "Why didn't you both leave with me? Why did you both have to make some grand gesture? Oh it was grand mother, everyone was very impressed, but you and father were both dead!"

"Little one," she reached out to him, but he didn't step close enough to allow her hands purchase.

He shook, he was so angry. He had buried it for so long in the guilt of being angry with his parents, who were gone. Buried it all in the numbness that had taken him over, and that he had held onto so tightly. Now it burst out of him. "You were supposed to help me figure out who I am. You were supposed to be here." He shook his head. "I mean you're supposed to be alive!"

Narcissa dropped her hand. "What do you mean, help you figure out who you are? Darling, I know about the acting we had to ask you to do, but you're the same little boy you always were. Lyth has shown me much of your life," she smiled, "how you have your father and myself gladly wrapped around your little fingers."

She sat up straighter. "You're the same person, as the one that spelled his fathers cane to the floor. The same boy who let the hellhounds in on my tea party, just to see that fat Parkinson woman jump and run. The same boy who enjoys learning potions, who loves his uncle Severus, you love to learn, and hate to be told no."

He came close enough to her, drawn by her words, and she grabbed his hand. "Darling, be the boy you've always shown us. Be him! Don't try to separate the act from you. Don't feel that's all you were, because you've always been more. Take what you will and lose the rest."

He slumped down beside her. "I don't know if I can."

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close enough to hug. "Of course you can. You're Lucius Malfoy's son." She patted his hair. "I don't know what happened. Lyth showed me very little of that, but know, we love you more than anything or one. I hope you can see it in your heart to forgive us for leaving you as we did."

He nodded. He had always known his parents loved him, no matter anything else, but it was nice to hear it again. "I'm trying." He looked up to her. "I will."

She nodded and wiped at his wet face, leaving her own tears unchecked. She sniffed and said. "I'm going to name you Draconis Nicolae Alexander Lucius Malfoy. I hope you like it, but I'm afraid I won't be moved much if you don't."

He smiled through his pain. "I know. You saw a dragon on the day you found out about me, and Father proposed on a starry night, right under the constellation Draconis. You call me Draco though. It's a damn awful name, long and strange, but I got used to it. "

She cuffed his arm. "I'm glad you tolerate it so well. I think it's a perfectly beautiful name." She sniffed with a smile and glanced to the cradle. "Well at least he won't know all my stories yet." She looked back to him. "I'm so glad to see Lucius and I made someone so wonderful and beautiful, inside and out. You're the best thing we ever did with our forsaken lives."

He grabbed her hand. "Don't say that mother."

She smiled. "No, it's true and I'm happy with it, if it gets me you."

"You'll always have me." He hugged her tightly.

She brushed a kiss across his forehead and took his hands. "There's something I've got to tell you. Something Lyth told me and while she implied I wasn't to say anything. There wasn't a reason to tell me, if I couldn't tell you, as she has made sure I know that I will not remember any of this."

Her voice was so serious that he quickly looked to her. "What is it?"

She looked down at their joined hands. "Lyth tells me that where I am, in your time, that I am happy, at peace."

Draco blinked back the tears, but rather than pull his hands away, from where his mother studied them, he let the tears that escaped run down his face. "I'm happy to hear that mother."

She nodded and played with his ring finger. "Draco," she looked up to him and sighed. "I don't how to say this." She straightened and pulled herself into a regal poise that Draco knew was her way to find strength. "From, what I understand, your father was with me."

Draco nodded. "He died soon after you."

She nodded and looked to him. "But he's not with me there now."

He frowned and shook his head. "Mother he's dead, there aren't many places he could be."

She shook her head. "Oh bother, I knew I wouldn't be able to explain something I barely understand." She sighed. "Draco, darling, I don't know how it was done," her eyes darkened in rage, and Draco knew it wasn't directed at him, "but I think I know why." She hissed.

Only one being could invoke this type of wrath in his mother. "What did Voldemort do? What's it got to do with my father?"

She looked into his eyes, her rage burning. "That bastard." She shook her head and buried her rage. "Draco, your father is alive in your time. Somehow Voldemort has him."

He knew all the blood left his face. "What?"

She nodded. "It's true. Lucius is alive and that bastard has him. Voldemort has somehow done the impossible, has brought him back from the dead."

"Are you sure?" His mind screaming all the while, wishing-hoping that it was true, that somewhere his father was alive.

"Very." She answered. She leaned forward. "I don't want to ask this of you, but,"

He patted her hand. "No worries mother. I will get my father away from that bastard."

She kissed his hand. "Thank you son. I know that you are Balance now and cannot face Voldemort in combat. You have your own war, but,"

Draco tilted his head, his eyes colder than they'd been in sometime, since a certain Yule break. "I will not let him hurt my family anymore mother, of that I can promise you. I may not be able to step between Dumbledore and Voldemort and their petty bickering, but I will not allow them to use my uncle or my father as their toys. I will stop that with extreme prejudice."

She nodded. "That's all I ask." She grasped his hand. "My little prince, I'm so proud of you. Put the Malfoy name in the books son, as a name marked with honor and bravery."

He nodded. "I'll do my best to make you proud mother."

She kissed his brow and lifted her own eyebrow in an elegant gesture of high breeding. "No worries darling, the best of a Malfoy is above approach."

Draco barely had time to say goodbye to his mother, before she grabbed the infant him, and disappeared. Honestly he knew if he had a choice, he would have never let her go. So perhaps a quick cut was the best way, but knowing that, didn't stop it from hurting.

Draco moved into the hall. Harry was there, wiping his face, but instead of looking defeated, he looked determined. Ron and Blaise were there as well. Neither was crying, but they looked. Draco paused. They too looked different, stronger. He walked towards them.

Ron glanced up. It was only Draco. He tilted his head. No, it wasn't Draco. The boy stalking towards them bared little resemblance to the recanting insane boy he'd come to know. This boy looked and moved like Malfoy, graceful, determined, and nasty. Ron groaned. He had grown to almost like insane Draco.

Hearing Ron groan, Draco stopped in front of them. Blaise was now smiling, though Draco couldn't image why, and Ron looked pained. He ignored Blaise and looked to Ron. "You okay?"

Ron blinked and then he too was smiling. "I'm fine Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked from them, towards Harry.

Blaise nudged Ron. "Did he pass the test?"

Ron nodded. "So far so good." Ron leaned against Blaise's comforting form. Blaise's smile widened and he wrapped an arm around Ron's waist.

Harry wiped the last of his tears onto his sleeve, as Draco stopped in front of him. Harry glanced up and then couldn't look away. "There's something different about you."

Draco shrugged. "My mother beat some sense into me." He looked down at his feet, for a scant second, before raising his head proudly. "I think you'll like me."

Harry smiled. "I know I will."

Draco nodded and smiled back, before his smile slipped into something darker.

Harry watched as Draco's face filled with pain and rage, even his eyes turned dark silver with his thoughts. "What's is it?" He asked.

Blaise and Ron perked up at the sound of Harry's concerned voice. Draco twisted his hands for a moment before clasping them tightly. He looked from Harry, to Ron and Blaise. "I know we can't fight Voldemort, but he's got my father. We have to get him away from that monster."

Harry blinked and looked to Ron and Blaise, who looked just as shocked. They all knew how much Lucius meant to Draco, but Blaise was the one who found his voice first. "Draco, are you sure?"

Draco nodded. "Yes." He closed his eyes tightly and then opened them unwavering. "Please help me."

Harry found himself nodding. "Of course, we'll help." He didn't look away from Draco. Harry could see how hard it had been for him to ask for help and wasn't about ready to turn him down. "Ron, Blaise?"

Unlike Harry, Draco turned towards them and Blaise said. "We'll get him back."

Ron agreed. "Yeah, I wouldn't leave my worst," he shook his head, with a sheepish grin, "well, I wouldn't leave anyone stuck with that monster."

Draco smiled. "I know you mean well Weasley, it's just your mouth gets in the way."

Ron quickly nodded. "Yeah, I," he frowned and lightly punched Draco's arm, "prat," but he smiled as he said it.

Blaise saw the stately women walking towards them and called out to them. "I think it's time for the orb to leave."

Hermione glanced around the room. Poppy was dealing with a potions mishap, in which two students were stuck to their desks, in the dungeons. Dumbledore was eating dinner in the Great Hall. Molly had escorted Remus and Sirius to some speech Arthur was giving, in his efforts to become minister.

There would be no other time. This was her perfect and, most likely, only chance. She set her book aside and stood. No one showed up to ask her questions and she briskly went to the door.

She had closely observed Dumbledore open the door several times and tried to copy what he had done. She took a deep breath of hope and tried the door. She bounced in happiness and excitement, as it opened beneath her hand.

She stepped into the doorway and froze. Her face went sheet white in shock, her wand dropped with a clank to the ground. "Oh My God!" Her tight throat squeezed out, as her wide and disbelieving eyes tried to comprehend what she was seeing.

TBC

The boys are set to wake up soon, YAY! LOL about time, huh? If your review isn't answered below, I didn't get it.**I have question for you all and I'd love some input since losing the original I have decided to change it up a little. So here's my question: when the boy's awake is there any changes you'd like to see? Special powers? Wings? Anything? I'm taking ideas, however be quick because I'm writing it now lol. I know demanding but here's your chance to have some input. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING. **SANGUIED

**Imperator Romanum**: You are to kind, thank you. I think this chapter answered some of your questions, I hope you continue to enjoy and that I don't disappoint.

**Coriander**: Here's your update, make sure you get some sleep tonight! Lol, thank you so much, here's me grinning away. I hope you continue to like.

**Mis-HD**: Due to people like you, who take the time to review, I am indeed working to finish this. I hope it lives up to your ideal. Thank you- there's no need to get on hands and knees so stand-up you're embarrassing me, lol. Thank you.

**Rima**: Thank you, yep Lucius is back, so I guess that means you'll love me forever lol. I hope you continue to love it.

**Nemoralis**: Thank you, I hope it continues to keep you reading and lives up to the potential you believe it has.

**AMAZED**: Thank you so much lol, you made laugh. Better than sex? I don't know about that, but thank you. You put a smile on my face, lol.

**Mari**: You made my day : )

**Crysania Fay**: It doesn't matter which chapter you review, I'm just thankful you liked what you read and enjoyed it. Thank you, I hope you continue to. As for your question about Harry that will be shown in upcoming chapters, do you have a preference? I like having people hooked, lol.

**Elementaldeity**: Thank you so much. Original is one of the best compliments I can get. I hope this update reaches you fast enough. 

**Keither Serenity**: Honestly is a good thing in my book, from what I got you liked a lot and I'm glad you did, but you had problems with some of what I've done. I'll be honest I'm way to old to be writing this stuff much less get offended when someone says what they like and gives honest criticism of what they don't. Let me address it. This story was started a year before the half-blood hit the shelves and no one really knew what Blaise looked like and it's to late to change it now, or is it? We'll see. As of right now yes Harry and Draco are ofc but there is a reason for it and when it snaps back I hope you'll be surprised and like it. I always thought it odd that the Weasley's put all their children roughly two years apart and had such a gap between Percy and Charlie. It gave me the space to stick Darren in, I'm glad you liked the idea. From what I've gotten everyone wants Dumbledore to get his- more than Voldemort. LOL

**Hi people:** Thank you, through I can't promise not to 'drop' things off in the future, see above lol, but I promise to try and get the next part out as soon as possible.

**Serena**: Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed and hope you continue to.

**C.Dark**: LOL thank you, I'm glad you liked the characterization and I really hope you like what's to come. Hermione is her own girl and she sometimes scares me to, lol.

**Lis:** It's people like you that keep it coming. Thank you, I hope you continue to like and I'm very glad you didn't find it a waste of time. I love to hear original.

**FairyQilan**: Bummer huh, yep they did, erase him that is. However let me point out, have you ever tried to erase pen and no matter how you tried there was something still left underneath, well. Thank you for the review.

**Kem**: LOL thank you, I hope you liked 10 as much.

**Heather:** LOL, you are not the only one to say you hoped Dumbledore gets his. I glad you like and I'll see what I can do about Dumbledore.

**Ms. Dependent**: Thank you kindly. It will work out one way or another.

**Kt:** Always a pleasure, I'm glad you liked and I'm proud to be your supplier. I'm glad you still like the characters and I'm thrilled you read this story to make your day. Its makes mine to hear it. Thank you.

**Dairygirl:** Thank you, I'm really thrilled you like. Yep Lucius is back. If Joss can do it, why can't I, lol.

**SkyeLight2x1:** LOL thank you, I hope this part didn't disappoint. I'm really glad you like Blaise. It's been kind of hard for me to write him and I hope to flesh him out more in the future and I really hope you like that.

**Dragenphly:** Unbelievable is my middle name lol, I'm so glad you like. I hope you continue to. Thank you. Yeah, I think waking up is going to be interesting. But honestly, I'd leer after Lucius any day of the week.

**AngelOfPastPresentAndFuture:** Thank you. LOL, hon it's Lucius. I figured if Joss could do it all the time and get away with it, heck why not give it a try. I adore Lucius, evil or good.

**DestinyEntwinements:** Thank you, I hope you liked this one to.

**Sparkley-tangerine**: Torn between emotions, I like that. Thank you.

**Sheree**: Thank you, I hope this is soon enough.

**Redmeadow:** Hi and Thank you so much, it's good to be back. It had been so long that I had to have them send me the password, because I had forgotten. I hope this was soon enough.

**Icie:** Thank you. It's good to be back. I hope this was soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

If Dumbledore were in the Great Hall, as Hermione thought, he would have certainly noticed the alarms he'd placed in the infirmary going off. Instead he was in his office, where the lights were brighter than usual and the walls oddly absent of any shadows. So distracted was the ancient wizard that while the alarmed sounded, Dumbledore only had eyes for the student before him.

To the unknowing eye the student was doing nothing of interest, just standing and staring into the air. The student's eyes flashed brightly then he smiled. Dumbledore responded to the odd smile with a slight nod of his head. The room dimmed to a normal level and the student blinked, his smile morphing into confusion.

In Voldemort's quarters, under the baleful gaze of his prized Lucius and Draco portrait, shadows covered the walls. These shadows were so thick and unnatural that they mocked the very natural shadows made from the fixtures and people in the room. The alarms he had placed to warn him of when Lucius awoke sounded but Voldemort didn't hear them. He was intent on the man before him while a particularly dark shadow crossed his face. The others could see nothing really different but they were nervous and the room seemed heavy. Voldemort ignored them all. The man blinked and the Dark Lord chuckled. Slightly off to his side, Bella trembled in delight.

Hermione fell back against the door. Her shocked mind scrambled for a coherent thought and blindly came up with, only Ron could have bed hair while floating two feet above the bed.

She slowly gathered her thoughts and pushed for her heart to shut-up so her brain could take over. Not a very hard task for a girl who so very often let her head govern her. After a few moments her mind was steady even if her hands still shook.

She studied the situation. There were four beds in the room and little else. There was a chair sturdy and padded, obviously made for Dumbledore's comfort during the long hours he spent within the room. She didn't see the reason for the four beds as the four boys were hovering in mid-air. She waved her hand in the air between Harry and his bed. There was nothing, just air.

When she stood on her tiptoes she could see the side of Harry's face. She objectively studied his appearance. His hair was still a slightly curled mess. She tilted her head. Wait, what was that? She moved in closer to Harry's hair and noticed it had a dark, almost blue-black color to it. She didn't remember Harry's hair having a blue tint to it before so it was new. She wondered what it meant.

She made note of it and moved on. While it was hard to tell, with him hovering in mid-air and all, Harry didn't look any taller or any heavier. The hand closest to her was on his stomach relaxed. His other hand was stretched out, palm up towards Draco next to him.

She looked back to Harry's face. His eyes were closed and his long eyelashes were twitching with slight movements. Except for the floating thing, Harry looked like Harry, not some all-powerful orb or some unknown mythical creature. Then again he had never looked like the end of all evil Dumbledore claimed he was either.

The light seemed to reflect oddly against his skin and she near about put her noise to his arm to study why. She watched closely for several seconds and then gasped. There was something beneath Harry's skin. It was bluish-green in color. She no had idea of what it could mean or what it was. Whatever it was it covered every inch of Harry's skin that she could see. It was like he had muted bluish-green glitter under his skin.

She moved from Harry to Draco. She looked to the long locks that hung in the air. Draco was going to be upset. It seemed his white-blond hair had developed more than just a tint of silver. She glanced to his pale features and watched his long lashes flutter for a moment. Then she focused on his check and leaned in. Silver, there was a silver glint to his skin. Just like Harry's except for the color.

She frowned. Hair and skin color changes were all good and fine, slightly interesting even, but there had to be more. She stood for a few seconds and looked between Harry and Draco. If there was more, she wasn't seeing it.

She looked to Blaise and fell back. She hadn't looked at Blaise until this moment and now couldn't believe it had taken so long for her eyes to fall this way. Now this was far more like what she had expected.

Blaise had changed far more than just his hair. The dark blond locks were now a fascinating mixture of browns and his light skin had darkened to a lovely caramel color. Only his facial features, which had remained the same, made it clear to her that it was Blaise at all.

She huffed and twisted her lips. He looked bloody fantastic, bugger. Even she would've been tempted to date him now. She turned away from him, dismissing him and unwilling to look any further or closer.

She turned to Ron with an inquiring eye.

Ron's hair, always unmistakable, had changed. The red was fierier now, a mixture of dark and light reds. There was even a touch of gold within the thick locks. The total result made a breathtaking change. She mindlessly let her fingers play within the locks, his hair was soft and seemed almost warm to her touch. Her thoughts caught up with her fingers and she pulled them away with a slightly guilty glance around.

She took a deep breath and moved on with her inspection. Ron's skin was still pale and yet he seemed tanner. She looked closer and his skin reflected back a golden-maroon glimmer that shifted and twisted beneath his skin. She was missing something obvious and looking at his arm she figured it out, his freckles were gone. Ron would definitely stand out among his siblings now.

She looked up to his face and all the color in hers fled. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped in a soundless scream. Ron's eyes were open, but they weren't anything she recognized as her friend or even human. They were blood red, no white-no black, large and alien. While she stared horrified, gold colored vein-like streaks moved across the red orbs.

She backed away and bumped into Draco's leg. She turned and looked up at him. He looked back and she squeezed out a high-pitched whine. Where Draco's eyeballs had been were large silver orbs with blue veins. She nearly stumbled in her complete terror to get away.

She continued to back away and jumped when her back hit the wall. Somewhere within her she realized the noises she heard were her own muttered ramblings. Huddled against the wall she could no longer see their eyes. Those eyes had no place in the face of a human. She shivered. It felt like something not of this world had touched her soul.

It took her a few moments to start breathing regularly again.

Then they swung from their laying and floating positions to floating and standing. The movement was nearly instant and so unexpected that she choked on her own breath. She coughed and took deep shuttering breaths. She was too afraid to say anything and to afraid to move so she drew up against the wall and watched.

They stood in mid-air long enough for Hermione to get a frightening look at Harry's dark sea-green orbs with sharp veins of blue and Blaise's deep brown orbs with gold veins. She turned her head enough to look towards Ron. He didn't seem to recognize her, his face was completely blank but for those flaming orbs. She swallowed thickly.

Ron didn't see the room before him or Hermione's face. He was too busy trying to figure out what had happen to him. His body felt different. Not at all like it had, he used to fit in his body seamlessly. So much so that he'd never even thought about his body before but now that it was changed he felt it keenly. He felt tired and weak like he did after being really sick or hurt. It felt like pain had just left his body. He hoped it wasn't coming back. He also felt energized and filled with magic, like he was in the middle of using his wand for strong magic. The feeling of magic running through him was the same but it wasn't going anywhere. Yet he didn't feel the burn of hanging onto magic for too long instead he felt right with it staying. Slowly he felt his body form around him again, like he had slipped into the slot and everything made sense.

Draco swayed with the feelings at first it had been strange, wrong, but it felt natural now. He had changed. He could feel it in his bones, where the magic ran like it was his very marrow. There was more than just the magic. There was also information. If he likened the content of this new information to a book, it would've been a very large manual. He skimmed the surface of the new knowledge. Somehow he knew that if he allowed himself he could get lost in it, it was so very much it had to be taken slowly.

Harry had edged towards the knowledge, but sensing the weight of it, he mentally skipped away. He felt like there was more magic in him now than blood. At first it had felt weird, when the magic didn't recede, but he found himself growing used to it. Beneath the magic and the knowledge, he felt something. Something him and yet not him, almost like feelings, voices that were and weren't his. He began to feel the unyielding form of his body, his skin wrapped around him. He attempted to pull away from all the newness and find the part of himself that was still just plain Harry.

Blaise glimpsed at the knowledge and then pulled away, but not before mentally marking several places to touch again later. The magic, at first overwhelming, was becoming tolerable, though he couldn't image a wizard who would be comfortable holding onto this. It seemed to be apart of him and becoming more familiar by the second. When he tried, he could hear sounds, whispers that came from outside, but weren't alien. He didn't allow himself to be drawn into them or anything else instead he strived to wake up.

Hermione took several fortifying breaths. They hadn't moved again or changed at all, so she fought through her fear. She swallowed, trying to get some moisture in her mouth, and managed to croak out. "Ron? Harry?"

Like the red sea the red in Ron's eyes parted and she could see the familiar blue. The gold veins took seconds longer to retract yet when they did, she could see Ron, her friend. He blinked at her.

Harry glanced to his left and at Draco, who was rubbing his eyes, but stopped and looked to him with a smile. Harry smiled warmly back.

Blaise rolled his neck, his muscles felt stiff.

"Hermione?" Ron said and coughed, his voice felt rough. She was standing next to the wall, looking concerned. She looked shorter than he was used to. He looked down. "Ahh!"

Hermione bit off the chuckle when Ron dropped ungracefully onto the bed, the alien presence forgotten with the reappearance of her friend. She could tell it was pure Ron, with his sweet blue eyes and embarrassed flush. Seconds after Ron hit the bed Harry fell after him. Draco and Blaise did as well but they did it much more gracefully.

Dumbledore stormed down the hallway, mentally cursing the boy's timing. It was imperative that his allies be placed before the orb awoke. Then there was the matter of taking care of the present his new compatriots had gifted him with. In getting everything completed he'd lost the first precious minutes with the orb. A sacrifice he disliked but could not undo.

Blaise, Ron, Harry, and Draco noticed completely different things.

Harry's senses screamed that there was a magically heavy presence heading their way. It was the presence of someone that held magic within like they did.

Ron noticed Hermione looked different. There was a light around her, lightly yellow and mostly concentrated around her wand hand.

Blaise felt the walls around him like never before. Hogwarts had its own presence, its own voice. He ignored Hermione and everything else and walked to the wall. He paused and placed his hand to the stone. His eyes closed as he listened.

Draco felt something akin to finger nails on a chalkboard. He sat on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out what it was. Something or someone wasn't where they were supposed to be, something was out of alignment. His head snapped up. "They're here, on our plane."

Harry turned from the door to Draco. "What?"

Draco walked towards him. "Can't you feel it? They're here, on our plane."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to focus, his eyebrows crinkled in concentration. Seconds after he focused on it, it hit him hard and fast. He gasped as their presences smacked him. He could feel a large number of them, both good and evil, but not where on this plane they were. He opened his eyes. "Yeah, I feel them."

Ron's eyes followed Hermione, as she moved towards Harry, the light moved with her. He felt like it was important in telling him something about her but he wasn't sure what. He glanced to Blaise, hoping for some input, but it didn't seem like Blaise would be helping out any time soon. Ron had no clue what Blaise was doing but he seemed totally into it. Ron closed his eyes and attempted to feel what had Harry and Draco so upset. After a couple of seconds, he opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead. The beings Atricia had told them about were here. They had left the plane they belonged on and crossed over to theirs. Not good news.

Hermione joined Harry and Draco. She looked between their worried faces and crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "What's going on?"

Harry shook his head. "It's not something I can explain right now."

She huffed. "What do you mean?" It came out sounding harsher than she had intended but it hurt that they were already cutting her out. Ron joined them, but one glance at him and her previous question flew out the window. Ron was now close enough to her and near enough to Harry and Draco for it to be noticeable.

Ron jumped on the new topic with a frightened yelp. "What the hell?" Draco took one look and started laughing. Harry wasn't as mean as to start full-out laughing but he did grin.

Ron scowled at Draco and looked plaintively at Harry. "I'm short. How did this happen?"

Harry rolled his eyes, tempted to laugh at Ron just to teach him a lesson. Instead he patted Ron's arm. "You're still taller than me and Draco."

Ron moaned. "That's not saying much."

Harry's patted turned into a cuff to the topside of his head. Then he grinned, because he could cuff the topside of Ron's head.

Hermione glanced at Harry, who was beginning to look a little blue around the eyes, then to Ron. "Harry has a very respectable height."

Harry flashed her a smile, which turned into a frown when he looked at Ron. "Yeah, you prat, there are a lot of blokes in our level about my height."

Ron crossed his arms. "Yeah, but none are shorter."

"And neither are you." Harry scowled and crossed his arms. "You'll fit right in."

Draco, still chuckling, not taking this nearly as seriously as the other two, waved a hand between them. "Knock it off." He turned to Harry, "we're the perfect height." He turned back to Ron. "So you've lost a couple of inches, it's not the end of the world."

Draco glanced over to Blaise, who certainly hadn't lost any inches. He hid the smirk and was tempted to point it out to Ron that Blaise had probably gotten his missing inches. Then decided (for Harry's sake) to let Ron find out himself. He glanced between Ron and Harry and rolled his eyes. "The day I'm breaking up fights between you two is a sad day."

Ron mumbled. "It's more than a couple, it was 4 whole inches."

Harry looked him over and tilted his head. "More like 3."

Ron glowered at him.

Draco patted his arm. "See Ron, you're still inches taller than me and Harry." He looked at Harry and rolled his eyes in Ron's direction. "You can lord it over us."

Ron shook his head. "It's just not the same. I was one of the tallest guys in the school, much less our level. What's to tell me apart from every other bloke now? Or even my other siblings."

Draco sighed. "Merlin, I thought she was the drama," he waved a hand at Hermione, who scowled at him.

Hermione turned away from Draco and to Ron, determined to make him feel better. "Oh you'll stand out. Your hair's changed and you don't have freckles anymore." She smiled at him. "You look great. The height thing is barely notable."

Ron put a hand to his hair. "My hair's changed? What's it look like?" He didn't wait for an answer before looking at his arms. "Bloody hell, I'm pale." He lifted his arm to his face. "Well I'm sorta pale. What's going here?" He studied his arm, blinked and a touch of fear crossed his face before he thrust his arm in between Harry and Draco. "What's wrong with my skin?" His voice conveyed his fear.

Hermione felt a little put off that he didn't ask her. She had been about ready to tell him about that. She stepped closer to him but Ron didn't seem to notice her.

Draco and Harry looked at his arm. Harry put his nose to it and across Ron's arm, Draco and Harry's eyes met. They lean back at roughly the same time.

Draco answered. "It's okay Ron."

Harry nodded. "It's supposed to be there and if you tried you'd know that."

Ron crinkled his nose. "But I don't want to. It's too much."

Hermione budged in. "What's too much?"

Draco ignored her. "Ask a specific question towards it. Don't just start digging and you'll be alright."

Ron sighed. "Does that mean you're not going to tell me?"

Harry crossed his arms and Ron's shoulders dropped. Ron closed his eyes and a look of concentration crossed his face. A second later a smile brightened his features. "Oh, I get it."

Hermione nearly stomped her foot. "Get what?" She crossed her arms and gave Harry and Ron her _intense_ look. "One of you had best start explaining."

Dumbledore's entrance cut off anything Ron or Harry could've come up with.

Dumbledore appeared calm with a serene smile and a hand stroking his beard. He glanced at Hermione but didn't seem surprised to see her. He nodded at her in greeting and recognition.

Hermione was so relieved not to be in trouble that she grinned at the headmaster and in her relief she missed the interactions around her.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand, trying to cut off the sub-vocal growl before it could be heard. At the same time he grabbed the back of Ron's tee shirt. Harry looked to him and Draco shook his head. Ron saw Draco shake his head and Harry frown but relent. Ron wasn't about to be put off by whatever Draco's reasons were.

Draco could see his warning to wait wasn't going to stop Ron and he sent a mental call to Blaise's back. _'Blaise, stop communing with the bloody walls and come get your Gryffindor.'_

Blaise blinked and turned away from the wall. He cast a look at Draco, who looked surprised, but released Ron's tee shirt. Blaise quickly wrapped an arm around Ron's shoulders. Ron turned and looked at him and then up at him. His complete surprise stopped his attack on Dumbledore or anything else. He studied Blaise at the same time Blaise realized he was taller than Ron.

Dumbledore wasn't sure what was going on, yet the look of confusion never crossed his features. He kept his harmless and pleasant smile as he attempted to decide how to proceed. "Hello boys, welcome back."

Harry turned to Draco, putting his back to Dumbledore. Draco reached out to Harry and brushed his finger down Harry's cheek, trying to sooth the pain in those emerald eyes. He didn't turn away as he said. "Leave."

Dumbledore blinked, the only concession to his shock. "Draco,"

Hermione bit her lip, not understanding what was going on. She glanced at Ron and her stomach dropped, Ron only had eyes for Blaise. Harry was no help he didn't even look her way and Draco was looking past her to Dumbledore. Draco was so focused on the old wizard that she wasn't sure if he even remembered she was there.

Draco quirked eyebrow at the headmaster, "do you realize," he rubbed Harry's arms trying to calm them both, "that bodies are 70% water based?" Harry turned his head, his eyes crackling orbs of green and furious blue veins. Draco tapped Harry's chin, getting Harry's attention back onto him. "I suggest you shut the door after yourself." A sudden gust of wind opened the door and slammed it against the wall.

Dumbledore had taken a step back at the sight of Harry's eyes but wasn't going to give up so easily. "There are so many things we must talk about. I know things must be confusing right now, but there are many people who have been concerned and worried about you. You should speak to them."

Blaise stepped so he was in front, drawing Dumbledore and Hermione's eyes to him. "Gather Snape, Sirius, Remus, Molly and Arthur and we'll speak to them in an hour."

Dumbledore sighed, seemly concerned and sweetly muddled. He wrapped an arm around Hermione. "Come my dear."

Ron poked Blaise's side. Blaise sighed and said. "Hermione, you can return in an hour too.

She smiled sweetly at Ron and ignored Blaise.

Blaise rolled his eyes and looked to Dumbledore, who was leading Hermione from the room. "Headmaster, one more thing," Dumbledore glanced back and Blaise smirked.

"The last thing we are right now is confused."

Dumbledore nodded with an appraising gleam in his eye and shut the door.

Draco turned to Blaise. "Can we talk here?"

Blaise shrugged. "It's as good a place as any. Hogwarts is obligated to its Headmaster yet it has an obligation to us, which allows Hogwarts to grant us certain rights, such as privacy."

Harry slumped. "Good." He smirked at Draco. "70% of the body is water?" He chuckled and shook his head.

Draco shrugged. "It's true. He's lucky you didn't take his right out of him."

Harry paused, his chuckle drying up. "I could do that?"

"I image you could or even stop it from moving." Blaise said which caused Harry to glance at him.

Harry fell back, looking up at him. "What the hell happened to you?" He glanced to Draco. "He didn't look like that before, right?"

Ron answered first. "No, he didn't." Ron wasn't exactly sure what he thought about the new look. It was different, he kinda thought he liked it, but it was a little to embarrassing to admit it.

Blaise ran his fingers through his hair. The words slipped into his brain without conscious thought, and though he didn't know exactly where they came from, they felt right. So he tried to express them. "Um, Earth houses and protects everything on it, ultimately it safe guards it's elements. I don't know what that really means yet. But, I think, the orb felt this charge was necessary."

Ron poked him the chest. "You took my missing 5 inches."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You mean 3, maybe 4."

Ron scowled and swung his eyes to Draco. "Don't even."

Harry threw his arm around Ron. "We have bigger problems."

Ron sighed and looked down. "Yeah, we do, but those are big and it's a lot easier to pretend they aren't there."

"We've got to have something to say before we see them. A plan? Something?" Harry looked between them.

Draco grabbed the only chair in the room and sat down. "Harry's right. The first thing we need to decide is what we're going to tell everyone then on how we're going to get my father. After that we'll worry about the rest."

Ron dropped onto the closest bed. "My parents are going to kill me."

"One disaster at a time." Blaise interrupted.

"Draco's right though. Right after we talk to everyone, we should find Lucius." Harry dropped on the bed closest to Draco's chair.

Ron dropped his head unto his hands and staring at the floor he nodded. "Yeah, I agree. Heck, we all agree, but agreeing doesn't help me tell my mum and da that I can't help them."

Draco gazed at Ron, as much as it hurt to wait even a second to go and get his da, he tried to calm himself and think of another. Ron had to disappoint his parents, turn to them and tell them he couldn't help them. He had to tell the girl he liked that it wouldn't work out. And he had to do all that knowing the wizard he had looked up to his whole life was nothing more than a liar. Ron had to betray everything he believed in all at once and here he was telling him to hurry up already.

Draco took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Ron."

Harry jerked his head towards his best friend and after a second the confusion cleared from his face. "Oh shite Ron."

Blaise caught on at the same moment and quickly perched himself next to Ron and placed a warm, and he hoped, calming hand on Ron's back.

Ron didn't look up but he chuckled, it sounded forced and choked. "Oh Merlin, I've lost everything."

Blaise closed his eyes. He was painfully aware of the hurt underneath his hand, pouring from Ron's back. He hurt for him and couldn't think of anything to say but Draco's earlier words. "I'm so sorry."

Draco didn't feel comfortable giving Ron physical comfort but when Harry looked to him Draco nodded. His nod sent Harry to kneel in front of Ron. Sending Harry was the best he could give.

Harry placed his hand on Ron's knees. "You haven't lost everything Ron. You can't believe that. Your parents will love you no matter what and in time they'll come around."

Ron lifted his face and Harry's own eyes blurred in sympathy at seeing the tears gathered in Ron's eyes. "How can you know that for sure?"

Blaise shook his head. "Because they love you, by Merlin, Ron they'd give up anything for you. You could tell them you'd joined Voldemort and they'd still love you."

Ron nodded and wiped away the tears. "I know, but I hate hurting them. I hate turning my back on them. They need me. I did this to help them and now I'm abandoning them."

Draco shook his head. "You are not abandoning them. You are fighting a war that would surely kill them to fight. You are fighting where they cannot. Don't demean how much they love you or how good of people they are. Give them a chance."

"He's right Ron. He usually is." Harry smirked trying to get Ron to smile.

Ron gave him a watery smile. "He is huh? So I should just listen to him and everything will be okay?" It started out teasing but by the end of his sentence it was awfully close to begging.

"Yep." Harry said with soft confidence and love.

Ron looked to Blaise, who nodded. "It's true Ron. He is usually right about people but he knows shite about sports." Blaise smirked. "Can you believe he doesn't like the Chudley Cannons?"

Ron scoffed and shook his head at Draco. "That's to bad Draco." His smile gained strength. "I'm planning on making the Chudley Cannons the official team of the orb."

Draco scowled. "You wish."

Ron frowned and turned to Blaise. "We have to vote on it right?"

Blaise smiled and pulled him closer. "I would think so. You'll have my vote."

Draco scowled. "I imagine he'd have your vote if he wanted to strip naked and dance in the great hall."

Blaise frowned and looked to Ron. "Do you want us to strip naked and dance in the great hall?" Ron, blush working up from his collar, shook his head and Blaise nodded convinced. "I think I can trust him." Ron's blush completed his journey to his ears.

Harry shook his head. Something had happened during all this that hadn't been a part of bad memories, or seeing their mothers, or anything else. Somewhere along the trip Blaise and Ron had changed their relationship. In the mist of being with Draco and the minefield of his own mind he hadn't noticed. He did now though. It looked like he and Draco wouldn't have to do a thing here, they had figured it out for themselves. Smiling, Harry looked back to Draco, hoping he saw it too. Draco nodded and Harry bounced off the floor and went to him.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's neck and swiveled to stand behind his chair and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Thank you." Figuring out about Blaise and Ron reminded him how Draco had been his comfort and sanity in that place.

Draco leaned his head back and Harry straightened to let him. The top of Draco's head rested against his chest and their eyes met, Draco smiled sadly and whispered back. "No, thank you."

Harry smiled.

Ron glanced at Harry and Draco then back to Blaise, only then noticing how close to Blaise he was, leaning against him and how good it felt. Then it hit him. He was never going to date Hermione. He sighed. "Damn, how am I going to tell her?"

Blaise looked away. He didn't know what to think. He knew how he felt for Ron. He'd had a crush on the boy forever, but he didn't want this if Ron didn't. He didn't want to force Ron into this. "Ah," He swallowed. "Don't feel like, well, you don't have to, um, with me."

Ron quickly turned to Blaise. That wasn't what he meant at all. He wanted to get to know Blaise. He wanted to see where this led. He grabbed Blaise's sleeve and his attention. "Hey, no, that's not what I meant. I don't want to date her, not now, maybe I never did. If I had I would have pressed it with my parents."

Blaise looked at Ron, really looked at him, trying to read his eyes, all he saw was blue. "Are you sure?"

Ron nodded and smiled. "It's about the only thing I'm sure of."

Blaise felt a great weight lift from his heart and the relief was wonderful, he smiled. "Me too."

While Harry enjoyed seeing his best friend happy, maybe even falling in love, Draco was thinking. Draco interrupted with a burst of words. "We can't tell them about Dumbledore."

Harry's eyes instantly glowed green and veins of blue crackled. "Bastard."

Ron growled, his eyes following Harry's into a change of red and gold veins. "Why the hell not? Why didn't you let me at him before?"

Draco looked at Ron's eyes and then Harry's. "Those are pretty scary looking."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "They certainly draw attention to themselves. I hope we learn to control them."

Ron hissed with impatience. "Draco."

Draco stood up and crossed his arms, turning so he could see them all. "Well they all follow him don't they? If we out him, at best there'll be chaos. At worst, he'll convince them something's wrong with us and they won't listen to a word we say. They may even believe we've been corrupted and are evil. No, we need them and we need him. We don't even understand ourselves yet. We can't afford to make him an enemy. He's too powerful. He has to believe that, while we won't help him, we aren't a threat to him."

Ron forced himself to think about it and the stagiest in him agreed with Draco, as much as he hated it. He could see Dumbledore turning everyone against them and then turning them out. They couldn't fight Dumbledore directly so he'd have them over a barrow. The only way to operate was to let Dumbledore believe they didn't know of all his schemes. His eyes slid back to blue. "I hate it, but I get it."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes still sharply alien and angry. He didn't know if he could go on pretending to like the old liar knowing what he done. However he could easily see Dumbledore turning the others away from them. Sirius didn't always trust Dumbledore, but the level of Dumbledore's lies and schemes was certainly even beyond Sirius' belief. Harry took a deep breath as his eyes returned to their green normality. "Okay, but after earlier he's going to know something's wrong."

Blaise shrugged. "He might know something is wrong but I think he wants us around enough that he'll be willing to overlook it."

Ron agreed and added. "Besides if we stick close to the ol' jerk he might lead us to some of the others on this plane. He has to have brought them over so he has to know where they are."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, and at the very least, we'll know what one sides doing and some of the movements of the other through them."

Draco retook his seat. He was relieved the others saw where his logic had come from.

Harry, suddenly distracted, reached into his wand pocket and found nothing. He started looking around the room. "I don't have my wand."

The others checked for theirs and confirmed Harry's finding.

"Dumbledore most likely took them." Blaise bit out with narrowed eyes.

Draco straightened in his chair. "He thinks taking them will make us weaker."

"It doesn't matter. They're pretty much useless anyway." Ron offered. When the others looked at him with disbelieving eyes, Ron chuckled. "You mean I know something you all don't?"

They waited a few seconds but Ron didn't continue and Harry waved his hand in a rolling motion. "Well go on, explain."

Ron crossed his arms and smirked. "If you'd just look you'd know."

Draco rubbed his temples. "We don't have time to look up every single thing. We still have to decide what to tell them."

Ron glanced at Draco's pale and worried face. He could nearly feel the hurt and pain Draco was trying not to show and his petty grudge couldn't hold. "We don't need wands to focus magic."

"Then how do we focus where the magic goes and what it does?" Blaise asked.

Ron threw his open hand towards the head of the bed where a pillow rose in response, hovered, and then exploded. They jumped back in shock and surprise. Ron looked to them with a faint blush and shaky smile. "It's going to take some practice."

Harry brushed the feathers off himself and his hair. "You think?"

Blaise shook his head and tossed the pillow's feathers from himself to the floor. "Our elements will come easier."

"I truly hope so or we're going to kill ourselves before the others ever get a chance." Draco mumbled, trying to untangle a feather from his long tresses. Harry leaned over to help and Draco left the mess to him.

Harry made a conscious effort not to pull to hard. He knew he was still upset over having to play nice with Dumbledore and didn't want to take it out on Draco. He thought it would've been nice if Ron had at least gotten one good hit in. He threw down a feather and lifted his head. "Blaise, what were you doing at the wall earlier?"

Blaise blushed. "Would you believe communing with Hogwarts?"

Draco shrugged. "At this point, sure why not."

Harry perked up. "Really, how? Can I do it?"

Blaise tilted his head. "I don't know. I think we have different skills. Like you and water, me and Earth."

Harry nudged Draco. "How did you know about me and water? I'm just now figuring it out."

If it had been anyone else but Draco the light red twinge on his cheeks would have been called a blush, on Draco it was just a trick of the light. "The information, I looked at the basic stuff about you first."

Harry grinned. "Draco's air."

"And Ron's fire," Blaise added. Ron glanced at Blaise and shook his head with a grin. Blaise shrugged. "I wanted to know what had happened to you."

Ron didn't answer. He didn't really know what to say. He wasn't about ready to admit that maybe he had checked on Blaise first. Ron figured the best way to avoid the whole touchy-feely issue was to change the subject. "We can't confront Voldemort." Ron bounced on the bed. "Hey- I said his name without throwing up."

Harry grinned at him but it faded as his words clicked. "No, we can't."

Draco stood up, his chair rocked back with the force. He looked between them with frazzled eyes. "My Da can't wait. We have to think of something to tell them now so we can get out of here."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and begged Ron and Blaise with his eyes.

Blaise looked to Ron. "We know Voldemort won't give him up."

Ron nodded. "And there is a chance he knows that we can't fight him directly."

"How would he know? Dumbledore doesn't seem to." Harry brushed Draco's hair back. "I like the silver." Harry held up a strand letting it gleam in the light.

Draco smiled sadly and touched one of Harry's wild locks. "Yeah, well, I like the blue."

Blaise smiled indulgently. He was thankful Harry was there to keep Draco from losing his mind.

Ron shook his head at them, at once understanding and amused. "We don't know what Voldemort knows, so we should assume he could have different information."

"Then we'll have to go around him." Draco announced.

Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose. "It could be a disaster. We don't have enough knowledge or even control yet. We barely know what we're doing."

Harry shrugged. "Or, as Hermione would say, 'it's a learning experience'. She usually means the library but hey it's all the same thing."

Blaise rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. "Of course it is." He looked to Draco. "And of course we'll try."

Ron sighed and dropped his head, mumbling to his feet. "I just got over saying his name, but sure, a house call sounds like fun." He looked up. "So where's the evil bastard keeping house these days?"

Blaise shrugged, dismissed Harry, and looked to Draco. "Any ideas?"

Draco bit his lip turning over ideas then growled in aggravation. "I have no idea. He could be anywhere." He turned away from them and paced a couple of rounds.

Harry watched Draco's frustration grow and offered. "Would he stay with any of his followers?"

Draco paused and twisted to look at Harry. "Belle!" He grinned, crossed the few feet between them and brushed a kiss onto Harry's cheek. "He couldn't stay in their main residence, but maybe one of their other homes."

Ron shook his head. How many homes did one couple need? "Do you know which one?"

Draco mumbled and mentally counted off properties. "They've got five in England."

"Five!" Ron declared then dropped his head, embarrassed. "Sorry, but really, who needs five bleeding places to live? They can only be in one at a time."

Blaise sat down next to Ron. "That's just the way they are." He looked to Draco. "How many of those properties does the government know about?"

Draco winkled his nose in thought. "Three."

Harry grinned. "That only leaves two, is one a better choice than the other?"

Draco dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder and struggled to think of the best choice. "The house she got from my Aunt, when she died. It's grand and I don't think many people know about it." Harry rubbed his back encouragingly.

Blaise rubbed his chin. "You know that might be it. Did they ever find out who killed Andromeda?"

Draco lifted his head from Harry's shoulder and shrugged. "Either Belle or my mum, either way Belle got the smaller estate."

Harry rolled his eyes. "The goings on in your family boggles the mind. Would that be the best choice?"

Draco nodded. "I think so."

"So how are we going to get there?" Ron asked, he tilted his head, "it's not like we can floo in and ask if the dark lord lives there."

Blaise gently cuffed the back of Ron's head. Ron fixed his hair and glared at Blaise. Blaise ignored him. "Depending on where it is, we could go by broom."

Harry mumbled. "We go missing for to long and all hell will break loose. How does the orb get from place to place?"

"As a crystal ball in a box." Ron moved back before Blaise could even think about it. Blaise, instead of cuffing Ron, ran his fingers through the back of Ron's hair. Ron blushed but didn't move away and for several seconds he pushed into the hand. Seeing Harry's smirk, Ron straightened and tilted away from Blaise's calming hand, trying to hide his blush by coughing.

Blaise shook his head and moved closer to Ron so their legs touched. Ron didn't move away. Blaise grinned and promptly forgot what he was suppose to be thinking about, until Draco rubbed his eyes and hissed. "We're the orb now and we are not going to be shoved into a crystal ball, so how do we travel?"

Blaise lifted the arm that had been sneaking around Ron and instead brushed his own hair back, he concentrated on the problem and promptly disappeared.

Ron's recoiled in shock. "Blaise?"

TBC - I want to thank my reviewers, one who recently made me find this. Reviews literally keep this story alive, thank you.


	12. the man with the dragon tattoo

Part 12

Dumbledore sent Hermione to gather the adults and (finally free of the girl) he was able to vent his frustration. He paced his office as the furniture skidded out of his path. He wasn't out of the game yet. He didn't dare leave this to fate and young boys with too much power. He had worked too hard and given too much to allow himself removed from the board. His own hand had moved those boys into positions of power and it was his hand that would guide them.

No one else understood the greater good as he did.

He couldn't directly influence the boys any longer but he knew them, had been in their minds and he could use what he knew. Though he recognized simple manipulation might not be enough. He needed them distracted. Dumbledore dropped into his seat and steeped his hands, this could be handled and he was the wizard to do so.

Without the bed beneath him, Blaise fell to the floor in a heap. He quickly clambered to his feet, all the while looking around and trying to figure out what had happened. He had no clue where he was, just that the others hadn't traveled with him. He felt their loss keenly, especially Ron's.

He took a moment to look around. Blaise didn't recognize the elegant bedchamber but his heart nearly stopped when he realized someone occupied the bed behind the curtains. He stared, one hand over his jumping heart, though even after several minutes there was no movement. He walked around the room until he could see the other side of the bed. He froze when he saw an arm dangling over the edge of the mattress. He could tell it was a male arm, well muscled though still almost delicate, it reminded him of someone. Blaise moved a little closer and could see what he first thought was bedding was actually a lock of long Malfoy hair. "Draco?" He rushed forward, only hold up at the bedside and berate himself for a fool. Certainly he would've felt Draco. He stared at the face turned towards him, his first thought was beautiful. While the second was that this was either an older Draco or a very young Lucius. He'd never seen Lucius this young but Blaise couldn't imagine it being anyone else.

This told him where he was, Voldemort's bolt-hole. Unease crawled up his spine he'd brought himself here, right into the hornet's nest. He wasn't even sure how or how he was going to get out of here. He bit off the panic before it had a chance to overwhelm him. He was going to focus on what he could do and he hoped what he could do was get he and Lucius out of here.

He reached his hand out but paused before he touched the perfect back. Lucius had always kind of scared him. He knew it was all an act now, but still. He wasn't even sure what to call him. Mr. Malfoy just didn't sound right when you were waking a man, who only seemed to be wearing a sheet. He nervously fidgeted and then quickly suppressed the action as he glanced around room. Whatever he was going to do he should probably do it quickly.

Blaise braced himself and touched Lucius' shoulder. Instantly Lucius reacted, skittering back from him, gathering the sheet around his waist as he moved. He stopped on the other side of the mattress, kneeing on the bed with the sheet firmly clenched in one hand.

Blaise swallowed thickly, Lucius cut quite a sight, the tips of his hair brushing against his abs as he took quick breaths. Blaise looked up and met his silver eyes. "Are you okay?"

Lucius' eyes cut around the room before focusing on him. "Who are you?"

Had he changed that much? "Blaise, Sir. Blaise Zabini, Draco's friend." His eyes caught and stared as tattoo of a silver and green dragon slid over Lucius' shoulder. The dragon twisted and moved out of sight and Blaise shivered and yanked his eyes away in order to concentrate on what Lucius was saying.

"Have you seen him? Is he okay?" Lucius gave the room another suspicious once over.

Anyone else and Blaise would have mistaken Lucius' tone for mild concern. However this _was_ Lucius Malfoy so Blaise knew the small inflection for the blind panic it was. He quickly reassured the man, his own fright all but forgotten. "No. No he's safe. He's not here."

"He's not here, but they said," Lucius closed his eyes and took a breath before refocusing on him, "where is my Draco?"

"Hogwarts," Blaise quickly replied. Lucius was scary even if he was just wearing a sheet.

Lucius smirked and Blaise could see the knowledge that his son was nowhere near them mentally strengthening him.

Blaise quickly jumped in with, "I want to help you get back to him, sir," he wanted to make it clear they were on the same side, before the elder Malfoy got any ideas. If Lucius was anything like his son then he was a fast thinker and it paid not to be in the way of any plans.

Lucius studied him with sharp eyes. "Do you have your wand Zabini?"

Blaise didn't even make a show of patting himself down. "No sir."

"That's going to make leaving a little harder."

Draco frowned at Blaise's empty spot on the bed, "I think Blaise figured out how the orb travels."

Ron scowled, "wonderful," he waved towards the empty space, "but where the hell did he go?"

Harry eyes widened with concern, "he wouldn't have gone to Voldemort, right?"

Ron went a paler shade of white, "no, how do we find him? Or go to him?" He leaped from the bed and started a rapid pace, closed fists waving back and forth as he moved, mentally searching the virtual book of information.

Draco closed his eyes and tried sending a message as he had earlier.

Blaise touched his fingertips to his head, for a second there he could've sworn he'd felt Draco brushing against his mind. The feeling was gone before he could chase it.

"Zabini."

He turned away from the wall to see Lucius dressed, the clothes where obviously to large and he wore no shoes but he was _thankfully _dressed.

Disgusted, Lucius cursed not having his wand, as he knelt to adjust (not roll-up) the pants. Several times he had to pause and push up the sleeves of the unbuttoned sweater and the un-tucked dress shirt beneath it. At the least the clothes were of the finest fabrics and he could be spared that indignity.

Blaise bit through his tongue in the effort to not show any sign of amusement or enjoyment at watching Lucius. Right then and there he made himself a promise of making Draco wear some of his clothes and getting all his amusement out of his system. He was sure Ron would get a laugh as well, though Harry might find it less funny and more, Blaise blushed and looked away from Lucius.

Lucius froze then stood slowly, his head tilted and his eyes on the door, "someone is coming and I'm guessing you are not supposed to be here."

Blaise's blood went cold, "no sir," panic ran his veins at the thought of facing the dark lord.

Ron rubbed his chest as he paced, unable to really concentrate due to the screaming panic at the back of his head. He paused, the panic seemed a little odd, distant almost and he reached towards it.

Blaise hid in the far corner, between the large armor and the wall. He could see Lucius and the door but hoped the angle hid him. Lucius had assured him he'd take care of it and Blaise tried to have faith but all he could do was strap down his rising panic. He studied Lucius' calm figure, standing still, eyes closed by the end of the bed and took deep breathes. He could hear at least two people in the area outside of the room. A warmth flooded him, parting and sharing in his panic, Ron. He gasped and Lucius broke his concentration to glare at him. Blaise dropped his eyes in apology even as he mentally grabbed at Ron.

Ron closed his eyes. He could feel Blaise and his panic, but that he was okay. His shoulders dropped in relief.

Blaise's eyes yanked to the door as it opened and he bit down on the growl that threatened to spill out of him, Vetter.

Ron grasped at the sudden sting of anger; it split and pushed the panic aside. Ron considered it a good sign.

Vetter stood in the doorway, a leering smile on his generally unappealing face. His eyes caught and stared at Lucius enraptured.

Blaise figured the man wouldn't notice an elephant in the room much less him.

"Oh you've dressed." Vetter mock pouted even as he gestured for someone else behind him to stay out of the room. He shut the door behind him.

Blaise pulled back further into the corner.

"You look like a school boy Lucius. So very pretty and sweet, I thought Draco would be closest I ever got to seeing you as a boy. Would you like to see Draco, Lucius? I would love to see you reunited with your son. Perhaps, if we get along well enough, we can make that happen. "

Lucius didn't even shift as Vetter moved closer. Blaise wasn't sure what the man was up to, but Lucius didn't look quite right, his eyes were unfocused and he didn't react to Vetter's taunts.

All of sudden the knowledge was there and Ron froze, his head yanked up as he effortlessly connected to his other half. His eyes shifted into glowing red broken by golden lightening.

"Ron," Harry shifted, ready to move to his best friend.

Draco held him up with a calming hand, "wait."

And then Ron was there, in his mind, with him and Blaise had never felt closer to another person. It took every ounce of Slytherin poise he'd ever possessed to stay hidden. At that moment he knew, had he wanted to, he could go to them, to Ron, but instead of leaving he held back. He felt Ron wrap around him and knew he meant to bring him back to Hogwarts, mentally he called out, "wait, Ron. I can't leave Lucius."

"Lucius?" Ron murmured and fear rose, "Voldemort!"

"Not here, I'm safe, wait." Blaise smiled as Ron's want for him lowered to a simmer. So though he still felt the pull he was able to look out of himself.

Lucius remained where Blaise had last seen him. Vetter now walked around him, reaching fingers touching at will. Blaise could see Lucius still unfocused and Blaise started to worry. Lucius was stiff but not moving away from Vetter's petting. He decided that Lucius was not controlling the situation just as Ron caught on to what was going on. Blaise wasn't as surprised by Ron's anger as he might have been.

"Get him away from Lucius."

Blaise smirked and couldn't help but tease. "You care about Lucius Malfoy?"

He didn't have to see Ron's scowl to feel it, "no, I may, somewhat, maybe care a little about Draco. So save the bastard and get back here already.

Blaise chuckled silently and readied himself for the confrontation, where he was just hoping to grab Lucius and disappear, so a plan heavy on the non-confrontation really.

Lucius beat him into action. Blaise saw Lucius pull his arm back with a whispered hiss and then both he and Vetter watched in stunned shock as a sharp blade, made purely of magic erupted from Lucius' closed fist. Lucius didn't pause before thrusting the point into Vetter's chest until his fist thumped against the bone. He pulled free and with a startled gasp Vetter crumbled to the floor.

Blaise went over to him, shocked and not a little awed, "what was that?"

Lucius shook his hand and the magical blade whispered away into Lucius, who raised an eyebrow at him. "A little something passed down through the blood of my ancestors."

Blaise roughly nudged Vetter's body with his boot, "is he dead?"

"Unfortunately no, though he might wish he was when he awakes up." Lucius smirked as he adjusted his sleeves.

Blaise smiled at the man, so much like his son. The room dimmed and he didn't know if he just noticed or if it had just happened, but the shadows seemed thicker and Blaise began to choke on the evil. Lucius slowly spun the room, staring at the ominous shades.

"Lucius." Hissed into the room, the sound came from all and no directions. Lucius flinched as it caressed his skin.

They could both hear and feel the oncoming presence.

There was no mistaking this and Blaise did not want wait around for the dark lord himself to come into the room and just as he put his new knowledge into use the shadows moved, sliding across the floor and under his feet. Blaise felt the ability slip away as the shadows locked him into this room.

Within his mind Ron's presence flickered as his other half growled out in frustration and anger, but Ron's presence did not fade away. Ron rallied back and as Blaise reached for him the redhead's presence strengthened.

Ron fought against the force that tried to force him away from Blaise. He wasn't aware of his hands reaching out, as his red eyes were still focused on the ceiling and his mind with Blaise but he felt the moment Harry touched his hand and then more so when Draco held Harry's. Their presence settled around Blaise like cloak and while pulling him away was like trying to swim in molasses, they were at least able to stay with him.

Nothing could quite erase Blaise's fear of facing the dark lord or that he felt tied down by the shadows, but the intensity of Ron, Harry, and Draco went a long way in calming his screaming nerves. Though he still jumped when the double doors flew open.

Lucius didn't jump but casually backed up a step. He glanced to Blaise, "I suggest you run now, tell my son I love him."

"I can't." Blaise was surprised how calm his voice sounded.

Lucius straightened, his features becoming even frostier as pulled his breeding around himself as a shield. "That is a shame."

The dark lord billowed into the room, Bellatrix at his side.

TBC: the next part has already been started.

This story is in competition with my other stories, **absolutely all my stories will be finished**, but they get updates according to the interest in them. Hence the one with the most reviews gets its next part first. Thank you.


	13. The forgotten Girl

Last time: Lucius didn't jump but casually backed up a step. He glanced to Blaise, "I suggest you run now, tell my son I love him."

"I can't." Blaise was surprised how calm his voice sounded.

Lucius straightened, his features becoming even frostier as he pulled his breeding around himself as a shield. "That is a shame."

The dark lord billowed into the room, Bellatrix at his side.

Part 13

Blaise found himself looking at Bellatrix. He found her glowing face and mad incandescent eyes safer than looking at her companion. Her madness made her unpredictable but she was just a wizard, her hand glowed where she clutched her wand, but he didn't fear her or her wand.

Feeling empowered, he dared a glance towards the Dark Lord and then couldn't look away as his fear fell flat.

Voldemort held magic within as Dumbledore did, but all he saw when he looked at the Dark Lord was another wizard. One covered in heavy glamour's, he blinked and could just see the handsome man hiding underneath.

HDHDHD

Ron tilted his head, his red eyes narrowed and his eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "That's it? That's the dark lord?"

"He was much scarier before," Harry offered.

"He was," Draco agreed. "Terrifying."

Harry pointed towards Draco with a nod, "yeah exactly."

HDHDHD

The more Blaise studied the _Dark Lord_ the less he looked like other wizards. Rage built beneath his calm facade. How dare this wizard take the gifts partly given to him by EARTH and twist them into this unnatural folly. There were chunks missing from the soul in front of him, ripped away by Riddle's own actions. His magic was tainted, he glanced to Bella's arm and the mark hidden by the sleeve her dress. He didn't have to see it to know Riddle was feeding off his subjects.

Blaise did his level best not to show any of this on his face. Voldemort may not be a threat to him, but he was a threat to Lucius and Blaise wasn't too confident in his ability to keep him safe yet.

"You are not the orb I expected to see." Voldemort hissed towards him.

Blaise shrugged, "you were hoping for Draco or perhaps Harry,"

The Dark Lord's eyes glowed momentarily with a hunger that told Blaise he was never letting Harry or Draco near this thing.

"Sorry to disappoint." He watched the walls with a wary caution that Blaise knew the dark lord would think was directed towards him.

Voldemort looked away from him to Lucius but Belle didn't and Blaise knew she was his extra eyes.

"Lucius," the name was a hiss of long syllables that Lucius refused to flinch at. "I will not force you to stay by my side." He gave a large sigh of disappointment, "instead I'll let you go, but know this," he slid forward and while Lucius did not give a step he still leaned away as Voldemort wrapped a hand around his jaw, "when this is all over and I have won, you _will_ remember _you_ were given to me. You are mine. I allow you this, but when I have crushed the light you will come to me. Do you understand?"

Lucius nodded as the tight grip barely allowed him breathe much less speech.

Voldemort studied his face for several long minutes. "Do not fear so my boy. When you come to heel at my feet it will but a quick punishment then I will treasure you. One day you will be very thankful for my mercy." He released Lucius and turned from him, not looking back he called out, "let them leave my friends today is not the day." He left the room, Bella backed out behind him, her eyes and wand pointed at them until the door separated them.

Blaise sighed and shook his head as he looked to the walls and dark masses there. The shadows didn't talk to him per se but he could feel them humoring the 'Dark Lord', amused by his belief that he controlled them. They needed Voldemort right now and so allowed him the belief, but that's all it was.

The shadows made sure Blaise knew, even if they weren't at full strength and weren't completely on this plane, that they could have made him really fight for his release. Blaise didn't doubt it, but he knew they weren't strong enough to challenge him, not yet. They retreated with whispered vows and everlasting patience.

Blaise nearly stumbled as the shadows departed and the heavy weight of evil was gone. Ron blazed into his mind, a roaring fire of concern and want, then softer Harry and Draco. The strength and suddenness of their presence made him truly aware of how hard they had been pushing to stay with him.

He moved towards Lucius and spared a short thought to Vetter, as he stepped around him. However taking him in for the light wasn't possible, it would be blatant help. Lucius started to say something but Blaise couldn't wait any longer. He stepped forward and grabbed Lucius' arm, "now I'll take you to your son." He followed the pull. He wasn't sure how, one second he was Merlin knew where and then he was still walking but back at Hogwarts.

He watched as Ron dropped Harry's hand. Blaise marveled at Ron's eyes, which were still glowing red orbs and hair of wild reds. Ron paused under the scrutiny, unsure of how to respond, unsure how to approach. Blaise didn't have the same problem. He walked close enough to pull the other into his arms. Ron closed his eyes and slumped against him. He pressed a kiss into fiery locks.

"Draco," The soft whisper of the name caught their attention. Lucius stood in front of Draco, his hand cradling his son's face and staring at the electric silver orbs, tears glistened in his eyes.

Blaise absently noted that though Lucius had the same hold on his son that Voldemort had held on him, the absolute unyielding love made the Dark Lord's hold a mockery of emotion.

"Dragon, what have they done to you?" His voice was a harsh murmur, pained and wondered.

Draco raised his hand and brushed it through his father's hair, pushing it away from his face. "Da."

Blaise nearly swallowed his tongue. He'd never heard Draco speak with that much emotion.

Lucius made a noise that Blaise couldn't describe and grabbed his son into his arms and into a hug so tight Draco's feet left the ground. Though his face was hidden against Draco's shoulder, Blaise could hear the soft noise of thankful tears. Even Draco's quite chants of Da, had a wet sound to them. Blaise glance at Harry, who was happily standing by with a wide grin.

Ron nudged him and Blaise leaned in at his gesture. "Well that tears it." He sighed, "They'll have to kill us- we know they're human." Ron leaned forward and very casually pulled Harry back several feet.

Blaise snorted and tried really hard not to laugh. He did not want to be the first one the Malfoy's turned on when they remembered themselves.

HDHD

Hermione was having a hell of a time finding the adults. For people who wanted to be told '_the minute'_ the boys awoke they sure were making it hard for her to deliver the message. She figured the Weasley's would be at the Ministry so she sent an owl and while she was there sent an owl to the others. She figured the feathered flyers would find them faster than she.

On her way back to the castle, Hermione tightened her resolve to let her romantic notions towards Ron go. It was only a crush and while it hurt now she knew it was the right thing to do. It was obvious where Ron's affections were. Besides, if she was being honest with herself, her crush was more about safety and familiarity than romantic love. She just loved them both so very much. It wouldn't take much to change her feelings into a romantic love, but maybe it was better to not walk that path. What if she had dated one of them and it had gone south? She'd face losing the two people that mattered the most to her, her best friends, her boys. No, it was for the best that Ron was with Blaise and sooner or later her heart would agree with her head.

HDHDHD

"A healer?" Sirius questioned while he paced their rooms. He paused long enough to throw a look at Remus' sitting figure.

Remus, bent over an old and nearly ruined text, studied the words with squinted eyes. "Yes, I think so." He leaned back in his chair, "a healing _in training_. She might be the only one alive, besides Dumbledore, who was there when the orb was used last."

"Do you think he knows that?" Sirius studied their privacy wards while he spoke.

"Doubtful, she was in training, probably very young. Her presence is just a side note listed here. She wasn't mentioned at all in any of the libraries texts."

"He probably forgot about her."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Probably." He glanced around, grabbed up a parchment and wrote out a quick missive.

While he worked, Sirius dropped the wards. They couldn't afford to have them up for long without people questioning it. As soon as the wards fell Sirius felt small claws through his hair. "Get off," Sirius waved his hands over his head.

Remus chuckled, "good timing girl." Hedwig hooted with glee but released Sirius and flew between his waving hands and onto Remus' calmly waiting arm. He took the letter she had and traded it for the one he'd just written. He whispered lowly, "fast and careful, girl." He whispered a charm to help protect her and with a hoot she was gone.

"I don't think she likes me," Sirius complained with a mock scowl.

Remus rolled his eyes, "you tease her, you get what you deserve," he opened the parchment and stood immediately.

"What is it?" Sirius alarmed, followed him towards the door.

"The boys are awake."

HPHPHPHP

Owls couldn't fly directly into the ministry, so Hermione's message was waylaid by the ministries' owl office. Where the message was promptly handed to a post boy, who decided Molly Weasley's parchment could wait till after his break.

HPHPHPHP

Remus burst into the medical wing, his best friend in four legged form at his heels, to see Severus already there, pacing with impatience.

The Potion Master scowled at them before turning his back on them with a regal flick of his robes.

Remus rolled his eyes with long suffered fondness while Sirius growled lowly. Remus swatted the dog's ear. Two year olds the two of them.

The dog smoothly transformed into an irritated man, who scowled at the world around him. "What's this then?' He waved a hand at the still closed door.

Snape didn't even glance at him.

HRHRHRH

Turns out the Malfoy's didn't AK anyone who figured out they were human after all. Though Malfoy Sr. was rather intense as he perched on the bed with Draco in front of him. Lucius seemed completely emerged in every word from Draco's mouth and only looked away when Harry, standing next to Draco's seated form, added something.

Harry looked completely at ease, speaking up without care, his fingers ghosting over Draco's hair as he spoke. Ron couldn't understand it. Hero or not, Ron was not comfortable around Lucius Malfoy. He stood away, not exactly on the other side of the room, but close.

Blaise had followed his retreat and ducked his head enough to murmur. "Still kind-a scary isn't he?"

Ron looked away from the Malfoy's with a huff, "no. He never scared me." The new apparent youth did a lot to melt the icy fear the thought of Lucius brought to mind and Ron could almost pretend he'd never been scared.

Blaise squeezed his arm, "okay, tough guy." Blaise was nice enough to not call him on the lie.

And Ron was feeling kindly enough to not deck the bloke for patronizing him. He flinched as he heard Draco tell Lucius about Dumbledore's betrayals. He nearly interrupted when he heard Darren's name, but Draco did not go into details and Ron's stomach rolled so badly he went to the bed furthest away to concentrate on not being sick.

Blaise sat at the end of the bed at Ron's feet as Ron leaned back against the headboard and rested his head back above the board and against the wall. He stared up at the ceiling, trying not to think about Darren or what he meant, while listening to Draco gloss over his existence.

When everything was laid out Ron had a feeling he wasn't the only one waiting with baited breathe for Lucius' response. It had been Draco's idea not to share the full story with any of the adults in the first place and they had all agreed, knowing the possibility was high that they would take Dumbledore's side over theirs.

When Lucius finally responded Ron was actually jealous of Draco Malfoy.

Lucius didn't make it sound as if Draco was mistaken, or that he had misunderstood, or even that Draco was wrong, or been tricked in some way. Lucius believed every word Draco said and cursed Dumbledore for his trickery. The man stood, pacing and angry, and even in his ill fitting clothes was a sight to be reckoned with.

Lucius scowled as he looked among them and Ron felt himself tense when Lucius' eyes stopped on him. He didn't say anything for several seconds and Ron tried not to let his eyes go red or freak out. "I can understand using orphans," he gestured towards Harry, Draco, and Blaise, "but they allowed that madman to use one of their own children?" Lucius scowled, "Arthur and Molly must be mad. Had I been alive they would have never gotten Draco." Lucius scowled at the ground, his arms folded in thought, "it must be that Darren incident that keeps them so close and under Dumbledore's thumb. Why else would they willingly do this to their own child?" He muttered, seemly to himself, thinking out loud.

Lucius paused and looked to Draco, "You can't tell the Order," he looked ready to explain but Draco nodded.

"We know, we weren't going to tell anyone else but I knew you'd trust me." Draco raised his chin, almost a challenge.

One that Lucius met with a small smile and incline of his head, "but of course Dragon, my first loyalty is always yours."

TBC

HDHDHD -tell me your thoughts

So I need your input Hermione has been a very patient and understanding girl and I think she deserves a prize, who should romance this brainy girl?

Second, what or who has Dumbledore received from his 'friends' to distract the boys, I have a couple of ideas but would love some input.


End file.
